L'Effet Viviane - Partie II
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Saison 3 alternative. Episode 9. L'agitation règne à Camelot avec la présence des Cinq Rois. Alined et son bouffon complotent. Leodagan enquête. Olaf et Caelia veulent le retour de leur soeur et Viviane veut utiliser la magie pour séduire Arthur...
1. Bla Bla Bla

**Bla bla, neuvième édition**

 **.**

Pvc : Elle tient ses promesses, en plus…

A : Parce que je ne les tiens pas d'habitude ?

PvC : Ben, tu m'avais dit que j'avais le droit de dire du mal du titre de ce double épisode.

A : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce titre ?

PvC : Rien.

.

Image de couverture : Photo personnelle.

.

 **Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**

 **.**

Un an après la signature du traité entre les Cinq Royaumes d'Albion, leurs Rois sont à nouveau réunis à Camelot mais les dirigeants des autres royaumes ne sont pas les seuls invités d'Uther. Leodagan, le père d'Yvain, est lui aussi présent et Uther l'a invité pour enquêter sur ce qui s'est passé l'année précédente car le Roi de Camelot soupçonne que l'amour soudain de Viviane, fille d'Olaf de Northumbrie, et de son fils était le fruit de la sorcellerie.

Comme lors de la réunion précédente, Alined, aidé par son bouffon Trickler, essaie de mettre fin à la paix entre les Cinq Royaumes. Leur plan consiste, en partie, à utiliser Viviane, à qui Trickler a appris l sorcellerie en secret. Merlin, comme d'habitude, fait tout son possible pour contrecarrer leur plan tout en essayant de garder la tête sur ses épaules car le roi Olaf est aussi le frère d'Eolhsand. La vérité sur ce lien de parenté a d'ailleurs été révélée au cours du premier banquet organisé par Uther et pendant ce même banquet, le vrai nom de la prophétesse, qui est la clé du sortilège scellant ses pouvoirs, a été pronnoncé.


	2. Prologue

**Réponse à Review :**

A Guest :

Voilà le prochain épisode. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Pour le moment, la publication devrait être à peu près régulière. 10 scènes sont déjà écrites et mon plan contient une trentaine de scènes (ça va finir par changer mais bon...) donc je suis à peu près tranquille à ce niveau pour le moment.

.

* * *

 **Prologue**

.

 _En un pays de Légende, au temps de la Magie, le destin d'un grand Royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon._

 _Son nom..._

 _Merlin._

 _..._

 _…_

« Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Rien. Je sais tout.

-Que veux-tu voir ?

-Rien. Je vois tout.

-Aurait-il pu être utilisé pour ensorceler quelqu'un ?

-Oui. On peut utiliser ce genre d'onguent pour faire une chose pareille.

-Ce sortilège pourrait-il rendre quelqu'un amoureux ?

-Vous avez acheté cette belladone chez lui, mesdemoiselles ? »

Elles acquiescèrent. Le Roi s'adressa au vendeur.

« A qui l'avez-vous acheté ? »

Silence.

« Ne craignez rien. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

-Comme ton monde est intéressant, Enfant. Bien plus que le mien.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Rien. Je sais tout.

-Que veux-tu voir ?

-Rien. Je vois tout.

-Bonjour, gente Dame.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Je veux jouer un peu avec toi.

-Jouer avec moi ?

-Oui. Pour voir à quel point Arthur tient à toi.

-Que faire si le poison continue de causer des ravages, même après avoir brûlé cette sorcière ? Comment puis-je protéger mon peuple ?

-Les gardes ont condamné tous les puits.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Rien. Je sais tout.

-Que veux-tu voir ?

-Rien. Je vois tout.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Même s'il est issu de l'Ancienne Religion.

-Je ne peux pas faire appel…

-A la sorcellerie ? Bien sûr que si.

-Majesté, je sais à quel point vous tenez à elle mais vous n'allez certainement pas mettre le royaume en péril pour Morgane.

-Gaïus, il y a une chose que vous devez savoir.

-Je vous en prie. J'ai besoin d'aide !

-Tu m'as pourtant dit que je ne te reverrais jamais.

-Je ne suis pas là pour moi. Je suis là pour Arthur !

-Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment mais c'était sans doute un moment.

-Mais les mots de Balinor n'ont fait qu'apporter la confusion. Dans l'esprit comme dans les lignes.

-Je dois montrer ma force. Prouver que je suis le digne héritier de mon père.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Rien. Je sais tout.

-Que veux-tu voir ?

-Rien. Je vois tout.

-Et elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'entrer dans la chambre d'Arthur ?

-C'est ce que le serviteur du Prince a dit.

-Le serviteur du Prince.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Rien. Je sais tout.

-Que veux-tu voir ?

-Rien. Je vois tout. »

…

* * *

PvC : Je peux dire un truc sur l'épisode précédent ?

A : Fiche la paix à ce titre !

PvC : Nan mais c'est pas à propos du titre.

A : Raconte alors.

PvC : En fait, la morale de la première partie c'est : n'invitez jamais Edwin de Cymru à vos banquets !

A : …

* * *

Scène 1 : Un Feu


	3. Scène 1

**Scène 1 : Un Feu**

.

Olaf se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre d'Eolhsand et il était en colère. Comment le médecin avait-il pu oser lui interdire l'entrée de la chambre de sœur ? Alors que le veux médecin d'Uther était incapable de l'aider. Contrairement à lui. Quel bien pouvait donc faire un médecin alors que le problème de son patient n'avait rien de médical ? C'était une question de magie. Edwin l'avait appelée par son véritable nom. Elle les avait mis en garde à ce sujet à de multiples reprises. L'appeler par son nom avait des conséquences et peut-être que, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru mais il ne pouvait plus le nier… Elle avait besoin de lui, une chose que le médecin d'Uther ne pouvait, bien sûr, pas savoir. Sans la Vallée… Sans un Dragonnier… Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de son sang.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait devant sa porte alors que le joue ne s'était pas encore levé.

Olaf ouvrit doucement la porte, il entra dans la chambre, puis la referma avec tout autant de soin. Il se retourna et… Il croyait avoir réussi à se calmer en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre alors qu'il attendait le bon moment pour rejoindre celle de sa sœur mais… Mais sa colère était tout à fait légitime. Que faisait donc cet idiot dans le lit de sa sœur !? Le Prince et son serviteur s'étaient-ils donc donnés le mot pour séduire les femmes de sa famille ? Sans compter que le coupable de cette inconvenance était aussi celui qui lui avait ordonné de se taire quand il avait essayé de s'occuper de sa sœur après qu'Edwin ait prononcé son nom.

Il aurait dû réveiller cet avorton en le prenant par la peau du cou et le mettre dehors sans autre forme de procès. Mais il réveillerait sa sœur s'il faisait une chose pareille. Il devait se calmer. Sa colère ne pouvait aider sa jeune sœur.

Il y avait une chaise à côté du lit. Il s'y assit. Il aurait voulu prendre la main de sa sœur mais elle avait plus ou moins enroulé ses deux bras autour du bras gauche du serviteur d'Arthur. Il aurait aussi voulu voir son visage afin de savoir comment elle allait mais il était collé contre le serviteur d'Arthur.

Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle ainsi à lui ?

Ce n'était pas normal. A causes de ses pouvoirs, sa sœur ne laissait que peu de personne l'approcher ou la toucher. Pendant longtemps, au château, elle n'avait accepté le contact que de leur mère, le sien ou celui de ses frères et sœurs. Mais pas père, se rappela soudain Olaf. Jamais père. Et dans la Vallée… Tout était tellement différent dans la Vallée.

Sa sœur ne considérait donc pas le serviteur du Prince Arthur comme un étranger. Elle lui accordait même un droit qu'elle n'accordait qu'à ceux de son sang ou à ceux de la Vallée.

Olaf leva enfin les yeux et fixa le serviteur. Peut-être comprendrait-il sa relation avec sa sœur en l'observant ? Même s'il en doutait fortement.

Il était plus ou moins assis, le dos contre le bois du lit. Il avait un livre sur son ventre. S'était-il endormi alors qu'il lisait ?

Le Roi se leva à demi pour voir de quel livre il s'agissait mais le feu de la cheminée ne lui donnait pas assez de lumière pour pouvoir déchiffrer le titre de l'ouvrage de là où il se trouvait. Peut-être qu'en ravivant les flammes ?

Olaf se leva. Une fois arrivé devant la cheminée, il se figea.

Un feu brûlait à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas très haut mais il était bien là alors que la cheminée ne contenait que des cendres et pas de bois.

Olaf tourna la tête vers les deux dormeurs. Pendant un long moment, il regarda sa sœur qui s'accrochait à cet inconnu comme s'il était un membre de sa famille, puis il tourna à nouveau la tête vers la cheminée, vers ce feu qui brûlait sans avoir besoin de bois…

Il avait déjà vu tout ça.

…

* * *

PvC : Et donc, à propos de ce titre...

A : Mais c'est pas vrai...

PvC : Mais c'est important !

A : Va donc écrire tes 3 bonus de retard !

PvC : Nan.

* * *

Scène 2 : Une Famille


	4. Scène 2

**Réponse à Review :**

 **A Chamaya :**

Bon, je crois que j'ai quelque peu rougi à la lecture de ta review. En tout cas, mille mercis pour tes compliments et la review.

Heureusement pour toi, il semble que tu n'aies pas eu à attendre 2 ans pour que je mette ma vie en ordre histoire d'être, à nouveau capable, de cumuler ma vie IRL et fanfictionesque ;) Mais, dans tous les cas, désolée pour l'attente. Il semble que je sois définitivement de retour (je touche du bois encore une fois) mais vu que la rédaction de cet épisode avance beaucoup plus vite que la rédaction du précédent et que je n'ai pas prévu la rédaction d'un conte de merde cette fois-ci… Et on va prier pour que ça soit pareil de l'épisode 10 à l'épisode 13 ;). Pour la suite, et si suite, il y a un jour (dans 100 ans quoi) (mais je l'ai sans doute déjà évoqué en note d'auteur ?), l'idée est de continuer de faire des saisons alternatives en faisant un mélange d'épisodes à l'intrigue inédite (comme tous les épisodes de cette saison 2) avec des épisodes inspirés des véritables épisodes de la série, et qui prendront donc en compte, en autre, les changements apportés par cette saison alternative. On va déjà finir cette saison et on verra ensuite XD.

Encore une fois, merci à toi pour la review. Je fouetterai PvC pour qu'elle se remette à l'écriture de ces bonus (surtout qu'elle en a un de prévu de longue date, mais toujours pas écrit, cette petite fouine !). Quant à ta question sur le titre, elle y répondra dans la note de fin d'aujourd'hui ;)

.

* * *

 **Scène 2 : Une Famille**

.

Quelqu'un, Trickler ne savait qui, lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Aller voir Viviane. Lui apprendre la magie… Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui dire que la magie lui serait utile pour séduire Arthur. Elle y avait pensé toute seule… Et elle s'était révélée tellement douée, ce qui n'avait en soit rien d'étonnant avec sa parenté, une parenté magique qui était beaucoup plus proche que Trickler ne l'avait pensé. Si ce qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure n'était pas une illusion évidemment, mais il en doutait. Une explosion de magie aussi puissante… Oh, la tante de Dame Viviane était vraiment pleine de surprise. Un jeune amant serviteur. Des pouvoirs sans doute puissants. Mais elle n'était pas une Sorcière. Sa magie n'avait pas le même goût que la magie d'une Sorcière. Il devait en parler à son Roi. Peut-être cela adoucirait-il son présent manque de succès ?

Il en doutait.

Avec un peu de chance, son Roi ne l'attendait pas et il était déjà allé se coucher, retardant ainsi le récit que devait faire Trickler sur son nouvel échec.

Il en doutait aussi.

Alined était effectivement toujours réveillé et il attendait son bouffon.

« Déjà ? S'étonna Alined à l'entrée de Trickler.

-Dame Viviane n'est pas venue à notre rendez-vous. Elle dormait. »

Le bouffon l'avait attendue un long moment et ne la voyant toujours pas arrivée, il avait fini par se rendre à ses appartements. Il avait préféré ne pas s'y introduire et il avait donc utilisé un sortilège pour se renseigner sur le devenir de la jeune princesse.

« Son sommeil n'était pas naturel, précisa Trickler.

-Qui ?

-Comment le saurais-je ?

-Tu as intérêt à finir par le savoir. »

Silence. Peut-être était-il temps de…

« La sœur du Roi Olaf…

-L'amatrice de sermon ?

-La barde, Sire.

-Celle qui couche avec le serviteur d'Arthur ?

-Celle-là même. »

Et comme il n'y avait pas trente-six manières d'aborder le sujet…

« Quand elle s'est écroulée tout à l'heure, il y a eu comme une explosion de magie…

-Quelqu'un lui a lancé un sort ?

-Non. Ça venait d'elle. Elle doit certainement avoir des pouvoirs, elle aussi.

-Une autre sorcière ?

-Je ne suis pas certain…

-Alors sois-le.

-Bien sûr, Votre Altesse. »

Alined était pratiquement en train de se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Une fille et une sœur sorcières. Si seulement Uther pouvait l'apprendre…

-Vous ne voulez pas faire d'elle une alliée ?

-De ? »

Une courte pause.

« La barde ? »

Trickler acquiesça.

« A ton avis, combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour comprendre que tu as ensorcelé sa nièce ? Et combien de temps lui faudra-t-il ensuite pour le dire à Olaf ? Je les connais. Cette famille… Leur sang passe avant tout le reste... »

Un inconvénient mais aussi un avantage. Entre le traité et sa famille, Olaf choisirait toujours la deuxième possibilité.

...

* * *

A : T'as vu, on t'a posé une question en review.

PvC : Enfin !

A : Un de ces quatre, rappelle-moi de t'expliquer ce que c'est la subtilité. Maintenant, répond.

PvC : Donc, ce titre a, au moins, trois sens possibles et l'une d'eux est juste un p(censuré)n de jeu de mot de m(censuré)e du même niveau que les espèces de quiz présents dans les film Détective Conan que tu regardais il n'y a pas longtemps.

A : Raah mais chut sur Détective Conan. N'avoue pas mes secrets honteux !

PvC : Ce qui est encore plus honteux, c'est que tu aies décidé de recommencer à regarder un DA tiré d'un manga qui dure depuis 20 ans et qui fait plus de 700 épisodes en commençant par l'épisode 1 !

A : La ferme et va écrire tes bonus !

* * *

Scène 3 : Une question


	5. Scène 3

**Réponse à Review :**

 **.**

 **Pour Guest :**

Et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Cette petite réplique a été un calvaire à trouver en fait. Nan, sérieusement. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose qui sonne bien pour ce dialogue. Je crois que ça devait être bigote au début mais ça ne me plaisait pas et de fil en aiguille (enfin de synonyme en synonyme…)

Pour Détective Conan, j'ai aussi tous les mangas… ça fait très joli dans ma mangathèque. Ça occupe 2 étagères mais c'est très joli (Et heureusement que je ne suis pas dans mon logement parisien, je crois que je me serais remise à tout relire XD).

 **.**

 **Pour Chamaya :**

Les dialogues Trickler/Alined, c'est un peu comme des vacances en fait. C'est facile à écrire même s'il y a quand même quelques prises de tête mais elles sont moindres que sur les autres scènes.

C'est tout à fait normal que je te réponde^^. Donc, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas hein.

Je note que dans 150 ans, quand j'aurais fini cette saison, j'aurai donc déjà une lectrice pour la saison suivante ;)

PvC te dit « de rien » et moi, je maintiens que ce jeu de mot n'est pas aussi pourri que ça !

.

* * *

 **Scène 3 : Une question**

.

Merlin était réveillé mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Sa nuque était douloureuse. Rien d'étonnant vu la position dans laquelle il avait dormi. Les yeux toujours fermés, il lança son esprit à l'assaut du lien. Eolhsand dormait toujours et aucun rêve n'avait l'air de troubler son sommeil. Tant mieux.

Le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda la cheminée. Le feu était toujours là. Il savait bien qu'utiliser le feu du dragon ici, et aussi ouvertement, n'était guère prudent mais il n'était pas question pour lui de quitter la prophétesse pour le moment, même pour aller raviver un feu. Cette nuit, il avait parlé avec Kilgarrah et le dragon lui avait dit qu'Eolhsand allait avoir besoin d'un contact avec lui pour ne pas sombrer trop vite dans la folie. Entre autre… Kilgarrah avait aussi dit que le sang, son sang, était une autre solution.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Merlin sursauta et tourna la tête.

Oh non…

L'Enchanteur regarda Eolhsand. Son sursaut ne semblait pas avoir troublé son sommeil. Il fixa ensuite Olaf.

Silence.

« Je peux aller chercher une épée. Ça t'aidera peut-être à répondre.

-Non. Non ! Pas la peine. Je vous l'assure ! »

Un nouveau silence. Quelle était la question du Roi déjà ? Ah oui.

« Je suis Merlin. »

La réponse fut accueillie par un regard courroucé.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure réponse à faire mais…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lit de ma sœur ?

-Euh... »

Une réponse, vite. N'importe quoi. Avant que le Roi Olaf ne se lève pour aller chercher une arme.

« Je… Je suis l'apprenti de Gaïus. Vous savez ! Le médecin de la Cour. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur El… Dame Eolhsand, cette nuit. »

Avant que le Roi n'ait le temps de répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit. Gaïus entra. Merlin remercia toutes les divinités possibles et inimaginables de l'Ancienne Religion.

« Votre Majesté. » dit le vieil homme avec un air impassible.

La présence du Roi de Northumbrie ne l'étonnait guère.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda ensuite le vieux médecin à son jeune apprenti.

-Elle a bien dormi. »

C'était une bonne nouvelle. Gaïus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la barde. La façon dont elle était accrochée au bras de Merlin… Avec ce qu'il savait sur ses pouvoirs et la Vallée des Dragons, ce n'était pas bien sorcier de comprendre pourquoi son sommeil n'avait pas été troublé. Mais pour le reste de la journée… Il devait parler à Merlin. Seul à seul. Gaïus se tourna vers Olaf en espérant que le Roi réussisse à conserver son calme, ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

« Je sais que Dame Eolhsand est votre sœur, Votre Majesté, et je comprends parfaitement votre inquiétude mais je croyais vous avoir interdit sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Je peux l'aider.

-Je ne vous savais pas médecin, Sire.

-Vous n'avez aucune i-

-Votre Majesté, ne m'obligez pas à vous rappeler ce que je suis ou ce que j'ai pu être. » le coupa Gaïus.

Olaf observa attentivement le vieux médecin. Était-il en train de suggérer qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur ? Mais en ce cas, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de lui ici ? S'il savait ce qu'était sa sœur, il devait savoir qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

« Votre Majesté, partez sans faire le moindre esclandre, s'il vous plaît. Je vous promets de vous donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles. »

Mais Olaf hésitait.

« Et votre fille... » dit soudain Merlin.

Le Roi le fusilla du regard. Le serviteur se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre.

« Elle est tombée hier et vous êtes resté ici une bonne partie de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Ne voulez-vous pas savoir si elle va bien ce matin ? »

Sa fille… Le serviteur n'avait pas tort. Il avait passé la nuit ici et… Et si jamais Caelia venait en voyant qu'il n'était pas dans leur appartement ? Il ne fallait pas que Caelia mettre un seul pied ici. La tension qui régnait entre ses deux sœurs ne ferait aucun bien à la plus jeune.

« Bien, je pars, mais nous reparlerons de tout ceci plus tard. »

Le Roi de Northumbrie quitta la pièce mais il entendit clairement le soupir de soulagement que poussa le serviteur quand il franchit la porte.

« Merlin ! L'admonesta le médecin.

-Moins fort Gaïus. El. »

Au moins, le gamin s'inquiétait du bien-être de sa sœur, se dit Olaf en se dirigeant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il se figea.

El… Le serviteur l'appelait El…

.

* * *

A : P(censuré), y'a des jours, je déteste la perfide Albion.

PvC : Pour ceux qui suivent pas, au fond, c'est son chef.

A : Nan mais je sais que ça fait partie du boulot, tout ça, mais pourquoi m'envoyer ce genre de bombe un dimanche soir alors que j'étais tranquillou en train de regarder Détective Conan…

PvC : Faut que tu arrêtes avec DC.

A : Et toi, il faut que tu écrives tes bonus.

* * *

Scène 4 : Une Rumeur


	6. Scène 4

**Scène 4 : Une Rumeur**

.

La première chose que fit Caelia en se réveillant fut de vérifier si Viviane était toujours là.

Elle l'était.

Sa tante poussa un immense soupir de soulagement. Elle quitta ensuite le lit qu'elle avait partagé avec sa nièce pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'échappe pas au cours de la nuit. Elle était certaine que, et ce malgré l'interdiction du médecin d'Uther, Olaf était allé voir leur jeune sœur. Si son frère n'était pas là, c'était encore une fois à elle de surveiller Viviane mais peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir échanger leurs rôles plus tard dans la journée ? Où peut-être allait-elle être capable d'échapper un instant à ses obligations pour aller demander des nouvelles de sa sœur au médecin de la Cour ?

Caelia ouvrit doucement la porte reliant la chambre au salon de leurs appartements et se figea en entendant le nom d'emprunt de sa sœur.

« Comment va Dame Eolhsand ? » venait de demander Brune à Guenièvre.

Les deux servantes étaient en train de finir de nettoyer le salon.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Guenièvre. Je pense aller la voir après mon service.

-Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas occupée d'elle cette nuit ? Je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule aujourd'hui…

-C'est Merlin qui s'est occupée d'elle... »

Guenièvre se tut en remarquant le sourire en coin de l'autre servante.

« Merlin est aussi l'apprenti de Gaïus maintenant, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire…

-Brune, il n'est pas question que je participe à la propagation des rumeurs qui courent sur ma maîtresse. »

Rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ? Que disaient donc les serviteurs de Camelot à propos de sa sœur ? Était-ce à propos de la magie ?

« Gwen, nous savons tous que ce ne sont pas des rumeurs.

-Sans doute mais… Mais Merlin est mon ami et Dame Eolhsand…

-Je sais Gwen. Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Je n'ai rien contre elle. C'est juste que… Elle est étrange, tu sais. »

Brune sourit.

« Merlin aussi quelque part. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Caelia en aurait presque poussé un soupir de soulagement. Personne ne soupçonnait sa sœur de sorcellerie. Elle écarquilla ensuite les yeux. On ne soupçonnait pas la magie de sa sœur mais on croyait que… Et avec… Merlin ? N'était-ce pas l'imbécile qui servait le Prince Arthur ?

Une porte s'ouvrit. Les deux servantes se turent et s'inclinèrent en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer. Olaf était revenu de sa visite à leur sœur. Il était donc temps pour Caelia de se montrer.

Les deux servantes plongèrent dans une nouvelle révérence quand elle fit son apparition. Guenièvre affichait un air légèrement inquiet. Se demandait-elle si Caelia avait entendu leur conversation ?

« Guenièvre, viens m'aider à m'habiller. Brune, pourrais-tu aller nous chercher de quoi manger ? »

Les servantes s'inclinèrent encore une fois. Brune s'en alla. Guenièvre s'approcha d'elle. Avant de quitter la pièce, Caelia dit à son frère :

« Nous devons parler Olaf. »

…

* * *

PvC : Un truc d'intelligent à dire ?

A : Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je réponde à cette question ?

PvC : Un truc à dire ?

A : Ben, à part qu'il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de me lâcher des bombes comme ça au labo, ça serait cool. Ouais, ouais, je sais bon pour la carrière, toussa, mais c'est stressant.

PvC : Comme écrire les bonus de ces fics…

A : …

* * *

Scène 5 : Une information


	7. Scène 5

**Scène 5 : Une Réponse**

.

Le terrain d'entraînement de Camelot comptait actuellement plus de participants que d'habitude car les hommes de Leodagan et d'Edwin avaient rejoint les chevaliers d'Arthur aujourd'hui. Quelques hommes d'Olaf étaient également présents. Arthur et Edwin surveillaient leurs chevaliers. Yvain se tenait au côté de son Prince qui ne quittait pas le terrain d'entraînement des yeux. De temps en temps, quand un coup était particulièrement difficile ou particulièrement bien exécuté, Arthur l'expliquait à son jeune page.

Le Roi Edwin gardait le silence. Il avait d'abord fait comme Arthur, c'est-à-dire observer ses hommes, mais son regard avait fini par se poser sur le Prince de la Cité pour ne plus le quitter. Il avait une question à lui poser mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Arthur finit par sentir le regard du Roi de Cymru posé sur lui. Il se tourna donc vers lui et lui dit :

« J'imagine que vous désirez avoir de ses nouvelles.

-Je… «

Edwin se tut puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche tout en émettant un petit rire amusé.

« Vous devez me trouver ridicule.

-C'est votre tante.

-Ma tante… »

Le Roi de Cymru regarda les chevaliers, toujours en plein entraînement.

« Vous ne lui avez donc pas rendu visite ? Dit Arthur.

-Votre médecin les a interdites pour le moment.

-Je doute qu'une chose pareille puisse arrêter votre oncle.

-En effet, répliqua Edwin en riant, mais je ne suis pas mon oncle. Sans oublier que je ne compte pas imposer ma présence à une personne malade alors qu'elle ne me connaît absolument pas et cela même si nous partageons le même sang. »

Le Prince comprenait parfaitement cette position.

« Je ne peux pas vous fournir de ses nouvelles pour le moment mais... »

Arthur se tourna vers son page.

« Peut-être qu'Yvain... »

L'enfant leva la tête vers eux.

« Je sais juste que Merlin est resté avec elle, cette nuit. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment…

« Merlin ? Demanda Edwin. C'est votre serviteur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Prince acquiesça.

« Il est aussi l'apprenti de notre médecin.

-C'est le jeune homme qui s'est occupé d'elle, hier ? »

Nouvel acquiescement. Edwin sourit.

« Vu la manière dont il a tenu tête à mon oncle hier, je pense qu'il sera meilleur médecin que serviteur.

-Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien avec Merlin. »

Edwin lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Trop long à expliquer. »

Il y eut ensuite un court silence pendant lequel Arthur pesa le pour et le contre. Il avait, après tout, et lui aussi, une question à poser au jeune Roi de Cymru.

« Ma question va sans doute vous surprendre mais savez-vous pourquoi votre grand-père a aidé mon père lors de la bataille contre la Vallée des Dragons ? »

La question étonna Edwin pendant un instant mais il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il la posait. Par curiosité sans doute. Il s'était lui-même posé cette question à de multiple reprise.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, Arthur, mais le conte de… Le conte d'hier soir m'a peut-être fourni un élément de réponse à ce sujet.

-Lequel ?

-Ils enlevaient des enfants. N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train d'insinuer que... »

Arthur n'osait pas terminer sa phrase mais quelqu'un s'en chargea à sa place.

« Vous pensez que Dame Eolhsand a été enlevée par des Dragonniers quand elle était enfant, Votre Majesté ? » demanda Yvain.

L'enfant n'aimait pas ça mais peut-être avait-il mal compris...

« Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose, non ? » répliqua Edwin.

Yvain devait immédiatement prévenir Merlin ou Eolhsand.

 **Sw-**

Il se rappela alors que la Dragonne n'était plus à Camelot. Sans elle, il ne pouvait s'adresser mentalement à Merlin, Eolhsand ou Gaîus. Il devait donc trouver un moyen pour s'en aller et les prévenir. Yvain regarda Arthur. Le Prince était plongé dans ses pensées. L'hypothèse d'Edwin lui plaisait énormément. Il avait toujours plus ou moins soupçonné que la barde lui cachait des choses sur la Vallée mais si elle avait été leur prisonnière... Oui, cela expliquait tellement de chose... L'aide que leur avait apporté la Northumbrie... La réticence d'Eolhsand pour parler de la Vallée... Le fait qu'elle connaissait River, aussi ! Une idée traversa alors l'esprit du Prince. Peut-être même qu'Eolhsand connaissait la sœur et le fils de Balinor.

Arthur se baissa en appelant Yvain pour lui dire à voix basse :

« Fais passer un message à Léon, Key et Guenièvre. »

Autrement dit : ''dis-leur que je veux leur parler. Nous nous retrouverons sur les remparts le plus tôt possible ». Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Arthur lui disait une chose pareille. Il avait même souvent entendu ce message depuis l'attaque des Wyvernes. Mais un nom manquait.

« Pas à Merlin ? »

Arthur réfléchit. Merlin était peut-être sa meilleure chance de faire parler la barde.

« Si. Merlin aussi. »

…

* * *

A : Jouons donc un peu.

PvC : Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps. M'enfin, je suis pas sûre qu'elles trouvent la réponse si facilement.

A : Oh mais y'a quelques indices à ce sujet quand même.

PvC : T'appelles ça des indices ?!

Ahélya décide d'ignorer PvC.

A : Donc... Quelle est le véritable prénom d'El ? Jouez et gagnez un bon qui vous donnera le droit de me poser une question sur la suite de cette saison alternative.

PvC lève les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Scène 6 : Une Absence


	8. Scène 6

**Scène 6 : Une Absence**

.

La nuit avait été longue pour Leodagan. Après le banquet, il s'était une fois de plus plongé dans les archives secrètes de Camelot pour trouver des informations sur Emrys et le Haut Roi mais comme la nuit précédente, il n'avait rien découvert sur eux. Peut-être devait-il en parler avec Gaïus ? Le vieux médecin lui donnerait sans doute des pistes sur les livres à consulter en priorité ?

Voilà ce qu'il avait prévu de faire après s'être entraîné avec ses hommes mais une fois arrivé près du terrain d'entraînement, il avait rebroussé chemin. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Arthur avait toujours supervisé l'entraînement de ses troupes et si Arthur était là, Yvain ne pouvait être bien loin.

Il n'était toujours pas question de voir son fils pour le moment.

Leodagan avait donc décidé de se consacrer à l'autre requête d'Uther. Viviane. Il avait fini d'interroger les serviteurs du château mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment été d'une grande aide. Il n'avait cependant pas encore eu le temps d'interroger la femme qui avait servi Viviane l'année précédente. Guenièvre. Elle était maintenant la servante de Caelia. Mais la servante n'était pas dans les cuisines. Leodagan n'y avait trouvé que Brune, l'actuelle servante de Viviane. Leur conversation avait été assez intéressante. Caelia, mais aussi Olaf, avaient exigé que Viviane soit en permanence accompagnée. Leodagan se demandait pour quelle raison.

Peut-être devait-il parler au souverain et à sa sœur ? Il était certain qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien dans l'envoûtement de Viviane et la Northumbrie, malgré son sang souillé, avait toujours été un allié puissant d'Uther.

Oui, peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution ? Il devait discuter avec la servante bien sûr mais pourquoi ne pas aussi y ajouter une conversation avec Olaf et Caelia…

…

* * *

A : Nan mais sérieusement, je vais changer tous les titres des scènes concernant Leo par Le déni, c'est la vie.

PvC : Aide-moi plutôt à faire mes bonus. J'ai pas d'idée.

A : Ben, demande aux lectrices.

PvC se tourne vers elles avec des yeux de chats pottés.

PvC : Des idées ?

* * *

Scène 7 : Un Allié


	9. Scène 7

**Scène 7 : Un Allié**

.

Caelia était maintenant habillée. Après avoir chargé Guenièvre de surveiller Viviane, toujours endormie, elle avait rejoint son frère. Leur table était prête mais aucun serviteur n'était présent dans la pièce. Caelia s'assit en face de son frère qui commença aussitôt à manger.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-elle avant de faire de même.

Olaf ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Olaf…

-Elle dormait toujours quand je suis parti.

-Donc tu ne sais pas si…

-Le serviteur d'Arthur a dit qu'elle avait passé une bonne nuit.

-Que faisait-il donc là-bas ? »

Caelia se rappela ensuite de la conversation qu'elle avait entendue entre les deux servantes. Si Olaf apprenait que…

« Il est aussi l'apprenti du médecin d'Uther, ne l'oublie pas. » fit remarquer Olaf.

Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Sa présence auprès de leur sœur était donc tout à fait justifiée. Et comme Olaf n'écoutait jamais les racontars des domestiques ; s'il l'avait fait, son mari aurait fini six pieds sous terre l'année suivant leur mariage ; jamais, son frère ne soupçonnerait que leur sœur et le serviteur…

Le Roi de Northumbrie observait sa sœur. Elle avait l'air pensif. Il espérait que la justification qu'il venait de lui donner sur la présence du serviteur d'Arthur lui convenait et que jamais elle ne soupçonnerait… Soupçonnerait quoi en vérité ? Lui-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il y avait ce feu dans la cheminée de sa sœur… La façon dont elle dormait accrochée au serviteur… Le fait que ce dernier l'appelle ''El''... Le serviteur était aussi l'apprenti du médecin. Ceci expliquait sa présence pour la nuit mais Olaf aurait mis sa main à couper que ce n'était pas seulement pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait là.

« Puis-je… Puis-je lui rendre visite ? » demanda Caelia.

Olaf ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« Lia…

-Je sais, Olaf. Je sais. Nous ne sommes pas en bon terme mais… Mais c'est ma sœur. »

Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ?

« Le médecin d'Uther… commença-t-il.

-Je m'en moque, le coupa Caelia.

-Tu as déjà pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un coup à la porte interrompit leur conversation. Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Entrez. » ordonna Olaf.

La porte s'ouvrit. Leodagan, le chasseur de sorcière et ancien écuyer d'Uther, entra dans la pièce. Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réputation de Leodagan. Est-ce que Viviane… Non, ils ne pouvaient y croire. Il était venu seul…

« J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous et votre sœur, Votre Majesté. »

D'un geste, Olaf l'invita à s'asseoir. Leodagan obéit puis garda le silence pendant un long moment.

« Votre royaume a toujours été un allié précieux. »

Nouvel échange de regard entre le frère et la sœur. Aucun d'eux n'aimait ça.

« Et je sais à quel point vous aimez votre fille, Votre Majesté. Il est donc impossible que vous ayez pu faire une chose pareille à Dame Viviane.

-Qu'aurais-je donc fait à ma fille ?! » demanda Olaf.

L'ancien écuyer d'Uther commençait à l'énerver.

« Calme-toi, intervint Caelia.

-Je n'apprécie guère ses accusations.

-Je ne vous accuse en rien, Votre Majesté. Je vous l'assure.

-On ne dirait pas.

-Que faites-vous ici Messire Leodagan ? interféra Caelia avant que son frère ne puisse dire autre chose.

-Je pense que Dame Viviane a été ensorcelée. »

Le Roi et sa sœur le regardèrent avec un air surpris.

« Vous ne savez pas…

-Sous quel type d'ensorcèlement est-elle ? demanda Olaf.

-Je soupçonne un philtre d'amour.

-Arthur… » murmura Caelia.

Leodagan inclina la tête puis leur rapporta ce qu'Uther lui avait dit sur ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente.

« Qui ? s'écria Olaf.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Uther m'a demandé d'enquêter sur le sujet.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide…

-Merci Votre Majesté.

-Est-ce que… Existe-t-il un moyen de désenvouter ma nièce ?

-Sans doute. Je fais également de recherches en ce sens. »

Un court silence.

« Merci. » dit Caelia dans un souffle.

Leodagan inclina la tête et se leva.

« Je promets de vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de mes recherches. »

L'ancien écuyer d'Uther s'inclina et s'en alla.

« Ma fille a été… Je dois savoir qui a fait ça, murmura Olaf, après le départ du seigneur de Carmélide.

-Elle doit savoir…

-Pardon ?

-C'est en son pouvoir, non ? Notre sœur doit forcément savoir.

-Elle nous l'aurait dit. »

Caelia le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Olaf se leva.

« Je vais voir si elle est réveillée, dit-il.

-Non. Je m'en charge.

-Lia…

-Nous savons tous les deux comment tu réagis dès qu'il est question de ta fille. »

Elle n'avait pas tort mais…

« Surveille Viviane. »

Caelia se leva et quitta la pièce.

…

* * *

PvC : Ah ! Ah ! Je suis sûre que vous avez cru qu'elle vous avait encore abandonnée !

A : Comme tu as abandonnée les bonus ?

PvC : Raaah mais arrête avec ça !

* * *

Scène 8 : Une conversation difficile


	10. Scène 8

**Scène 8 : Une conversation difficile**

.

« Merlin.

-Moins fort Gaïus. El. »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas tort. Le médecin poursuivit donc à voix basse.

« As-tu discuter avec Kilgarrah ? »

Merlin lui fit signe que oui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il veut qu'elle retourne dans la Vallée jusqu'à l'équinoxe mais…

-Je n'irai pas dans la Vallée. Vous avez besoin de moi. Ici. »

Eolhsand s'était réveillée et s'était redressée.

« Depuis quand…

-Si Morgane nous attaque, tu auras besoin de mes pouvoirs.

-El ? »

Merlin regarda Gaïus. Eolhsand ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle attrapa la main de l'Enchanteur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

« Pas le bon moment. Viviane… Nous en sommes à Viviane… »

Elle lâcha Merlin et porta les mains à ses tempes pour commencer à les masser.

« Discuter avec moi sera difficile au cours des jours prochains, murmura-t-elle.

-En ce cas, la Vallée…

-Merlin, cesse tout de suite de parler à l'autre vieux lézard.

-Mais je ne…

-Merlin, tiens-lui la main.

-Pardon ? »

 **Le médecin a raison, jeune Enchanteur.**

La soudain présence du Dragon dans son esprit fit grimacer Merlin.

 **Et bien sûr, il écoute notre conversation…**

 **Enfant, nous n'en serions pas là si tu étais venue nous rejoindre avant que ta famille n'arrive.**

 **Maman Grande sœur a un problème. Sa tête n'est pas comme d'habitude.**

Merlin commença lui aussi à se masser les tempes. Il y avait un peu trop de voix dans sa tête.

 **Papa Memrys !**

L'étreinte mentale lui coupa le souffle pendant un court instant.

« Merlin ? » dit Gaïus d'un ton inquiet.

Le jeune homme leva la main. Il avait déjà du mal à suivre ce qui se déroulait dans son crâne alors mieux valait que Gaïus garde le silence pour le moment. Sans oublier que pendant ce temps, la conversation se poursuivait dans son esprit.

 **Pas le bon moment, encore une fois, Enfant.**

 **Ferme-la.**

 **Tiens-lui la main, jeune Enchanteur.**

 **Pourquoi papa Memrys doit tenir la main de maman Grande sœur ?**

 **STOP !**

Et le silence se fit enfin dans l'esprit de l'Enchanteur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était beaucoup mieux.

« Tracer des cercles de magie ne me rend pas sourde ! »

Ou peut-être pas…

Merlin prit la main d'Eolhsand.

 **Enfin !**

« El ? » appela doucement Merlin.

La barde le regarda.

« Sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Sin… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Pas encore. Bientôt. »

Des larmes se mirent soudain à couler sur ses joues.

« Balinor. » dit-elle en un murmure étranglé.

Elle porta la main à son ventre en grimaçant.

« Un fils. Hunith… »

Merlin serra sa main un peu plus fort.

« El, regarde-moi. »

Elle obéit.

« Nous sommes en train de fêter les un an du traité entre les Cinq Royaumes. Le Roi Edwin t'a appelé par ton vrai nom hier soir et…

-Edwin est mort. »

Merlin la regarda d'abord sans comprendre puis il se rappela.

« Ton neveu, El. Pas ton frère. »

Elle garda le silence pendant un long moment. Gaïus en profita pour intervenir.

« Je peux interdire toute visite pendant quelques jours mais connaissant le Roi Olaf… Nous ne pourrons pas lui interdire l'entrée bien longtemps. Et puis, je pense qu'il sait ce qui lui arrive. »

 **Dis-lui qu'il faut pourtant trouver un moyen de le faire. Nous n'avons pas besoin du sang qui a voulu rester à l'extérieur. Le Sang de la Vallée est plus important.**

 **Comment peux-tu savoir ce que Gaïus me dit ?**

 **Ce que tu entends, je l'entends également. Tu ne l'as donc toujours pas compris, jeune Enchanteur ?**

 **Sweostor entend tout elle aussi !**

 **Et j'aimerais que tu te contentes de faire ça, jeune Dragonne. Merlin et moi, nous avons à discuter de choses importantes.**

Merlin avait lâché la main d'Eolhsand pour recommencer à se masser les tempes.

« Kilgarrah ? » demanda Gaïus.

L'Enchanteur acquiesça.

« J'avais entendu dire que le lien entre Dragonnier et Dragon n'avait pas de limite mais je ne pensais pas que…

-Pas de mot. Pas de limite. Un est tout. Tout est un. Le Sang et le Feu chantent d'une seule et même voix.

-El… » murmura Merlin.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui mais il comprit vite qu'elle le regardait sans le voir vraiment. Tout d'un coup, son regard ne fut plus du tout aussi vague. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte.

« Il y a quelqu'un… »

…

* * *

A : Je pense que ça ne vous surprendra pas mais les scènes incluant El sont, en ce moment, un cauchemar à écrire.

PvC : Rooh ça va. Il a juste fallu que tu détermines comment écrire ça. C'est tout.

A : Mouais... Bon, maintenant... Un petit épisode de Rome ou Unity... Regarder des gens s'entretuer et comploter ou tuer des gens. Telle est la question...

* * *

Scène 9 : Un Gêneur


	11. Scène 9

**Scène 9 : Un Gêneur**

.

Il était temps de mener à bien la mission que lui avait confié son Roi. Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour, un jour où il ne connaitrait pas un énième coup du sort.

Il commença par Viviane. C'était le plus urgent. Un nouveau rendez-vous devait être convenu entre eux, au plus tôt. D'un bon pas, Trickler se dirigea donc vers les appartements occupés par la famille royale de Northumbrie, juste pour analyser le terrain pour le moment. Il n'était pas question de s'approcher de Viviane tant que son père était là… Ou sa tante. La tante était parfois pire que le père en fait. Ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte des difficultés qu'il rencontrait lorsqu'il devait faire passer un grimoire ou n'importe quel autre talisman magique à Viviane ?

Mais Trickler se figea au détour du couloir conduisant à l'objet de sa quête.

Leodagan !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le chasseur de sorcière ouvrait la porte des appartements du Roi Olaf et entrait. Trickler décida de revenir plus tard. Au lieu de la nièce, il allait s'occuper de la tante aux pouvoirs magiques encore inconnus de lui.

…

* * *

PvC : C'est moi ou elle fait de la rétention de scène ?

A : C'est moi ou tu fais de la rétention de bonus ?

PvC : C'est parce que j'ai rien écrit !

A : Ah moi, j'ai écrit !

PvC : Ouais... pour la nuit d'écriture. Pas pour cette fic.

A : Eh, ça a fait des nouveaux OS pour Les petites histoires du temps d'Albion et pour Les Dragons sont éternels.

PvC : Admirez la façon non-subtil dont elle se fait de la pub...

A : J'ai aussi fait un OS sur Charmed...

PvC : Qu'est-ce que je disais...

* * *

Scène 10 : Un Espion révélé


	12. Scène 10

**Scène 10 : Un Espion révélé **

.

« Il y a quelqu'un… »

Dans l'esprit de Merlin, un Dragon gronda.

 **Est-ce que Sweostor peut brûler Cupidon ?**

 **Cupidon ?**

 **Le bouffon qui a ensorcelé Arthur, jeune Enchanteur.**

 **Oh…**

Merlin regarda Eolhsand qui n'avait pas cessé de fixer la porte. Gaïus observait Merlin. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Lentement. Doucement. Il laissa son esprit aller vers celui de la barde. Kilgarrah et Sweostor restèrent étonnamment silencieux, ou peut-être n'était-ce pas si surprenant… Kilgarrah et lui avaient longuement discuté la nuit précédente. Il avait été question de la situation de la prophétesse évidemment. Ils s'étaient tous les deux doutés de son refus de rejoindre la Vallée des Dragons. Le Grand Dragon lui avait donc proposé de poursuivre l'enseignement qu'il avait commencé à lui donner quand il se remettait du Dragon du Jugement (1). Sans demander la moindre contrepartie. Il s'était même senti insulté quand Merlin lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait en échange. L'Enchanteur lui avait alors rappelé qu'il y avait encore quelques temps, toute demande qu'il lui faisait avait un prix.

Le jeune homme prit les mains de la barde dans les siennes.

En y réfléchissant bien, Kilgarrah n'avait fait que poursuivre ce qu'Eolhsand et Balinor avaient commencé. Il était l'ancre. Elle s'envolait.

 **El…**

 **Sinlwhan ?**

 **Que sens-tu ?**

 **Curiosité… Envie… Malice… Je n'aime pas cet homme.**

 **Moi non plus, El. Moi non plus.**

 **Il s'en va.**

Merlin rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Gaïus pour lui donner cette information mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire...

 **Quelqu'un d'autre, Sinlwhan … Il est parti à cause d'elle…**

L'instant suivant, quelqu'un frappa.

…

* * *

(1) Voir 3x07, Cendres

* * *

PvC jette un coup d'oeil à ce qu'Ahélya est en train d'écrire.

PvC : C'pas Merlin, ça.

A : Oui, et ? J'écris, moi, au moins.

PvC : Mais j'ai pas d'idée !

A (arrête d'écrire pendant un instant) : ça, je pense qu'on l'a toutes compris depuis longtemps.

* * *

Scène 11 : Un Silence


	13. Scène 11

**Scène 11 : Un Silence**

.

Trickler était en train de fulminer. Pourquoi n'entendait-il plus rien tout d'un coup ? Ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de son sortilège. Ce dernier avait plus ou moins fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant. Plus ou moins car il y avait un peu trop de magie dans l'air. A cause de la sœur d'Olaf sans doute mais ce qu'il avait pu entendre… On avait l'air de parler de la Vallée des Dragons à l'intérieur. Pourquoi ? Si seulement la magie de la barde n'avait pas autant interférer avec son sort, il aurait sans doute pu entendre beaucoup plus de choses.

La Vallée des Dragons… Le problème avec les Dragonniers, c'était qu'ils avaient toujours été d'horribles petits cachottiers. Oh, la magie et la sorcellerie avaient toujours été entourées de secrets, bien sûr, mais les Dragonniers avaient porté ce principe aux nues. Il avait toujours été difficile d'en savoir suffisamment sur eux quand on n'avait pas eu la chance de séjourner dans la Vallée mais il y avait tout de même des rumeurs, des contes et des légendes. On disait que les Dragonniers épousaient leurs sœurs. C'était une question de sang et de magie, de pouvoir et de savoir… Savoir… Et si… Et si ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de cette pièce savaient qu'il se trouvait là ? C'était peut-être pour ça que le silence régnait maintenant dans la chambre de la barde.

« On écoute aux portes maintenant, Bouffon ? »

Trickler se retourna. Il avait envie de fuir à toute jambe mais faire une chose pareille, c'était avouer sa culpabilité alors il s'inclina.

« Dame Caelia.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je viens prendre des nouvelles de ma consœur.

-Consœur… Dois-je te rappeler qui elle est et où se trouve ta place, Bouffon ?

-Il est vrai que Dame Eolhsand… »

Comme elle n'aimait pas ce nom d'emprunt… Comme elle n'aimait pas cet homme…

« Disparait de ma vue. »

Une profonde révérence.

« Tout de suite, Dame Caelia. »

Trickler s'éloigna mais n'alla pas très loin. Si Caelia rendait visite à sa sœur, peut-être avait-il maintenant une chance de parler à Viviane…

…

* * *

Ahélya est devant son ordinateur. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

PvC : Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de regarder ?

A (après avoir bruyamment reniflé) : Kaamelott.

PvC : Mais c'est pas censé être drôle ce truc ?

A (recommence à pleurer) : Pas le liiiiiivre V.

* * *

Scène 12 : Une Sœur.


	14. Scène 12

**Scène 12 : Une Sœur.**

.

Caelia regarda le bouffon d'Alined s'éloigner. Cet homme lui avait toujours déplu, tout comme son Roi, mais elle n'était pas là pour s'appesantir sur le sujet. Elle frappa donc à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Ce fut une voix masculine qui lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

Le serviteur d'Arthur et le médecin de la Cour étaient avec sa sœur. Le premier examinait cette dernière en suivant les instructions du deuxième. Un bref ordre fut donné au serviteur puis Gaïus se tourna vers elle tandis que Merlin s'occupait d'exécuter l'instruction qu'on venait de lui donner.

« Dame Caelia, j'avais interdit tout visite jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Votre frère, déjà…

-Mon frère voit souvent des montagnes là où il n'y a que des graviers, le coupa Caelia. Vous comprendrez donc mon désir de venir par moi-même aux nouvelles.

-Je vais bien, Lia. »

Sa sœur la regardait en souriant, ce qui surprit Caelia. Cela faisait longtemps que sa sœur ne lui avait pas souri ainsi.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que toi. » répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

Sa petite sœur fronça les sourcils puis tourna la tête pour regarder le serviteur d'Arthur qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Ce fut rapide mais le geste n'échappa pas à Caelia. Elle vit clairement leurs mains s'effleurer. Les lèvres de sa sœur formèrent alors une très fine ligne. Elle ne souriait plus maintenant…

« Que viens-tu faire ici, Lia ?

-Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. C'est ce que doit faire une sœur, non ? »

La ligne formée par les lèvres de sa sœur devint encore plus fine et Caelia vit, une nouvelle fois, des mains se frôler. Les rumeurs des serviteurs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle regarda ensuite le serviteur d'Arthur. Qu'est-ce que sa sœur pouvait bien trouver à cet imbécile ? Elle se souvint alors de certains des amants de son mari. Ce n'était pas toujours pour la qualité de leurs conversations qu'il lui choisissait...

« Et je t'en remercie, Lia. » dit soudain sa sœur.

Le ton était neutre. Le regard aussi. Caelia vit distinctement le serviteur lever les yeux au ciel. Elle regarda ensuite vers le médecin. Il souriait mais ce sourire amusé disparut quand il se rendit compte son regard était posé sur lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Caelia au vieil homme.

-Bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois traiter l'une de ses crises. Celle-ci semble avoir été plus grave que les précédente mais Dame Eolhsand a l'air de s'en remettre rapidement. »

Il regarda ensuite la barde.

« Je vous prie de garder le lit pendant quelques jours ma Dame. Au calme, si possible. »

Gaïus se tourna ensuite vers Caelia.

« Pourriez-vous rapporter tout ceci à sa Majesté Olaf ? »

Caelia inclina la tête puis demanda :

« Les visites sont-elles toujours interdites ?

-Pas formellement mais j'aimerais qu'elles restent minimales. Dame Eolhsand a, avant tout, besoin de calme… »

Le regard du médecin se posa sur le serviteur. Caelia s'attendait à entendre de nouvelles instructions mais le vieil homme garda le silence.

« Je sais quoi faire, Gaïus. » dit finalement le jeune homme.

Le médecin de la Cour inclina la tête. Cet échange étonna quelque peu Caelia. C'était comme… On aurait dit que le vieux médecin laissait le serviteur d'Arthur entièrement responsable des soins à apporter à sa sœur. Bien sûr, il était son apprenti mais…

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda Caelia.

Elle avait adressé cette question au médecin mais elle s'attendait à voir le serviteur répondre. Ce ne fut ni l'un, ni l'autre.

« J'ai déjà toute l'aide dont j'ai besoin, Lia. »

Le serviteur regarda sa sœur. Les lèvres de la barde se serrèrent pendant un court instant.

« Mais je te remercie de ta sollicitude ainsi que de ta visite. » dit finalement la barde.

Le serviteur sourit. Tout d'un coup, sa sœur ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi… »

Elle regarda ensuite le serviteur.

« Pour survivre, nous sommes obligés de mentir. Pourquoi ment-il ? »

Le serviteur écarquilla les yeux puis lança un regard effrayé à Caelia et Gaïus. Il prit ensuite la main de la barde dans la sienne. Eolhsand baissa la tête.

« Je me souviens maintenant, murmura-t-elle. Pour son fils. Pour le protéger. Les pères mentent toujours. Pour leurs enfants, disent-ils, mais ils ne font ça que pour se protéger eux-mêmes. »

…

* * *

Ahélya est toujours devant l'écran de son ordinateur mais elle a arrêté de pleurer. Elle est, d'ailleurs, plutôt morte de rire.

A : Putain, mais c'est quoi ces coupes de cheveux.

PvC : Toujours en train de regarder Kaamelott ?

A : Yep.

* * *

Scène 13 : Une intrusion.


	15. Scène 13

**Scène 13 : Une intrusion.**

.

Après sa visite au Roi Olaf et à sa sœur, Leodagan se dirigea vers la tour abritant les quartiers du médecin de la Cour. Il se demandait parfois comment Uther pouvait faire autant confiance à Gaïus. L'homme avait été après tout un sorcier, pas un puissant sorcier bien sûr, mais un sorcier tout de même. Il était vrai que le vieil homme semblait avoir tenu sa promesse de ne pas utiliser la magie depuis la Grande Purge et une chose pareille méritait sans doute la confiance d'Uther. Celle de Leodagan en revanche… Une telle chose restait à voir.

L'ancien écuyer d'Uther trouva l'officine du médecin vide. Où pouvait-il donc bien être ?

Il se rappela ensuite ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Sans doute se trouvait-il avec la barde… L'autre sœur du Roi Olaf.

Leodagan retourna dans les quartiers nobles du château et se retrouva bientôt dans le même couloir que plus tôt mais devant une porte différente. Il frappa.

Silence.

Il frappa à nouveau. Le silence toujours mais quelqu'un finit par venir lui ouvrir.

Que faisait donc le serviteur d'Arthur ici ? Le serviteur qu'il avait vu se diriger vers cette même porte la nuit de son arrivée, réalisa-t-il ensuite. Que devait-il donc en penser ? Mais cela n'avait sans doute aucune importance. Il nota cependant ce fait dans un coin de son esprit. On ne savait jamais.

Leodagan entra dans la pièce puis il s'inclina devant les deux femmes présentes.

« Mes Dames. »

La barde, assise dans son lit, ne lui rendit pas son salut. Sa sœur ainée inclina simplement la tête.

Le silence s'installa. Caelia le brisa.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, Messire Leodagan. »

La présence de l'ancien écuyer d'Uther était alarmante.

« Je suis heureux de voir que votre sœur se porte mieux. » dit Leodagan en jetant un coup d'œil à la barde.

Ou peut-être se trompait-il à ce sujet ? La sœur de Caelia avait l'air plus pâle qu'à son entrée dans la chambre. Elle avait fermé les yeux et elle était en train de serrer sa couverture entre ses poings. Le serviteur d'Arthur s'aperçut de son trouble et s'empressa d'aller vers elle. Il la força doucement à relever la tête vers lui puis lui ordonna à voix basse d'ouvrir les yeux. Leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment. Merlin lâcha ensuite la barde et cligna des yeux. Il soupira.

« Seigneur Leodagan, veuillez m'excuser mais pourriez-vous sortir je vous prie. Il commence à y avoir beaucoup trop de monde ici et Dame Eolhsand a besoin de repos et de calme. »

Caelia lança un regard surpris au serviteur. Il était donc capable de s'adresser correctement à ses supérieurs. Incroyable.

Leodagan inclina la tête.

« J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette intrusion Dame Eolhsand. J'étais, en fait, à la recherche de Gaïus et comme je ne le trouvais pas dans son cabinet… »

La barde inclina simplement la tête.

« Que désirez-vous Messire ? » demanda Gaïus.

L'ancien écuyer d'Uther jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres personne présentes puis reporta son attention sur Gaïus.

« Serait-il possible d'en discuter en privé ? »

Caelia en conclut qu'il comptait lui parler de Viviane.

« Bien sûr. J'ai encore à voir quelques patients mais ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

-Je peux vous escorter, proposa le seigneur de Carmélide.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

La décision étant prise, il était temps pour les deux hommes de partir mais avant de s'en aller, le médecin s'adressa à son apprenti.

« Je te laisse t'occuper de Dame Eolhsand. »

Merlin inclina la tête. Gaïus et Leodagan quittèrent la pièce. Le silence s'installa.

« Pourquoi restes-tu ici ? » demanda soudain Eolhsand à sa sœur.

Parce que tu es malade et parce que tu sais forcément quelque chose sur Viviane, pensa Caelia.

…

* * *

A : A long time ago, we used to be friends but I… haven't thought of you lately at all…

PvC : Et elle est passée à Veronica Mars… T'as pas des nouvelles séries à voir ? 12 Monkeys par exemple…

Ahélya continue de chanter.

PvC : Bref, elle vous présente toutes ses excuses pour ne pas avoir poster la semaine derrière. C'est juste qu'elle a oublié de transférer ses chapitres de Vincent à Ciel ; ouais, ses ordis ont des prénoms ; avant de partir passer le week-end à Paris.

A : Nyaaaaaaaaaaaah…. I ship it.

PvC soupire et préfère ne pas faire de commentaire. Pour le moment.

PvC : Pas de silence radio ce week-end et… Elle a même recommencé à écrire cette fic. Elle en est à la scène 26.

* * *

Scène 14 : Une information ?


	16. Scène 14

**Scène 14 : Une information ?**

.

Guenièvre, ainsi que Caelia le lui avait ordonné, surveillait Viviane qui était toujours profondément endormie. Elle n'aimait pas être là. Viviane… C'était Viviane…

La jeune servante se leva et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre conduisant au salon. Elle voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, histoire de voir si Brune était là. C'était elle la servante de Viviane après tout. Elle entrebâilla donc doucement la porte et entendit :

« Je pense que Dame Viviane a été ensorcelée. »

Guenièvre se figea.

« Vous ne savez pas…

-Sous quel type d'ensorcèlement est-elle ? demanda Olaf.

-Je soupçonne un philtre d'amour.

-Arthur… »

La servante referma la porte le plus doucement possible. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Viviane. Elle la regarda pendant un long moment.

Ensorcelée…

Philtre d'amour…

Arthur…

Mais…

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Elle ne voulait pas penser à tout cela. Elle voulait sortir d'ici, s'éloigner de Viviane.

Où était donc Brune ?

Le temps passa. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Olaf. Guenièvre se leva et s'inclina.

« Votre Majesté. » dit-elle à mi-voix.

Le Roi s'approcha du lit.

« Elle dort toujours…

-En effet, Votre Majesté. »

Il s'assit.

« Tu peux te retirer. »

Guenièvre s'inclina et s'en alla. Après être sortie des appartements occupés par le Roi de Northumbrie et sa famille, la servante se dirigea vers la chambre de son habituelle maîtresse.

…

* * *

A : NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

PvC : Cherchez pas. Elle est juste bloquée en mode fangirl de 14 ans en regardant Veronica Mars.

A : Ils sont trop choupiiiiiii. I ship it.

* * *

Scène 15 : Une Prophétie.


	17. Scène 15

**Scène 15 : Une Prophétie.**

.

Un silence pesant s'était installé à la suite du départ de Gaïus et Leodagan. Caelia était toujours au chevet de sa sœur qui s'était recouchée en clamant que la présence de tous ces gens l'avait fatiguée. Elle avait décidé de ne pas prendre ombrage du fait qu'elle lui tournait maintenant le dos. Elle avait même presque souri en voyant le regard désolé que lui avait lancé le serviteur du prince Arthur après que sa sœur ait adopté cette position. Une fois, celle-ci confortablement installée, le serviteur était allé chercher une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce pour l'apporter auprès du lit et s'assoir. Il avait ensuite ouvert un énorme volume en cuir qui se trouvait auparavant sur la table de nuit. Un livre de médecine sans doute… Caelia n'avait pas pu en voir le titre. De temps en temps, le serviteur levait la tête de son ouvrage pour regarder sa sœur. Il garda le silence et n'adressa jamais le moindre mot à Caelia ou à sa sœur. Jamais.

« Le prince Arthur n'a donc pas besoin de toi ? » dit-elle soudain.

Le jeune homme releva la tête puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Il sait que je dois m'occuper de… De Dame Eolhsand et connaissant Arthur, il viendra me chercher s'il a vraiment besoin de moi.

-Il aura toujours besoin de toi, murmura Eolhsand. Une pièce a toujours deux faces. »

Le serviteur prit aussitôt la main de la barde et son regard plongea dans le sien. Caelia n'y fit pas attention. Elle était encore estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La familiarité de Merlin à l'égard de son maître… C'était intolérable. Ce jeune homme n'avait aucun respect des convenances et c'était ça qui veillait sur sa sœur. Sa sœur… Caelia se rappela alors l'autre raison de sa visite. Viviane. Mais elle ne pouvait poser des questions à sa sœur à ce sujet tant que le serviteur d'Arthur était présent.

« Un baiser. Un baiser d'amour véritable. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

Caelia baissa la tête en entendant la voix de sa sœur. Cette dernière s'était retournée et elle la fixait attentivement maintenant. Ses yeux avaient l'air de briller.

« Le premier pour le Royaume. Le dernier pour la Magie. Ça a toujours fonctionné ainsi. Elle est première et dernière. Elle aura le choix et elle sera puissante. Peu importe celui qu'elle fera. »

Puis soudain, la barde sursauta et tourna la tête vers Merlin.

« Dame Eolhsand, lui dit-il, peut-être devriez-vous reprendre un peu de la potion que vous a préparé Gaïus.

-Dormir ne me fera aucun bien, Sin… »

Elle se tut et ferma les yeux.

 **Le Sang appelle le Sang. Le Sang a besoin du Sang. Le Feu...**

Peut-être devait-il la laisser se perdre dans sa litanie ? Tant qu'elle ne parlait pas à voix haute…

Merlin regarda Caelia. Elle se méprit sur la raison de ce regard.

« Je sais. Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'elle peut dire quand elle est dans cet état-là. » dit-elle.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Tu peux entrer, Guenièvre. »

Un silence pesant suivit la soudaine exclamation d'Eolhsand.

…

* * *

PvC : Pas d'exclamation aujourd'hui ? Tu continues pourtant de regarder Veronica Mars.

A : J'aime pas la saison 3. J'ai juste envie de sauter directement au film là...

PvC : Mais tu continues quand même de regarder...

A : Si tu savais le nombre de truc que j'ai lu/regardé alors que j'aimais pas. Tout ça pour la science.

PvC : Oh, je sais... D'ailleurs, 50 shades... On continue pas ? C'était fun ton jeu à boire...

A : Sur ces mots, je vous rappelle que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et j'espère que cette fic continue de vous plaire.

PvC : Et vous inquiétez pas, le plot va finir par avancer.

A : Eh !

* * *

Scène 16 : Une Peur


	18. Scène 16

**Scène 16 : Une Peur**

.

Olaf passa un long moment dans la chambre de sa file, à la regarder dormir. Ensorcelée. On l'avait ensorcelée. On l'avait forcée à aimer Arthur. Pourquoi ? Et qui ? Et la magie ? Est-ce que pour ça aussi, on l'avait forcée ? Et qui avait pu la lui apprendre ? Car quelqu'un était en train de lui apprendre à s'en servir, il en était certain.

Olaf continuait à regarder sa fille.

A chaque génération ou presque, la Magie avait réclamé un enfant du Roi de Northumbrie. Le Premier pour le Royaume. Le Dernier pour la Magie. C'était ce qu'on disait dans sa famille. Mais les deux finissaient toujours au service du Royaume. Normalement. Un Roi et un Sorcier pour le servir. Pas de prêtresse ou de druide pour être sorcier de la Cour dans leur royaume. La fonction avait toujours été occupée par un membre de la famille royale. Son grand-oncle avait été le dernier. Sa sœur aurait dû lui succéder mais elle n'était pas une sorcière, pas comme… Pas comme sa propre fille.

Et si quelqu'un finissait par se rendre compte qu'elle avait des pouvoirs ? Leodagan avait bien compris pour le sort. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour savoir que Viviane était une sorcière ? Caelia avait raison. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'emmener ici, avec eux.

« Père ? »

Il sourit en voyant que sa fille était maintenant réveillée.

« Bonjour Viviane. »

La jeune femme se redressa et s'étira. Olaf se leva.

« Je vais appeler ta servante. »

Viviane sortit de son lit.

« Qu'elle se dépêche d'arriver alors. Je veux aller voir Arthur pendant qu'il est en train de s'entrainer. »

Olaf savait qu'il devait essayer de dissuader sa fille de faire une chose pareille. C'était ce que Caelia aurait fait mais…

« Je vais lui dire de se presser en ce cas.

-Mille mercis Père ! » s'écria Viviane avec un sourire éclatant.

…

* * *

A : 'Tain, cette saison est vraiment chiante.

PvC : ça se voit... Si elle l'était pas, tu l'aurais déjà fini...

A : Au moins, j'écris mes fics en même temps...

PvC : Clairement, une bonne nouvelle en effet...

A : Et tes bonus ?

PvC Bonus ? Bonus ? Quoi, ça être ?

* * *

Scène 17 : Un Contact


	19. Scène 17

**Scène 17 : Un Contact**

.

Guenièvre était restée pendant un grand moment sur le pas de la porte. Quelque chose lui échappait. Comment Eolhsand avait-elle pu savoir qu'elle était sur le point de frapper ? La servante se rendit ensuite compte de la présence de Caelia. Elle s'inclina.

« Entre, Guenièvre. Ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte. » ordonna Eolhsand.

Elle entra, ainsi qu'on venait de lui ordonner, et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester avec ma nièce, lui dit Caelia.

-Sa Majesté Olaf m'a relevée de mon service, ma Dame. »

Son frère avait donc décidé de se charger de la surveillance de Viviane…

« Comment allez-vous, ma Dame ? » demanda ensuite Guenièvre à Eolhsand.

La barde lui sourit.

« J'ai passé une bonne nuit, Guenièvre. Merlin semble être dans son élément lorsqu'il est question de médecine.

-A t'entendre, El, on dirait que je suis un terrible serviteur. » répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Il se rappela soudain qu'Eolhsand et lui n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Le serviteur lança un regard effrayé à Caelia. La sœur d'Eolhsand resta silencieuse. Étonnant.

 **Nous couchons ensemble.**

Une brusque quinte de toux s'empara de Merlin.

« Merlin ?

-Je vais bien, Gwen. Je vais bien. »

Et mentalement…

 **El !**

 **C'est ce qu'elle pense. Que nous sommes amants. Elle a dû entendre les rumeurs.**

 **Et elle ne dit rien ?**

 **Tu préférerais qu'elle dise quelque chose ?**

 **Sweostor aussi a couché avec papa Memrys… Et maman Grande sœur… Et Yvain…**

Une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Merlin ? » demanda Guenièvre d'un ton inquiet.

Il lui fit signe que oui.

 **Sweostor, pourquoi es-tu en train d'écouter notre conversation ?**

 **Sweostor s'ennuie. Mon aile fait mal. Je ne peux pas chasser avec le Grand Dragon. Sweostor veut revenir au Grand Château. Yvain lui manque. Yvain va avoir besoin de moi. A cause de la mauvaise nouvelle.**

 **Tu ne peux pas revenir ici tant que ton aile n'est pas complètement guérie. Tu le sais.**

La Dragonne garda le silence. Merlin et Eolhsand savaient qu'elle était en train de bouder.

 **Jeune Dragonne, n'y pense même pas !**

« Tu as mal à la tête, Merlin ? »

Le jeune homme avait grimacé tout en portant la main à son front quand la voix de Kilgarrah avait résonné dans son esprit. La présence du Grand Dragon, sa voix, était écrasante. D'après Eolhsand, c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas encore l'habitude. En attendant, il n'avait qu'à cacher le mieux possible la douleur qu'engendrait une brusque communication mentale avec Kilgarrah. Il avait échoué apparemment.

« Tu as veillé sur ma sœur toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas, intervint Caelia. Ne devrais-tu pas aller te reposer ?

-Je peux m'occuper de Dame Eolhsand à ta place. » dit alors Guenièvre.

Caelia regarda la servante. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Guenièvre, peut-être serait-il préférable que je me passe de tes services pour que tu puisses t'occuper de ma sœur… »

Un bras serpenta vivement vers elle et une main s'empara soudain de la sienne.

 **Es-tu en train de basculer dans la folie, toi aussi ? Ou as-tu soudain décidé que tu préférais m'envoyer au bûcher au lieu de me rééduquer ?**

Caelia écarquilla yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

 **Tu sais très bien ce que c'est, Lia. Par le Feu et par le Sang. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Nous partageons le même sang. N'oublie jamais ça.**

Caelia fit tout son possible pour que sa sœur lâche sa main et étrangement, elle la laissa faire.

 **Tu crois que c'est suffisant, Lia ?**

Elle essaya bien d'ignorer la voix dans son esprit mais…

 **Tu es ma sœur. Tu partages mon sang. Un contact… ça ne fait que réveiller ce qui est là depuis longtemps.**

Mais la voix de sa sœur n'était pas seulement dans son esprit. Tout haut, elle disait cependant tout autre chose.

« Je te remercie infiniment de ta sollicitude Lia mais je n'ai pas besoin que Guenièvre consacre tout son temps à ma personne. »

La barde regarda ensuite la servante.

« Mais je te remercie pour y avoir pensé, Guenièvre. »

Une courte pause.

« J'ai déjà toute l'aide dont j'ai besoin. » dit-elle en faisant tout son possible pour ne par regarder Merlin.

…

* * *

PvC : Tiens, tu as arrêté de regarder Veronica Mars...

A (pleure) : Je veux paaaaas qu'ils se séparent !

PvC : Y'a le film...

A (continue de pleurer) : M'en fous. Je veux paaaaaaaas !

* * *

Scène 18 : Un projet de visite


	20. Scène 18

**Scène 18 : Un projet de visite**

.

Olaf avait accompagné sa fille au terrain d'entraînement des chevaliers de Camelot. Il n'était pas question de la laisser y aller seule. Sa servante aurait pu l'accompagner, bien sûr… Cette même servante qui s'était évanouie et l'avait donc laissée complètement seule la veille. Il n'était pas question qu'une chose pareille se reproduise.

Sa fille était heureuse. Elle avait pris le bras qu'il lui avait offert en souriant quand ils avaient quitté leur appartement et ce sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres jusqu'à maintenant. Au cours de leur marche, elle lui parla d'Arthur et le simple fait de parler du jeune homme la faisait rayonner. Olaf ne savait pas comment réagir face aux manifestations de cet amour. C'était un sortilège, une illusion. Depuis un an, sa fille avait été ensorcelée et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il connaissait la magie pourtant. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

« Père, on dirait que vous vous rendez à un enterrement. Souriez donc un peu. Si Arthur…

-Viviane… »

Mais Olaf se tut presque aussitôt. Que pouvait-il dire à sa fille maintenant qu'il savait ? Devait-il lui dire qu'elle était ensorcelée ? Que cet amour qu'elle éprouvait n'avait rien de réel ?

Mais ils étaient arrivés au terrain d'entraînement. Le bras de Viviane quitta aussitôt le sien et la jeune femme se précipita vers les deux hommes et l'enfant qui se tenaient au bord du terrain. Arthur, Edwin et l'enfant la saluèrent puis son prince charmant s'intéressa de nouveau à ses chevaliers. Un air déçu apparut sur le visage de Viviane et il était toujours là quand Olaf arriva près d'eux.

« Neveu, dit-il en inclinant la tête. Prince Arthur. »

Nouvelle inclinaison de la tête. Arthur lui rendit son salut puis reporta son attention sur ses chevaliers.

« Mon oncle, dit Edwin après un long moment de silence. Êtes-vous allé voir… »

Le Roi de Cymru hésita.

« Ta tante ? finit Olaf à sa place.

-Tante ! Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ?!

-Je ne plaisante jamais quand il est question de notre famille, Viviane.

-Mais c'est une barde !

-C'est une longue histoire, Viviane. »

Une trop longue histoire qu'il ne pouvait raconter ici…

« Votre Majesté… » commença à dire Arthur.

Il hésita. Devait-il confirmer les soupçons d'Edwin et les siens à propos de l'identité des kidnappeurs d'Eolhsand ? C'était du passé évidemment mais il doutait que la question qu'il voulait poser serait la bienvenue, même après tout ce temps. Tout d'un coup, Arthur pensa à Morgane. Et si c'était son père à la place d'Olaf… Que devait-il faire ? Poser la question sans s'occuper de ses conséquences ? Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur la Vallée des Dragons…

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, la conversation entre les personnes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés avait continué.

« Quelle maladie a-t-elle en fait ? demanda Edwin.

-Elle a toujours été une enfant fragile. Même avant… »

Le Roi de Northumbrie se tut puis reprit :

« Une faiblesse des nerfs. C'est ce que notre médecin a toujours dit. Puis… il y a eu son enlèvement et… »

Il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus. Heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour que les autres comprennent de toute façon.

« Par qui a-t-elle été enlevée, père ? »

Olaf se figea.

« Ils sont tous morts et enterrés. Laissons-les donc là où ils sont. » dit-il après un long moment de silence.

Tous morts, venaient de dire Olaf. Les Druides étaient toujours en vie… Les Prêtresses de l'Île, non. Les Dragonniers non plus… Mais ça pouvait aussi être un groupe de sorciers qui étaient maintenant tous morts. Arthur n'avait aucune preuve. Les possibilités…

« Je ne pensais pas qu'Elaine t'avait…

-Parler d'elle ? Mère ne peut parler de musique sans parler d'elle. » répliqua Edwin.

La phrase fit sourire Olaf mais en même temps, son cœur se serra. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ses sœurs, toutes ses sœurs, mais avec le retour de la plus jeune… Elle lui avait tellement manquée. Non, en vérité, quelque part, elles lui manquaient toutes énormément.

« Peut-être… Peut-être devrais-je inviter Elaine à venir me voir, dit Olaf. Niamh aussi, sans doute.

-Êtes-vous en train de vouloir organiser une réunion de famille, mon oncle ? demanda Edwin avec un petit sourire.

-Peut-être, répondit-il.

-Et cette barde sera là, elle aussi, j'imagine, lâcha Viviane d'un ton méprisant.

-Viviane, je t'interdis d'utiliser ce ton…

-Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ma tante ? Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr père ? Elle a disparu pendant des années. Et si…

-C'est elle, Viviane. Je…

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? »

A cause de l'une de ces choses qu'elles avaient en commun, la magie, mais ce n'était pas une réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner.

« Peut-être que si tu la rencontrais… » commença-t-il à dire à mi-voix.

Peut-être que si elle la rencontrait, elle contrôlerait mieux sa magie, elle leur dirait qui la lui avait enseignée…

« La rencontrer… » répéta Viviane.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Arthur.

« Connaissez-vous bien cette femme qui prétend être la sœur de mon père, Sire ?

-Je ne peux pas dire que je la connais si bien que ça mais comme elle sait beaucoup de choses sur la magie, je lui parle souvent et…

-Bien, le coupa alors Viviane en prenant son bras. Vous allez donc pouvoir me la présenter.

-Votre père est certainement mieux placé que moi pour…

-Mais il ne l'a pas vu depuis des années ! »

Elle chercha à se mettre en marche mais Arthur ne bougea pas et l'obligea donc à rester sur place.

« Maintenant ? demanda le Prince.

-Viviane ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Edwin et Olaf.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi remettre ceci à plus tard ? Si cette femme est réellement ma tante, je me dois de faire sa connaissance...

-Elle est malade, intervint Edwin.

-Je dois donc aussi lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement. Je suis sûre que tante Lia serait ravie de voir que je remplis mon devoir envers ma famille…

-Le médecin de la cour a interdit toute visite, rappela Olaf.

-Comme si une chose pareille pouvait vous arrêter, père. »

Le bras de Viviane quitta celui d'Arthur pour s'enrouler autour de celui d'Olaf.

« Vous voulez que je fasse sa connaissance. Vous l'avez dit vous-même… »

…

* * *

A : Toutes mes excuses pour la rétention de chapitre la semaine dernière mais celui-ci ne me plaisait pas tellement. J'ai eu besoin de retravailler quelques trucs.

PvC : Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que tu avais rattrapé ton avance.

A : Oh nan. Je la maintiens bien pour le moment.

PvC : Parce que tu fais de la rétention...

A : Mais nan !

* * *

Scène 19 : Un homme Invisible


	21. Scène 19

**Scène 19 : Un homme Invisible**

.

Il s'était juré de ne pas connaître un seul échec aujourd'hui et il savait que, pour qu'une chose pareille se produise, il devait rester dans ce couloir, le couloir sur lequel s'ouvrait la chambre de la barde et les appartements que partageaient Olaf et le reste de sa famille. La magie l'avait, bien sûr, bien aidé dans sa quête. Un simple sort d'invisibilité. Une alcôve. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir observer facilement les allers et venues de tout le monde.

Pour le moment, il n'y avait plus personne dans les appartements du Roi Olaf. Le moment était donc venu de laisser un message à sa jeune élève. Enfin !

…

* * *

PvC : Elle continue la rétention !

A : Mais nan. Je ne voulais juste pas les laisser une semaine sans rien après un chapitre aussi court, voyons !

* * *

Scène 20 : Une Famille visite.


	22. Scène 20

**Scène 20 : Une Famille visite.**

.

Olaf avait fait tout son possible pour les empêcher de rendre visite à sa jeune sœur mais il avait échoué. Il se trouvait donc maintenant devant la porte de la chambre de la barde de Camelot avec sa fille, son neveu, le prince de la Cité et le page de ce dernier. On l'avait, il ne savait trop comment, désigné pour frapper à la porte mais il hésitait à le faire. Tout ce monde dans la chambre d'Eolhsand… Ce comportement finit par excéder sa fille qui finit par frapper à la porte à sa place. Viviane n'attendit pas la moindre invitation à entrer. Elle ouvrit tout simplement la porte et s'introduisit dans la pièce. La jeune fille y trouva ses deux tantes, la vraie et celle qui, paraît-il, l'était, ainsi que deux des serviteurs du chateau. Sa tante, la vraie, se leva en la voyant entrer.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

Viviane haussa les épaules et répliqua :

« Père veut que je rencontre cette femme qui prétend être sa sœur. »

Un regard doré et acéré se posa alors sur la jeune fille.

« Prétendre… Jouer… Mentir… Je l'ai fait à de multiple reprise mais il y a des sangs qu'on ne peut renier. »

Viviane regarda la femme qui venait de parler sans comprendre. Son regard se porta ensuite vers son père. Peut-être lui fournirait-il une explication à ces paroles étranges ?

« Elle est malade. » lui rappela Olaf.

Folle, voulait-il sûrement dire. Viviane comprenait mieux pourquoi on ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle maintenant.

Edwin avait finit par entrer dans la pièce, lui aussi. Le Roi de Cymru s'avança jusqu'au lit de la barde et s'inclina.

« J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez cette visite impromptue. Je me nomme Edwin. Je suis votre neveu.

-Je sais qui tu es. »

Elle le détailla du regard pendant un long moment. Il frissonna.

« Pourquoi vous donner les mêmes noms ? Est-ce vraiment le meilleur moyen de se souvenir de ceux qui ont disparu ? »

Elle regarda ensuite les autres visiteurs. Viviane puis Olaf, Arthur et enfin Yvain. Son regard changea quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant. Elle avait l'air si triste. Elle secoua ensuite légèrement la tête puis elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle leva les bras et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Merlin se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et posa un genou sur le lit que la barde occupait. Ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes. Il l'obligea à baisser les bras. Elle essaya de se libérer, voulait relever les bras. Elle secouait la tête. Le serviteur l'en empêcha. D'une main ferme, il l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui. Elle avait fermé les yeux mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle sursauta. Ses paupières se soulevèrent. Le serviteur et le barde se fixèrent pendant un long moment.

 **Souviens-toi de qui tu es.**

 **Je n'ai jamais vraiment su qui j'étais.**

 **Je peux t'aider à te rappeler.**

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle eut soudain l'air épuisé.

« Ne me laisse pas seule avec les voix Si… Ne me laisse pas seule avec les voix s'il te plaît. »

Elle essaya de se rallonger. Il la laissa faire. Elle garda sa mienne dans la sienne, même après s'être installée le plus confortablement possible dans son lit. Merlin releva ensuite la tête.

Guenièvre avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à l'un des crises de sa maîtresse actuelle mais celle-ci semblait tellement plus grave que les précédentes.

Arthur était mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Viviane l'entraîner ici. Gaïus avait interdit tout visite. Ça ne pouvait pas être pour rien et vu ce qui venait de se passer, cela ne l'était pas… Et il voulait lui demander si c'était bien les Dragonniers qui l'avaient enlevée... Alors que cet enlèvement avait eu de telles conséquences sur elle… Il pensa ensuite à Morgane et se mit à prier. Il était prêt à faire tout ce que les dieux de l'Ancienne et Nouvelle Religion lui demanderaient s'ils pouvaient faire en sorte que l'enlèvement de Morgane n'ait pas les mêmes conséquences que celui d'Eolhsand. La pensée, et cette prière, portaient sans doute la marque de l'hérésie mais il s'en moquait. C'était pour Morgane.

Yvain ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train d'arriver à Eolhsand. Si Sweostor avait été là, elle le lui aurait sûrement expliqué et il n'aurait certainement rien compris à son explication mais comme ça, il se serait senti un tant soit peu utile. Peut-être devait-il demander des explications à Merlin ? Peut-être devait-il lui demander s'il avait besoin de son aide ?

Viviane fronça les sourcils en regardant le serviteur dont elle avait complètement oublié le nom calmer cette femme qui prétendait être sa tante. Elle sentait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir mais qui lui faisait confusément penser à Trickler. Il y avait quelque chose… Cette femme qui se faisait passer pour sa tante… Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui l'appelait, l'attirait. Elle ne manquerait pas d'en parler à son maître en matière de sorcellerie la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.

Edwin était pensif. Son oncle avait parlé d'une faiblesse des nerfs. Ce n'était qu'une façon polie de dire folie, tout le monde le savait, et après ce qu'il venait de voir, le jeune Roi repensa à son hypothèse et il se demandait ce que les Dragonniers avaient bien pu faire subir à sa tante. Avaient-ils fait la même chose à tous les autres enfants qu'ils avaient enlevé ? Oh, comme il remerciait intérieurement et vivement Uther et son grand-père pour les avoir tué.

Olaf avait failli se précipiter vers sa sœur pour la prendre dans sa bras quand il l'avait vu porter ses mains à sa tête. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait besoin de… De ce serviteur apparemment et pas de lui, pas de son propre frère. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce serviteur ? Il n'était pas de son sang. Il n'appartenait pas à la Vallée. Il n'y avait que ceux de son sang ou ceux de la Vallée qui pouvait la calmer quand elle se trouvait dans cet état. C'était ce que les Dragonniers lui avaient expliqué. Et pourtant, le serviteur d'Arthur était capable de faire une chose pareille. Olaf ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi.

Caelia fulminait. Sa haine de la Vallée était en train de connaître une force nouvelle. La voir dans cet état… Ce que ces gens avaient fait à sa sœur était immonde. Tout ça pour avoir un peu plus de pouvoir. Comment avaient-ils pu oser…

Eolhsand émit soudain un petit cri étranglé. Merlin l'obligea une nouvelle fois à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ferma les siens pendant un court instant puis les rouvrit pour les poser sur toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Pardonnez-moi mais j'aimerais que vous quittiez tous cette pièce. Immédiatement. »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa patiente.

« Elle a besoin de calme. »

Olaf réagit en premier.

« Bien sûr. Tout de suite ! »

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Guenièvre le suivait de près et elle fut la première à sortir de la chambre de la barde. Le Roi de Northumbrie regarda sa fille qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger.

« S'il te plaît... » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Viviane leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit. Edwin la suivit après avoir présenté de rapides excuses à la femme qu'ils avaient dérangé. Arthur fit de même mais seulement après avoir ordonné à mi-voix à Yvain de rester là pour aider Merlin. Caelia ne bougea pas. Olaf quitta la place qu'il occupait près de la porte pour s'approcher de sa sœur et la prendre par le bras.

« Attend deux minutes. » ordonna-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'oblige à le suivre.

Caelia regarda Merlin.

« Puisque le médecin de la Cour t'a confié ma sœur, je souhaiterais discuter avec toi des soins que tu comptes lui donner. »

Elle regarda ensuite son frère. Était-il d'accord avec cette demande ?

« Tu n'as pas tort, Lia. Viens nous voir dès que tu le peux… Merlin, c'est bien ça ? »

Le serviteur inclina la tête puis dit :

« Je viendrais dès que possible. »

Le Roi et sa sœur s'en allèrent. Yvain resta, ainsi que le lui avait ordonné Arthur.

« Tu peux t'en aller, si tu le souhaites. » lui dit Merlin après que la porte de la chambre se soit refermée sur Olaf et Caelia.

Le serviteur avait finalement lâché Eolhsand pour récupérer le sac qu'elle cachait sous son lit. Après quelques secondes de recherches, l'Enchanteur en sortit une dague d'un blanc immaculé.

« Arthur m'a dit de rester là pour t'aider. »

Merlin inclina la tête.

« Il y a des bandages dans la chambre voisine. Va les chercher s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite. »

Yvain quitta la pièce.

« El. » appela doucement Merlin.

La barde garda le silence et tendit le bras vers lui. Elle savait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Le Sang appelait le Sang. Le Feu protégeait le Feu. Le Sang aidait le Sang…

…

* * *

PvC est morte de rire.

PvC : nan mais c'est moi ou bien t'as bien failli te faire choper par la perfide Albion en train de faire quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec ton boulot, là ?

A : Je remettais en forme cette scène avant publication. C'est super important !

PvC : Mais c'est pas ton boulot...

Elle se remet à rire puis se calme.

PvC : Je tiens quand même à saluer ta tentative de fuite au labo pour mesurer tes concentrations d'ADN alors qu'il était sur le point de partir. Dommage qu'il t'ait vu et t'ait attendu pour savoir où en étaient tes manip.

Ahélya se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

PvC : J'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait donné si ta PCR n'avait par marché...

* * *

Scène 21 : Un Observateur.


	23. Scène 21

**Scène 21** **: Un Observateur.**

.

Trickler avait retrouvé le couloir et son alcôve pour pouvoir continuer d'observer les allés et venus de chacun. Il y avait du mouvement du côté de la chambre de la barde. Le bouffon vit bientôt sortir de la pièce la servante de Caelia puis Viviane et son cousin, et enfin Arthur. Olaf et sa sœur apparurent peu après. Le fils d'Uther raccompagna la famille royale de Northumbrie jusqu'à leurs quartiers puis il s'éloigna en compagnie de la servante de Caelia.

Trickler décida de se rapprocher de la chambre de la barde. Au bout de quelque minutes, il vit sortir le page et le serviteur d'Arthur. Et si… Oh oui, aujourd'hui avait bel et bien l'air d'être le jour où il ne connaîtrait pas l'échec.

…

* * *

PvC : ça, c'est de la rétention... Et une toute petite scène. Je suis à ça de dire que tu te fous un peu de leur g(censuré)e.

A : Mais il y aura un nouveau chapitre demain et j'ai 15 scènes d'avance !

PvC : Mouais.

* * *

Scène 22 : Un Bouquet


	24. Scène 22

**Scène 22 : Un Bouquet**

.

Au grand déplaisir de Viviane, Arthur l'avait abandonnée pour s'en aller, elle ne savait où, avec la servante de sa tante. La jeune fille avait vite remarqué que cette servante marchait à côté du Prince, pas quelques pas derrière lui, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux commencé à discuter peu après qu'Arthur ait dit au revoir à sa famille. Ce constat avait ajouté un soupçon de colère et de jalousie au déplaisir de Viviane. Comment Arthur osait-il l'abandonner ainsi mais aussi parler aussi amicalement avec une insignifiante servante ?

Edwin, en revanche, ne les avait pas encore quittés et Caelia était en train de l'inviter à rester afin de prendre une légère collation avec eux. Le roi de Cymru refusa.

« Mon épouse doit se demander où je suis passé. »

Caelia balaya cette réflexion d'un revers de la main.

« Nous n'avons qu'à appeler une servante pour qu'elle aille la chercher.

-Je pense que je vais le faire moi-même, ma tante. Je serais bientôt de retour avec elle. »

Edwin quitta la pièce. Caelia appela le serviteur de son frère et lui ordonna de se rendre aux cuisines. Viviane soupira.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda gentiment son père.

-La femme d'Edwin est d'un ennui, père. Elle ne fait que parler de ses enfants. Peut-être devrais-je demander à tante Lia d'inviter mon autre tante ? La folle, crut-elle bon de préciser. La conversation sera sans doute beaucoup plus intéressante si elle est là.

-Viviane ! »

Le ton courroucé d'Olaf surprit la jeune fille.

« Père ?

-Je t'interdis de... »

Il se tut puis soupira.

« Lia me l'a toujours dit. J'aurais dû être plus autoritaire avec toi…

-Père…

-Non, Viviane. Lia a raison. Il est temps que tu te conduises conformément à ton rang. Tu te montreras polie avec Edwin et sa femme quand ils seront là et pour avoir fait montre d'aussi peu de de respect envers ta tante malade, je t'interdis toute sortie pour le reste de la journée. »

Viviane fut sidérée par ces ordres mais plutôt que de répliquer, elle fit volte-face et alla, ainsi qu'on venait de le lui ordonner, dans sa chambre. Elle trouva ainsi, sur son lit, une douzaine de mouron blanc (1). Trickler voulait donc la voir. La jeune fille toucha l'une des fleurs et vit pendant un bref instant le couloir de Camelot sur lequel donnaient leurs appartements. Cette nuit, ils se retrouveraient là-bas. Elle ne savait pas encore où Trickler l'emmènerait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il continuait à lui enseigner ce qu'il savait.

…

* * *

(1) Langage des fleurs : Le mouron blanc ou mouron des oiseaux signifie rendez-vous. Le nombre de fleurs détermine l'heure du rendez-vous.

* * *

A : Vous voyez ! J'ai posté et la scène est plus longue !

PvC : Plus longue que la précédente, ça, c'est certain. (à voix basse) En même temps, c'est pas difficile.

A : La prochaine scène en revanche...

* * *

Scène 23 : Une Dame


	25. Scène 23

**Scène 23 : Une Dame**

.

Trickler ne pouvait pas vraiment le croire. Ce jour marquait la fin de ses trop nombreux échec. Il en était certain. Les Dieux étaient de son côté. Enfin !

Il avait réussi à donner rendez-vous à Viviane et la tante de la jeune femme, sa tante dont personne ne savait rien, semblait maintenant être seule dans sa chambre. Oui, les Dieux étaient définitivement de son côté aujourd'hui. Il leur adressa donc une rapide prière pour les remercier mais il préféra s'abstenir de demander à ce que ces bienfaits continuent. Certains dieux étaient capricieux, l'une d'entre eux en particulier, celle qu'on pouvait remercier mais qu'on ne devait pas prier.

D'un bon pas, et après que le serviteur et le page d'Arthur aient complètement disparus de son champ de vision, Trickler se dirigea vers la chambre de la barde de Camelot. Le bouffon hésita devant la porte pendant un court instant. Devait-il s'assurer de sa solitude avec un sort avant d'entrer ? Non, il ne devait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait cherché à écouter ce qui se passait dans la chambre de la barde. Et puis, il n'avait pas quitté le couloir. Il avait vu le serviteur et le page s'en aller. Non. Pas besoin de sort. Et puis, de toute façon les Dieux étaient de son côté aujourd'hui. Trickler ouvrit donc résolument la porte qui se trouvait devant lui.

La pièce était vide.

…

* * *

PvC : Tu devrais avoir honte de poster des chapitres comme ça.

A : La suivante est plus longue.

PvC : C'est toujours ce que tu dis.

Ahélya hausse les épaules.

A : Ignorons la rabat-joie et jouons un peu. Un bon pour une question à ceux qui me donnent la référence utiliser pour cette micro-scène

* * *

Scène 24 : Un Rendez-vous sur les remparts


	26. Scène 24

**Scène 24 : Un Rendez-vous sur les remparts**

.

Yvain et Merlin marchaient côte à côte sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ils se rendaient au rendez-vous sur les remparts qu'Arthur avait fixé plus tôt. Yvain réfléchissait. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans la chambre d'Eolhsand, une chose dont Merlin n'avait pas voulu qu'il soit témoin. Quant à l'Enchanteur, il était inquiet. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Eolhsand seule. Trickler… Évidemment qu'il allait essayer de s'introduire encore une fois dans sa chambre si la Barde avait soudain l'air d'être seule.

 **Je vais bien, Merlin.**

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Est-ce que tu avais vraiment besoin des bandages ? » lâcha brusquement Yvain.

Merlin le regarda, surpris.

« Yvain... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! »

Le page et le serviteur relevèrent la tête. Arthur, Léon, Key et Guenièvre étaient déjà là, sur les remparts, évidemment, et ils avaient l'air de les attendre avec impatience. Le jeune homme et l'enfant pressèrent le pas pour les rejoindre. Merlin salua rapidement les deux chevaliers une fois arrivé. Ceux-ci lui rendirent son salut. Léon lui demande ensuite des nouvelles d'Eolhsand. Le serviteur ne répondit pas tout de suite. La question l'avait surpris.

« Elle… Elle va mieux. »

Elle allait mieux, c'était vrai, mais pour combien de temps ?

« Merlin, ça va ? » demanda alors Guenièvre d'un ton inquiet.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle prit sa main. Elle était bandée. Paume et poignet gauches.

« Tu t'es blessé. Comment ? » demanda Arthur.

Et quand ? Le Prince était certain que la main de Merlin n'était pas bandée lorsqu'ils avaient rendu visite à Eolhsand.

Merlin retira sa main de celle de Guenièvre et la cacha derrière son dos.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir, Sire ? »

Arthur le regarda pendant un long moment. Pourquoi Merlin n'avait-il pas répondu à sa question ? S'il avait été blessé, pourquoi ne rien dire là-dessus ? Et pourquoi cachait-il ainsi sa main ?

« Merlin… commença à dire Arthur d'un ton à moitié menaçant.

-C'est Dame Eolhsand ! » s'écria Yvain.

Le Prince regarda l'enfant.

« Pardon ? »

Yvain jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin puis reposa les yeux sur Arthur.

« Je… Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé. Je n'étais pas là... »

Arthur regarda à nouveau Merlin.

« Elle t'a attaqué.

-Non.

-Merlin…

-Elle n'y est pour rien. »

Arthur poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il préféra cependant laisser tomber cette histoire de blessure pour le moment. Il avait, après tout, d'autres questions à poser à Merlin à propos de sa barde.

« Le Roi Edwin... » commença-t-il à dire.

Il se tut brusquement, se rappela Morgane, mais Eolhsand avait blessé Merlin apparemment. Peut-être pouvait-il oublier ses scrupules ? Elle avait blessé Merlin… Il garda cependant le silence. Ce fut Key qui osa poser la question qui dévorait Arthur quand il se rendit compte de l'hésitation grandissante de son Prince.

« Le Roi Edwin a émis une hypothèse intéressante sur l'enlèvement de Dame Eolhsand et plus particulièrement sur l'identité de ceux qui... »

Arthur avait rapidement remercié Key d'un signe de tête en le voyant prendre la parole à sa place. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Merlin et ne le quitta pas. Il vit ainsi l'exact moment où son serviteur comprit quelle était l'hypothèse d'Edwin. Merlin écarquilla les yeux puis eut l'air d'une bête traquée mais quand son regard croisa celui de son maître, une lueur résolu y était apparu.

« Je vous interdis de lui poser cette question.

-Alors, c'est vrai… » murmura Arthur.

Un long silence s'installa.

« Pourquoi enlever la fille d'un Roi ? » demanda finalement Léon.

Mais cette question n'intéressait guère Arthur.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait le nom de la sœur et du fils de Balinor ?

-Non, répondit immédiatement Merlin

-Tu en es sûr ? Elle te l'a dit ? »

Le serviteur resta silencieux.

« Merlin, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur la Vallée, tu le sais bien.

-Vous ne pouvez pas lui poser des questions à ce sujet, Sire.

-Pourquoi ? » demanda Key.

Merlin ne répondit pas. Guenièvre se décida à intervenir.

« C'est à cause d'eux qu'elle est malade, n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin détourna les yeux. Il y avait des choses à propos desquelles il se refusait de mentir mais son silence fut pris pour une confirmation.

« Les femmes qu'ils rendaient folles, murmura Key. C'est ce qu'ils ont essayé de lui faire…

-Mais je croyais que les Dragonniers… commença à dire Léon.

-Ils restent des Sorciers, dit Arthur à mi-voix.

-Mais rien ne nous dit que Balinor était d'accord avec ça, non ? Et peut-être que son fils et sa sœur…

-Guenièvre…

-Ils vous protègent Sire ! »

Ce rappel de la jeune servante fit taire Arthur et ses chevaliers pendant un court instant.

« Pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille ? Nous n'avons toujours pas de réponse à cette question, dit le Prince.

-Parce que vous en avez besoin. Il n'y a que la magie qui peut vaincre la magie. » intervint soudain Yvain.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'enfant.

« Que viens-tu de dire ? »

Yvain hésita pendant un instant.

« C'est… C'est ce que Sweostor m'a dit.

-Le Dragon ?

-Dragonne, rappela Merlin à mi-voix.

-Si tu veux. »

Le Prince s'intéressa ensuite de nouveau à Yvain.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-Je… Je ne me souviens pas. Sweostor est… Elle est difficile à suivre. Elle change de sujet en permanence et elle ne répondait pas vraiment à mes questions quand je lui demandais de préciser quelque chose. »

Arthur soupira.

« Dame Eolhsand…

-Je vous l'interdis, Sire.

-Merlin…

-N'oubliez pas sa maladie, intervint Guenièvre. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle ira mieux... »

Le Prince regarda la servante qui le fixait d'un air suppliant. Il soupira. Guenièvre avait sans doute raison.

« J'attendrais donc qu'elle aille mieux avant de lui demander quoi que ce soit…

-Sire…

-Et seulement si tu es présent, Merlin, je te le promets. »

Le serviteur voulut protester mais...

 **C'est trop tard. Nous ne pouvons y échapper maintenant.**

 **Mais…**

 **Il veut juste des réponses…**

 **Nous ne pouvons pas…**

 **Sans expliquer ce que tu es, Enfant ? Impossible. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.**

 **Mais Arthur doit savoir pour que la magie revienne !**

 **Jeune Dragonne…**

 **Arrêtez de faire ça, bon sang !**

Merlin avait fermé les yeux au moment où Kilgarrah s'était mêlé de la conversation. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit que les regards de tous ses compagnons étaient posés sur lui.

« Tu vas bien, Merlin ? » Demanda Guenièvre.

Il lui fit rapidement signe que oui.

« Je sais que vous voulez des réponses, Sire, mais en tant que médecin d'El, je ne peux vous permettre de lui poser vos questions pour le moment. Gaïus…

-J'ai compris, Merlin. »

Un court silence.

« Que pouvons nous faire d'autre ? Demanda Key. Puisque nous ne pouvons pas interroger Dame Eolhsand…

-Nous avons toujours Léodagan et ses chevaliers. » fit remarquer Léon.

La mention de l'ancien écuyer d'Uther rappela à Guenièvre la conversation qu'elle avait surprise dans les appartements de la famille royale de Northumbrie.

« A propos du Seigneur Léodagan... »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Il… Il est venu voir le Roi Olaf et Dame Caelia et il leur a dit que... »

Elle marqua une courte pause, inspira et expira profondément puis ajouta :

« Dame Viviane a été ensorcelée. »

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit. Arthur, Léon, Key et Yvain semblaient surpris mais pas Merlin. Était-il déjà au courant ? Se demanda alors la jeune femme.

« Merlin ? » Dit-elle.

Le serviteur soupira.

« Je crois que nous devons parler de la dernière réunion des Cinq Rois... »

Mais pas de Trickler. Il ne leur parlerait certainement pas de Trickler.

…

* * *

PvC : Mon dieu... C'est donc possible !

A : Quoi ?

PvC : Ce... Ce chapitre... Il fait plus de 1000 mots !

Ahélya préfère éviter de faire le moindre commentaire.

PvC : Et tu postes !

Silence.

PvC : T'es malade ?

A : Non. J'avance sur la rédaction. Plus que 7 scènes à écrire normalement. J'en vois le bout.

PvC : Et après, ils attendront un an pour n°10. Je sais que tu la penses compliquée à écrire.

A : En fin de compte, j'ai trouvé un moyen. On verra ce que ça donne mais je suis assez confiante.

PvC : Touchez du bois, lecteurs, lectrices ! Ou priez ! On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer.

* * *

Scène 25 : Une Confirmation


	27. Scène 25

**Scène 25 : Une Confirmation**

.

Ce n'était plus le moment de traîner dans les couloirs de Camelot. Il devait rejoindre son maître. Il avait des comptes à lui rendre. Heureusement pour lui, les nouvelles étaient bonnes mais insuffisantes pour Alined. Évidemment. Trickler aurait dû s'en douter. Bien sûr, son roi avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Viviane cette nuit mais il voulait surtout en savoir plus sur cette nouvelle sœur d'Olaf. Ils savaient tous deux que la sorcellerie de Viviane serait une raison suffisante pour déclencher une guerre mais mieux valait assurer ses arrières. Deux sorcières étaient toujours mieux qu'une seule.

« Que sais-tu vraiment sur elle, Trickler ?

-Je n'ai que des soupçons à vous offrir, Votre Majesté.

-Sa supposée sorcellerie. Je sais. Tu l'as déjà dit. N'as-tu rien donc en plus ?

-Peut-être mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation.

-Peux-tu l'obtenir ?

-Oui Sire. »

La Vallée et ses gens gardaient jalousement leurs secrets mais Trickler connaissait tout de même quelques petites choses sur eux. Le sang et le feu. Le feu n'était plus, évidemment, mais il avait toujours accès au sang. Pour avoir la tante, il n'avait qu'à utiliser la nièce.

…

* * *

PvC : Pff... Encore une scène "Et pendant ce temps, Trickler..."

A : T'es vraiment tout le temps en train de te plaindre quoi...

PvC : J'suis française, madâme. C'est dans mon ADN.

A : Vu que tu es plus ou moins une projection de mon esprit, tu peux difficilement avoir de l'ADN, tu sais.

PvC : Détail... Détail...

* * *

Scène 26 : Un échange


	28. Scène 26

**Scène 26 : Un échange**

.

Leur groupe s'était séparé en deux après leur rencontre sur les remparts, Arthur et ses chevaliers d'un côté, Merlin, Yvain et Guenièvre, de l'autre. Les deux serviteurs et le page devaient retourner auprès d'Eolhsand. Plus tard, Merlin devait voir le Roi Olaf et sa sœur. Comme il n'était pas question de laisser la Barde seule jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, Yvain et Guenièvre allaient rester avec elle. L'Enchanteur ne savait pas ce que lui voulait Trickler mais avec ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois… Eolhsand ne devait absolument pas être seule tant que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas à nouveau scellés.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, Merlin ? Demanda soudain Guenièvre en s'arrêtant de marcher.

-Voir El, répondit-il.

-Tu vas chez Gaïus. »

Merlin se figea. Il regarda Guenièvre puis Yvain. L'enfant inclina légèrement la tête pour confirmer ce que venait de dire la servante. L'Enchanteur devait trouver une excuse. Rapidement. Elle est dans ma tête. Je sais toujours où elle est. Surtout après l'échange de sang… Mais ce n'était pas du tout la bonne explication à donner.

« Gaïus lui a fait une potion et je dois la récupérer. »

C'était mieux.

« Je peux aller la chercher si tu veux, proposa Guenièvre.

-Le cabinet de Gaïus est sur notre chemin.

-Mais... » commença à dire Yvain.

Merlin le regarda. L'enfant se tut. D'accord, il avait compris. Il ne devait pas émettre la moindre protestation. Le page se remit donc en marche et prit la direction du cabinet de Gaïus. Guenièvre regarda Yvain puis Merlin. Que venait-il donc de se passer exactement ? Merlin leur cachait-il quelque chose ? Il n'avait rien dit à Arthur pour l'enlèvement d'Eolhsand. Il était au courant pour l'envoûtement de Viviane…

« Guenièvre ? »

Le regard que son amie était en train de poser sur lui le rendait nerveux mais elle finit par lui sourire.

« Allons-y. » lui dit-elle.

Ils se remirent en marche en direction du cabinet de Gaïus. Yvain y était déjà quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce mais il n'était pas seul. Gaïus était là, bien sûr, mais aussi…

« Dame Eolhsand ! » s'étonna Guenièvre.

La Barde lui sourit.

« Je me sentais un peu seule. » dit-elle.

Guenièvre sourit à son tour. Se rendre chez Gaïus alors qu'elle se sentait seule n'avait rien d'étonnant mais après l'avoir vu ce matin, la servante ne l'aurait pas cru capable de sortir de son lit… ou plutôt, si, elle pouvait en être capable mais seulement pour errer au hasard dans le château.

« Vous… Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux ma Dame. J'en suis heureuse. » finit par dire la servante.

Les regards de la Barde et de l'Enchanteur se croisèrent. Oui, Eolhsand allait mieux. Pour le moment. Ils le savaient bien tous les deux.

« Vous... » commença à ajouter la jeune servante.

Mais elle se tut aussitôt. La main de la Barde était bandée. Comme celle de Merlin. Guenièvre regarda son ami. Elle pensa, pendant un court instant, à leur demander des explications mais renonça très vite à cause de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt sur les remparts. Elle était sûre que si elle demandait des explications sur ses blessures jumelles, son ami, comme sa maîtresse, refuseraient certainement de les lui donner, mais un jour, peut-être, ils le feraient. Il lui suffisait d'attendre. Après tout, chacun avait droit à ses secrets.

…

* * *

PvC : Ah ! Ah ! Je suis sûre que vous avez cru pendant un instant qu'elle n'allait pas poster aujourd'hui.

A : Vincent a rendu l'âme i quelque temps. Vincent 2ème du nom a été acheté hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps avant aujourd'hui d'installer tout ce que j'avais besoin dessus. C'est tout.

PvC : Et tu vas poster mardi ?

A: Peut-être. Tout dépend de l'avancée de la rédaction. Encore. Toujours.

* * *

Scène 27 : Une Association


	29. Scène 27

**Scène 27 : Une Association**

.

La situation était familière, Léodagan devant la porte d'Uther en train d'hésiter à entrer, mais était-il bien sage de rendre visite à son roi alors qu'il n'avait presque aucune nouvelle information à lui donner ? Peut-être devait-il renoncer à voir Uther et continuer son, ses, enquêtes. Après tout, sa conversation avec Gaïus, même si elle avait été moins satisfaisante qu'il ne l'avait espéré, lui avait permis d'obtenir des pistes de réflexion mais aussi plusieurs titres de livres et manuscrits sur les philtres et sortilège d'amour mais aussi sur Emrys et le Haut-Roi. Le vieux médecin lui avait tout de même laissé entendre qu'il ne devait pas placer tous ses espoirs sur ces livres et manuscrits car la légende du Haut-Roi et de son sorcier était obscure, qu'elle avait mille et une versions, et que seul un druide était réellement capable de le renseigner comme il le fallait sur le sujet. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de tuer ce druide mais après ce qu'il avait fait…

« Messire ! Je vous cherchais. » entendit-il soudain.

L'ancien écuyer d'Uther se retourna. Arthur ? Que faisait-il ici ?

Le Prince s'approcha de lui, s'arrêta, hésita.

« Que voulez-vous, Sire ? » finit par demander Léodagan.

Arthur soupira.

« Je sais. » dit-il.

Il savait ? A propos de… Comment ? Et avait-il dit ce qu'il savait à Yvain ?

« La mission que père vous a confié, ajouta le jeune homme. Viviane... »

Léodagan en aurait presque pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Et je veux vous aider.

-Qui vous a…

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Arthur…

-Un homme seul ne peut pas tout faire, Léodagan.

-Deux non plus.

-Je… Deux de mes chevaliers sont au courant, ainsi que votre fils. Nous avons décidé de nous mettre à vos ordres.

-Mon fils aussi ?

-Est-ce un problème ? »

Léodagan ne répondit pas.

« Yvain est un très bon page...

-Bien sûr qu'il l'est, dit l'ancien écuyer d'Uther à voix basse.

-Et je suis sûr qu'il deviendra très bientôt mon écuyer, ajouta Arthur en souriant.

-Sire…

-Réfléchissez-y. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Le Prince se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Léodagan l'appela.

« Venez avec moi, Sire. »

Puis l'ancien écuyer se mit à frapper à la porte de son roi.

…

* * *

PvC : Tu fais de la rétention ou tu es trop occupée pour poster à tes heures habituelles ?

A : La deuxième.

PvC : Genre.

A : Pourquoi tu me demandes si tu e déjà certaine que je mens ?

* * *

Scène 28 : Un Refus


	30. Scène 28

**Scène 28 : Un Refus**

.

Merlin avait raccompagné Eolhsand jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme prévu, il l'avait laissé avec Guenièvre et Yvain. A Guenièvre, il avait dit qu'Eolhsand avait besoin de compagnie. A Yvain, il avait dit la vérité. Plus ou moins. L'Enchanteur se trouvait maintenant devant la porte des appartements de la famille royale de Northumbrie pour une entrevue qu'il redoutait. Arthur lui avait aussi demandé de leur dire qu'il était au courant pour Viviane et qu'il comptait aider Léodagan dans son enquête. Merlin ne savait pas encore comment il allait pouvoir aborder le sujet. Il n'était pas question de leur dire que Guenièvre avait écouté leur conversation. Demande d'Arthur. Encore. Une demande qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Merlin soupira et frappa. Il y avait forcément un moyen pour que la conversation sur la santé d'Eolhsand dérive jusqu'à Viviane, non ?

La santé d'Eolhsand… Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir raconter à ce sujet ? Il savait parfaitement quel était le problème de la barde et comment le régler mais c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait dire à son frère ou à sa sœur.

 **Ils savent ce que je suis.**

 **Ils ne savent pas ce que je suis.**

La porte qui se trouvait devant Merlin s'ouvrit. Florentin l'invita à entrer. Il obéit. Le jeune homme aperçut vite Olaf et Caelia. Ils étaient tous les deux assis, l'un en face de l'autre, à la table se trouvant dans la pièce. Il y avait une chaise vide entre eux. Olaf la lui montra de la main en lui ordonnant de s'asseoir. Merlin obtempéra.

 **Je suis là.**

 **Je sais.**

Le Roi de Northumbrie congédia ensuite le serviteur que Camelot avait mis à sa disposition. Caelia prit la parole dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce.

« Que sais-tu, exactement, sur la maladie de ma sœur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Merlin ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Il garda le silence.

« Répond. » ordonna Caelia.

Le serviteur regarda Olaf. Le Roi semblait attendre sa réponse avec encore plus d'impatience que sa sœur.

« Je... »

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire.**

 **Je sais quoi dire.**

« Quand je suis devenu l'apprenti de Gaïus, il m'a longuement parlé de chacun de ses patients. »

C'était sa voix. Il sentait ses lèvres remuer. Il sentait les mots se former dans son esprit. Il savait quelle phrase il allait prononcer mais en même temps…

« La maladie de Dame Eolhsand est rare. C'est le premier, et seul, cas que j'ai pu voir. Gaïus, lui, en a déjà vu un autre et il m'a expliqué les symptômes de cette maladie. Selon lui, l'aspect le plus inquiétant de cette infection est ce que l'on appelle une faiblesse des nerfs... »

Il s'entendit ensuite parler de crise et d'éléments déclencheurs de ses crises. Il, ou plutôt Eolhsand, continua de parler pendant un long moment. Il finit même par ne plus faire vraiment attention à ce qu'Eolhsand lui faisait dire, préférant observer Olaf et Caelia. Le roi était pensif. Sa sœur avait l'air surpris.

« Voilà tout ce que Gaïus m'a appris sur la maladie de Dame Eolhsand. » conclut-il.

Merlin sentit la prophétesse s'éloigner, lui laisser la place. Il paniqua pendant un court instant. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver seul avec Olaf et Caelia.

 **La solitude n'existe pas. Notre chance et notre malédiction. La Vallée nous appartient et nous appartenons à la Vallée. Le Sang appelle le Sang. Le Feu protège le Feu…**

Il avait presque envie de se laisser bercer par la voix de la barde mais les regards du roi et de sa sœur le rendait nerveux. Ils savaient ce qu'était Eolhsand. Avaient-ils compris ce qui venait de se passer ?

 **Ils n'ont aucun soupçon.**

 **En es-tu sûre ?**

 **Certaine.**

 **Mais il t'a vu dans la Vallée. Il t'a vu avec mon père.**

 **Ce n'est pas parce qu'il voit, qu'il comprend.**

« Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette crise ? » demanda Caelia.

La question surprit toutes les autre personnes présentes, qu'elles soient là physiquement ou non, et toutes ces personnes connaissaient la réponse à cette question mais aucune ne pouvait la donner tout haut.

Olaf observait Merlin. Il se demandait ce que ce serviteur, et apprenti du médecin de la Cour, allait bien pouvoir répondre. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'être ailleurs. Pas vraiment pensif mais… Juste ailleurs. Olaf le vit soudain fermer les yeux, soupirer puis agiter légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux et dit :

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous fournir une réponse à cette question, ma Dame. »

Son ton était calme et sûr mais le serviteur semblait tout de même nerveux.

« Nous avons besoin de savoir, dit Caelia qui ne le croyait pas. Pour éviter une nouvelle crise lorsqu'elle sera revenue au château avec nous…

-Elle ne reviendra jamais avec vous. »

Merlin écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait soudain de se rendre compte qu'il venait de prononcer cette phrase à voix haute. Le regard courroucé de Caelia et ses lèvres pincées lui firent aussitôt baisser la tête mais un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il la releva rapidement et remarqua le regard surpris d'Olaf.

« Tu connais bien ma sœur. » murmura le roi après un long moment de silence.

Et une partie de lui voulait s'en prendre au jeune homme à cause de ça. Qui était donc ce gamin ? Qu'y avait-il donc entre sa sœur et lui ? Il l'avait surpris dans son lit. Il l'appelait El. Il… Et soudain, Olaf eut presque l'impression d'entendre la voix de sa sœur qui lui interdisait de s'en prendre au serviteur, qui lui ordonnait de laisser Merlin tranquille…

« J'aimerais tout de même que tu essaies de la convaincre de rentrer avec nous, dit Caelia. Camelot n'a rien à lui offrir après tout. Pourquoi resterait-elle ici ? »

Le serviteur releva brusquement la tête. Son regard disait qu'il était surpris. Ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne disait qu'il était en colère. La contradiction n'échappa pas à Olaf.

« Non, dit fermement Merlin.

-Elle a besoin de nous, de sa famille.

-Non. » répéta-t-il.

La voix du serviteur avait l'air un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? » demanda soudain Olaf.

Il avait essayé de poser cette question calmement. Vraiment.

Merlin regarda le roi puis baissa la tête. Olaf le vit fermer les yeux puis quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il la referma presque aussitôt.

Olaf avait déjà vu ça mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où et quand.

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? » répéta-t-il.

Le serviteur garda le silence. Olaf était sur le point de répéter sa question pour la troisième fois quand…

 **Arrête ça !**

L'ordre qu'il venait d'entendre et le sentiment de colère qui l'accompagnait le laissa surpris et silencieux. Merlin en profita.

« Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. »

Le jeune homme inspira et expira profondément.

« Je suis, aussi, venu ici pour une toute autre raison. Le Prince Arthur a un message pour vous, Votre Majesté. »

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir et ajouta :

« Il est au courant pour l'envoûtement de Dame Viviane et tient à vous faire savoir qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour remédier à cette situation. »

Merlin se leva puis fila en quatrième vitesse sans même demander la permission de se retirer.

« Ce serviteur ! » s'exclama Caelia.

Ce serviteur, en effet, pensa Olaf en regardant la porte qui venait de se refermer. Le roi posa ensuite les yeux sur sa sœur. Caelia avait l'air pensif. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'elle ignora.

« Caelia. » murmura Olaf.

Elle se leva.

« Je dois voir Uther. »

Elle quitta la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

…

* * *

PvC : Et ben dis donc... Non seulement elle poste à ses heures habituelles mais en plus, la scène fait plus de 1000 mots.

A : Tu vas me faire la remarque à chaque fois ?

PvC : Nan... Nan... Je tenais juste à t'adresser toutes mes félications.

Ahélya regarde PvC d'un air soupoçonneux. Elle sent qu'il y a un piège quelque part.

A : Merci ?

PvC : En revanche, c'est moi ou la scène 48 n'avance pas ?

* * *

Scène 29 : Un Espoir


	31. Scène 29

**Scène 29 : Un Espoir**

.

« Dame Caelia désire vous parler, Votre Majesté. »

L'annonce de son serviteur surprit Uther pus il se rappela que Léodagan leur avait parlé de l'envoûtement de Viviane. La visite de la sœur d'Olaf n'avait alors rien d'étonnant. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il se rappela ensuite qu'Arthur aussi l'était maintenant, ainsi que deux chevaliers, et même si son fils ne me lui avait pas dit, son serviteur devait l'être également. Trop de monde commençait à être au courant de cette histoire. Uther n'aimait pas ça.

« Fais-la entrer. »

Son serviteur s'inclina, se retira, puis refit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de sa visiteuse. Uther lui montra de la main la chaise se trouvant en face de lui. Caelia s'inclina puis s'assit.

« Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ma Dame ?

-Non merci. »

Uther fit signe à son serviteur de se retirer. Il obéit.

« Ma Dame, déclara Uther sans attendre, je peux vous assurer que Léodagan fera tout son possible pour découvrir le sorcier qui a envoûté votre nièce.

-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de Viviane. »

La réponse surprit le roi.

« J'aurai pourtant cru que... »

Caelia soupira.

« Je suis inquiète pour Viviane. Évidemment. »

Et pas seulement parce qu'elle était sous le coup d'un sort mais c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à Uther.

« Ma sœur... » murmura ensuite Caelia.

La barde, réalisa Uther. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Y a-t-il un problème avec Gaïus ? Demanda le roi.

-Avec son apprenti. »

Qu'avait donc encore fait l'imbécile qui servait de serviteur à son fils ?

« Gaïus a confié votre sœur au serviteur de mon fils ? »

Caelia acquiesça. Uther comprenait mieux le problème maintenant.

« Je vais ordonner à Gaïus de s'occuper d'elle personnellement. »

Une courte pause.

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais ce n'est pas la seule demande que je veux vous faire Votre Altesse. »

Uther ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Ma sœur est malade. Elle a besoin de sa famille.

-Évidemment.

-J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas quitter la position qu'elle occupe ici.

-Ma Dame…

-Je veux juste qu'elle revienne au château. Avec nous. Elle est partie depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Caelia se tut. Le silence dura pendant un long moment.

« Ma Dame, je sais que ses paroles peuvent vous paraître totalement vide de sens mais… Ils sont morts maintenant. Les Dragonniers sont tous morts. Votre père et moi-même…

-Vous savez... »

Elle croyait que son père et son oncle n'avaient jamais rien dit à Uther. Et si… Non, s'il savait que sa sœur avait passé toutes ses années dans la Vallée, elle aurait fini sur le bûcher.

« Je connaissais les rumeurs.

-Nous les connaissions tous, Votre Majesté. »

Uther inclina simplement la tête. Le silence refit son apparition. Uther le brisa une nouvelle fois.

« Combien de temps... »

Il se tut mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

« Trop de temps. » répondit Caelia.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est à cause d'eux si elle est malade. »

Il s'en était douté. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Et maintenant, Viviane…

-Nous trouverons celui qui a fait ça. Il mourra. Je vous le promets. »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Uther se leva en disant :

« Vous pouvez dire à votre frère que ce soir, votre sœur retrouvera la place qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. »

Caelia se leva et sourit mais avant de quitter la pièce, elle regarda longuement Uther.

« Mère a fini par perdre espoir. Ne perdez pas le vôtre, Uther.

-Mais...

-Nous l'avons retrouvé. C'est le plus important, non ? »

Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer tandis que Caelia pensait qu'ils avaient fini par la retrouver en effet mais elle avait tellement changé. Devait-elle dire à Uther de se préparer à une chose pareille ? Devait-elle lui dire que peu importe le changement, il devait l'accepter ?

« Elle avait changé. A son retour. Elle avait changé. Et j'étais sans doute trop jeune pour... »

Mais comment pouvait-elle, encore aujourd'hui, accepter ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?

« Vous la retrouverez, ajouta Caelia, j'en suis certaine mais elle aura sans doute besoin d'aide, besoin de... »

Elle regarda Uther dans les yeux mais elle préféra se taire en voyant son regard dur.

« Morgane est ma pupille et comme pour votre nièce et votre soeur, ceux qui ont osé l'enlevez en payeront le prix et je suis certain qu'elle en sera ravi. »

Caelia baissa la tête. Ce n'était qu'une année contre la vingtaine qu'avait passé sa soeur dans la Vallée et elle n'avait sans doute pas été enlevée pour être rendue folle et sorcière...

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide...

-Je suis certain que votre frère me l'offrira. »

Elle préféra ne pas répondre que, contrairement à lui, elle était loin d'être certaine d'une chose pareille.

…

* * *

PvC : Moins de 1000 mots.

A : J'ai autre chose à faire que de répondre à tes remarques désobligentes.

Ahélya se tourne vers les lecteurs/trices.

A : Pour cause de boulot et conférence, il n'y aura pas de publication le week-end prochain.

PvC : Il t'a pas fallu longtemps pour annoncer une pause mais bon, c'est vrai, que le boulot ça peut-être important.

A : N'est-ce pas. (S'adresse à nouveau aux lecteurs/trices). Dans tous les cas, niveau publication, il y aura une nouvelle scène dispo demain et mardi. Sans doute aussi jeudi si j'ai le temps de poster avant de prendre le train pour la conf en question. Rien pendant le week-end. La publication reprendra le mardi 13 septembre.

PvC : Eh mais j'y pense ! Avec tes quatre heures de train, tu vas pouvoir écrire. Après tout la perfide Albion est au courant pour tes fics.

A : Tant qu'il ne me fait pas répéter la prez dans le train...

* * *

Scène 30 : Un Ordre


	32. Scène 30

**Scène 30 : Un Ordre**

.

« Et ils n'ont rien dit. » demanda Arthur.

Ils l'auraient peut-être fait si Merlin ne s'était pas enfui de leurs appartements comme s'il avait un dragon enragé aux trousses mais il ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille à l'autre jeune homme. Le serviteur décida donc de garder le silence et apporta au Prince les vêtements qu'il avait à la main. Arthur l'observait avec un air pensif. Merlin qui préférait se taire au lieu de lui assener un commentaire sarcastique sur son poids ou son incapacité à s'habiller seul… Ce n'était pas normal. S'était-il passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Il y avait sa blessure, bien sûr, ainsi que la révélation de l'identité des kidnappeurs d'Eolhsand… Tout ceci semblait pourtant plus ou moins réglé alors…

« Il sait ! » réalisa soudain Arthur.

Nul besoin de préciser qui ou quoi. Mais… réflexion faite, il devait se tromper. Si Olaf était au courant de la romance entre Merlin et sa sœur, son serviteur ne serait certainement plus là pour en parler.

« Il ne sait rien et il n'y a rien à savoir. » répondit Merlin.

Arthur continua d'observer son serviteur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, la Barde était malade mais elle allait mieux. A moins que… non, Merlin, ne pouvait pas être au courant de la déclaration que son père comptait faire ce soir. Peut-être devait-il lui en parler ?

« Merlin... »

Arthur hésita. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais dû répéter ce que son père lui avait dit ; il avait même donné congé à Léodagan avant de lui faire part de quoi que ce soit ; mais il y avait quelque chose entre son serviteur et la barde. A cause de cette relation, Merlin avait parfaitement le droit d'être mis au courant, non ?

« Eolhsand est la sœur du Roi Olaf. » dit Arthur.

Son serviteur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais. Merci.

-Merlin, s'il te plaît. »

Le serviteur lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Sa famille a certains droits sur elle et…

-El a besoin de moi, le coupa Merlin.

-Je sais mais... commença à dire Arthur.

-Et personne n'a le moindre droit sur elle. »

Arthur baissa la tête et son regard se posa sur la main toujours bandée de son serviteur. Merlin n'avait toujours pas fourni d'explication sur cette blessure.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Qui ? El ? Ça va mieux mais…

-Pas ta barde. Toi. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Son serviteur le fixa attentivement. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre sa question. Arthur soupira. Il ne savait pas très bien comment il devait formuler ses inquiétudes. Entre la maladie d'Eolhsand… L'enquête de Léodagan… La révélation de la véritable identité de la barde… Beaucoup de choses avaient eu lieu et une certaine partie d'entre elles étaient loin d'être des affaires réglées. Peut-être que…

« Nous nous occupons de Viviane, Merlin. Toi, soigne ta barde.

-Quoi ! Non ! Vous avez besoin de moi, Sire. »

L'exclamation fit sourire Arthur.

« Gaïus peut nous aider tout aussi bien que toi.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre, Merlin. »

Et Merlin était connu pour toujours suivre ces ordres à la lettre, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur soupira.

…

* * *

A : Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que ces deux-là n'avaient pas eu une scène ensemble.

PvC : Il y a eu celle sur les remparts.

A : Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

PvC : Ah ! Donc tu veux des scènes entre Arthur et Merlin tout seuls dans des chambres. Je vois...

A : Je les aurais peut-être si tu écrivais tes bonus.

PvC : Je ne répondrai pas à tes remarques désobligeantes.

* * *

Scène 31 : Un Mensonge


	33. Scène 31

**Scène 31 : Un Mensonge**

.

Eolhsand n'avait toujours pas regagné son lit, un signe certain de sa bonne santé, Yvain le savait. Et non seulement, elle était levée mais elle se trouvait assise par terre, devant la cheminée, une main, paume à plat sur le sol, une position dans laquelle Yvain l'avait vue des dizaines de fois, avec ou sans Merlin à ses côtés.

Oui, la barde allait mieux mais pour combien de temps encore ? Yvain n'en avait aucune idée et Merlin n'avait pas été capable de lui fournir une réponse à ce propos. Sa seule instruction, quand il l'avait laissé seul avec Eolhsand, avait été de venir le chercher au moindre problème, que ce soit la santé défaillante de la barde ou l'intrusion de Trickler.

« Je vais bien, Yvain. »

L'enfant regarda la prophétesse. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Sa paume était à plat sur le sol de la pièce. Elle lisait, avait-elle dit quelques minutes plus tôt quand Yvain avait enfin osé lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour savoir ce qui se passait au banquet, avait-elle ensuite précisé.

Tout d'un coup, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Un problème ? » demanda Yvain.

Elle se détendit.

« Certaines personnes sont plus difficiles à lire que d'autres, dit-elle.

-Des sorciers ? » s'inquiéta l'enfant.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question. Yvain se demanda pendant un instant si elle l'avait entendu.

« Je t'ai entendu. »

Comment…

« Tu sais comment. »

L'enfant l'observa pendant un long moment. Devait-il appeler Merlin ?

« Je vais bien, Yvain. »

Il n'en était pas aussi sûr qu'elle mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, ses lèvres se serrèrent pour ne former qu'une très fine ligne.

« Uther... »

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, se dit-elle tout en se demandant si sa sœur n'était pas étrangère à l'annonce que venait de faire le roi. Mais le mal était déjà fait et la déclaration d'Uther allait certainement compliquer les choses mais… En vérité, à bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Avec le retour de Morgane… Non… Pas le bon moment. Encore. Eolhsand secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Viviane. Elle devait s'en rappeler. Ils en étaient à Viviane.

Yvain s'était évidemment aperçu de son trouble.

« Je vais chercher Merlin. » dit-il en se levant.

Eolhsand l'arrêta en l'agrippant par le bras. L'enfant la fixa dans les yeux et frissonna. Ce regard doré et légèrement brillant ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle.

-Dame Eolhsand…

-Je sais que ton père t'a menti mais pas sur ça. »

Son père lui mentait ? Comment ça ?

« Elles sont mortes. Toutes les deux. Tu…

-Qui est mort ? » demanda Yvain, inquiet.

Eolhsand le lâcha en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle réalisa soudain ce qui venait de se passer et elle écarquilla yeux, horrifiée.

« Dame Eolhsand ? »

Elle resta silencieuse.

« Qui est mort ? » répéta Yvain d'une toute petite voix.

La barde détourna les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas te mentir, Yvain.

-Mais vous ne voulez pas m'en dire plus non plus. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Je suis navrée. »

Et pas seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à sa question.

Yvain inclina la tête. Il comprenait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait une chose pareille et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. De toute façon, elle en avait dit juste assez pour qu'il ait des soupçons.

Son père… Son père lui mentait et Yvain ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait en penser.

…

* * *

A : Toutes mes excuses pour l'absence de nouvelle scène la semaine dernière mais avec cette prez...

PvC : En fait, tu n'aurais pas dû poster aujourd'hui. Comme ça, ils auraient cru que tu n'avais pas survécu à cette conf.

A : Mais j'ai survécu. Avec difficulté mais j'ai survécu.

PvC : Et ?

A : C'était pas si horrible que ça. J'aurais pu faire mieux mais ça aurait pu être pire.

PvC : Ben voilà...

* * *

Scène 32 : Une Ancre. Un Envol.


	34. Scène 32

**Scène 32 : Une Ancre. Un Envol.**

.

Arthur avait bien sûr été au courant de l'annonce que son père comptait faire au banquet qui venait de se terminer et il avait essayé de le prévenir. Merlin l'avait maintenant compris. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, comme il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de cette annonce.

Il n'y avait pas eu suffisamment de complications ces derniers temps apparemment…

Merlin soupira. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire ? Eolhsand n'était plus la barde de Camelot maintenant. Eolhsand était membre de la famille royale de Northumbrie, la plus jeune sœur du Roi Olaf et de Dame Caelia, enlevée par des sorciers puis retrouvée pour mieux disparaître pendant de longues et finalement réapparaître, nul ne savait vraiment pourquoi et comment, à Camelot. Et maintenant qu'on l'avait retrouvée, elle reprenait sa place parmi eux. Voilà ce qu'avait annoncé Uther. D'une certaine manière, et après ce qui s'était passé au précédent banquet, cette déclaration n'avait rien d'étrange. Caelia et Olaf n'y étaient même sans doute pour rien, se disait maintenant l'Enchanteur alors que tout à l'heure, juste après que le Roi de Camelot ait terminé de parler, il avait tout de suite soupçonné leur intervention. Oui, en y réfléchissant bien, cette déclaration avait du sens. Elle était sans aucun doute malvenue mais elle avait du sens. Le tout continuait cependant de le rendre mal à l'aise. Entendre Uther appeler Eolhsand par cet autre prénom, comme si la barde avait totalement disparue. Il n'avait pas aimé ça. Eolhsand était Eolhsand. Barde et Hwithanlyta. Sa Liée, par le sang et par le feu…

Merlin secoua brusquement la tête. Ses pensées étaient en train de lui échapper. Son esprit avait dû se mettre au diapason de celui de la barde. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment. L'Enchanteur pressa le pas. Ce n'était peut-être pas seulement son esprit qui faisait des siennes. L'état d'Eolhsand avait tout aussi bien pu se dégrader.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il la trouva couchée et endormie. Yvain était assis à ses côtés, silencieux et immobile.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » lui demanda Merlin.

Mais l'enfant était plongé dans ses pensées et n'en sortit, en sursautant, que lorsque le serviteur posa la main sur son épaule.

« Elle va bien ? »

Le page ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il jeta même un regard mi-inquiet, mi-effrayé à la barde avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas prononcer le moindre mot.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda vivement Merlin.

-Rien. Rien du tout. Bonne nuit. »

Yvain quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus sous le regard surpris de l'Enchanteur qui pensa, pendant un court instant, à le rattraper pour lui demander quelques explications mais…

 **Il va voir son père.**

 **Tu ne dors pas.**

En guise de réponse, elle lui montra ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

 **Oh non.**

Merlin fit un pas en avant pour rattraper l'enfant mais il s'arrêta très vite. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Eolhsand seule à cause de Trickler. Peut-être pouvait-elle l'accompagner ? Mais était-ce vraiment ce dont Yvain avait besoin ? Peut-être voulait-il être seul et…

La barde s'était a-demi relevée et elle tendait maintenant la main vers lui.

 **Ecoutons et avisons...**

Merlin prit sa main tendue puis la rejoignit sur son lit. C'était sans doute dangereux de faire une chose pareille pour le moment mais Yvain était plus important.

 **Je suis l'ancre. Tu t'envoles.**

…

* * *

A : Quelques nouvelles sur l'avancée de cette fic...

PvC : ça, c'est parce qu'elle a aucune idée de connerie à vous raconter aujourd'hui.

A : Oh, je pourrais toujours leur raconter la réaction de la Perfide Albion a la vue de mon cahier à fic ce week-end... Mais bref ! Donc, niveau rédaction, plus que 3 scènes à écrire. En gros. Niveau reprise, à l'ordi, j'ai une quinzaine de scènes d'avance. Si ça continue comme ça...

PvC : On touche du bois.

A : Je devrais avoir fini avant la fin du mois puis je me lancerai dans l'écriture de la fic suivante vu que le plan des premières scènes est plus ou moins fait.

PvC : Ok, on s'en fout. Raconte plutôt ce qu'a dit la Perfide Albion.

* * *

Scène 33 : Une Leçon interrompue


	35. Scène 33

**Scène 33 : Une Leçon interrompue**

.

Son maître de magie était distrait. Viviane détestait ça. Elle avait toujours eu toute son attention lors de ses leçons jusqu'à maintenant. Etait-ce parce qu'ils se trouvaient à Camelot ? Elle détestait de plus en plus cet endroit. Si Arthur n'avait pas été là…

« Que savez-vous sur la Vallée des Dragons ? lui demanda soudain Trickler.

-La quoi ?

-La Vallée des Dragons. Les Dragonniers… »

Viviane le regardait avec un air étonné. Trickler fronça les sourcils.

« Votre père ne vous a jamais parlé d'eux ?

-Pourquoi mon père m'aurait-il parlé d'eux ? »

Le bouffon soupira. Peut-être devait-il approcher le sujet autrement ?

« Votre père parle-t-il souvent de l'enlèvement de sa sœur cadette ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde est-il autant obsédé par cette stupide barde ! » cria Viviane.

Trickler lui fit signe de parler moins fort. Viviane ignora allègrement cet ordre, se leva puis tourna les talons. Elle en avait assez de toute cela. Elle était là pour apprendre la magie. Elle était là pour apprendre comment séduire Arthur avec ses pouvoirs. Pas pour parler de sa supposée tante.

« Je retourne me coucher. » annonça-t-elle à Trickler.

Le bouffon la regarda partir d'un pas pressé sans savoir quoi faire. Il finit par se lever pour la rattraper. Une nouvelle fois, Trickler se dit qu'il aurait vraiment dû attendre la fin de toute cette affaire avant de remercier les Dieux pour leur bienfait.

…

* * *

PvC : Bon, elle a dit quoi la Perfide Albion ?

A : Juste que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu autant de pages écrites à la main.

PvC : C'est tout ?

A : Ouais. Il est déjà au courant pour les fanfic. Bon, j'espère juste qu'il a pas saisi le titre de la fic quand j'ai repris certaines scènes à l'ordi... Parce que bon, c'est pas parce qu'il sait que j'ai envie de le voir mettre son nez dans mes fics.

* * *

Scène 34 : Un Retour


	36. Scène 34

**Scène 34 : Un Retour**

.

Yvain avait fini par s'asseoir contre le mur, à côté de la porte de la chambre de son père. Il avait fait les cent pas devant elle pendant un long moment, espérant avoir le courage de frapper pour lui demander des explications sur les paroles de la barde mais il n'avait pas réussi à le trouver et ses questions étaient donc toujours sans réponse.

« Elles sont mortes. Toutes les deux. »

Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la porte de son père en cherchant ce courage obstinément manquant. Il savait très bien qui pouvaient être ces deux mortes.

Alors, comme ça, il avait eu une petite sœur. Ou peut-être pas. Si ce qu'Eolhsand avait dit était vrai. Mais son père le lui aurait dit n'est-ce pas ? S'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa mère et au bébé, son père le lui aurait dit dès son arrivée à Camelot. Il ne pouvait pas garder le silence à propos d'une chose pareille.

« Il n'est pas là mais je sais où il est. Je peux t'aider. »

Yvain releva la tête. C'était impossible. Elle n'était même pas à Camelot en ce moment et sa voix n'était même pas dans sa tête.

« Je suis revenue pour aider Yvain. »

Et la dragonne blanche apparut soudain devant lui.

« Sweostor ? »

Il n'osait pas y croire.

« Yvain ! »

Elle sauta dans ses bras et lui lécha le visage avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment faire quoi que ce soit puis elle retrouva le sol et se mit à mordre le bas de sa chemise.

« Viens avec moi. Si tu veux voir ton père, si tu veux savoir, viens avec moi. »

…

* * *

PvC est morte de rire.

PvC : Pas de Sweostor, sinon en cameo mentale, avant la fic suivante, hein...

A : Cétait prévu comme ça mais elle a décidé de s'imposer cette satanée dragonne et pas moyen de m'en débarasser en réécrivant le truc !

* * *

Scène 35 : Un Aveu


	37. Scène 35

**Scène 35 : Un Aveu**

.

Après le banquet, Uther avait invité Léodagan à le rejoindre dans le salon attenant à sa chambre pour boire ensemble. Ils avaient bu en échangeant des banalités. Ils continuaient maintenant à boire en silence.

Avec un pincement au cœur, l'ancien écuyer d'Uther pensa à Gorlois. Leur ami ne les avait jamais laissé boire en silence. Il avait toujours eu quelque chose à raconter, très souvent les mêmes histoires, mais jamais Uther ou Léodagan ne protestaient à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas l'histoire contée qui était importante après tout. Et parfois, il y avait bien longtemps maintenant, leurs épouses les rejoignaient et buvaient avec eux.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux maintenant... Mais il ne l'avait toujours pas dit à Uther, ni à son fils. Il ne savait pas comment le leur dire. Surtout Yvain.

« Comment avez-vous fait…

-Pardon ? »

Léodagan cligna des yeux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Il avait sans doute déjà trop bu. Peut-être était-il temps de regagner sa chambre ? Il préféra tout de même rester. Il continua à boire sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Léodagan ? »

Uther regardait son ancien écuyer avec un air aussi triste qu'interrogateur. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que Léodagan n'avait pas l'air disposé à lui en parler mais peut-être devait-il prendre les devants, lui ordonner de dire ce qui n'allait pas ou le lui demander tout simplement.

« Que se passe-t-il, Léodagan ? »

La question eut l'air de vexer l'autre homme.

« Vous ai-je déplu ? Le temps a passé et mes services ne sont sans doute plus ce qu'ils étaient mais je vous assure que…

-Arrête Léodagan. Tu m'as toujours servi avec loyauté. Tu ne m'as jamais trahi. Jamais. »

Son ancien écuyer baissa alors la tête. Uther avait tort et peut-être le moment était-il venu de le lui dire. C'était aussi ça la loyauté, non ?

Il releva la tête.

« J'ai bien failli. » dit Léodagan dans un souffle.

Le seigneur de Carmélide baissa les yeux. En fin de compte, il ne voulait pas voir le visage d'Uther après cet aveu.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le ton était à demi menaçant. Evidemment. Léodagan soupira. Oui, le moment était venu de tout avouer. D'abord à Uther puis à Yvain.

« Ma femme… L'enfant… Ils sont morts. Tous les deux. »

Voilà. Il l'avait dit.

« Je suis désolé, Léodagan. »

L'ancien écuyer releva la tête.

« Je… J'étais en train d'interroger ce druide, celui dont je vous ai déjà parlé quand l'une de ses servantes est venue me dire que le travail avait commencé. »

Léodagan reprit sa respiration. Uther resta silencieux.

« Je… Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Ce sont des affaires de femmes et… Et Yvain est né si vite. J'ai cru que ce serait pareil alors je suis resté pour interroger ce druide. Ce sont des affaires de femmes. »

Il vida son verre d'un trait. Uther le remplit mais Léodagan n'y fit pas attention. Il avait de nouveau la tête baissée.

« Et sa servante… Elle est revenue. Elle est revenue pour me dire qu'il y avait un problème. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que c'était. Elle… Elle saignait trop, je crois. »

Le seigneur de Carmélide leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui d'Uther.

« Et le druide, ce druide que j'avais interrogé pendant des heures, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusqu'à là… »

Il se tut. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Uther avait compris.

« Il s'est enfin décidé à parler et a dit qu'il pouvait la sauver. »

Son ancien écuyer acquiesça.

« Contre sa liberté, j'imagine.

-Contre celles des gens qui étaient avec lui quand nous l'avons capturé. »

Un long silence.

« As-tu… demanda finalement Uther.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais…

-Mais tu as pensé à accepter. »

Léodagan acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé, Uther. Je… Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous décidiez de vous passer de mes services. Et bien sûr, j'accepterai n'importe quelle sentence…

-Cesse donc ces inepties, Léodagan.

-Mais… Mais j'ai bien failli vous trahir. Je mérite…

-Ta femme est morte. Un druide t'a tenté. C'est ce qu'ils font. Mais tu as résisté. »

Uther reprit son souffle.

« Tu as résisté et ta femme est morte. Tu ne m'as pas trahi. »

Léodagan garda le silence.

« C'est ce qu'ils font toujours, Léodagan. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Mais…

-Et tu as résisté. Tu as toujours résisté. »

Uther sourit tristement.

« Tu as toujours été le meilleur d'entre nous, Léodagan. »

Mais son ancien écuyer n'était pas d'accord à ce sujet.

« Uther…

-Et puis, l'interrompit son Roi, qui te dit que ce n'est pas à cause de ce druide. Il a très bien pu utiliser ces pouvoirs pour compliquer le travail et… »

Léodagan voyait parfaitement où Uther voulait en venir.

« En espérant que je le libère contre son aide. »

Uther acquiesça.

« C'est ce qu'ils font. » ajouta le Roi.

Ce fut au tour de son ancien écuyer d'acquiescer.

Leurs verres étaient vides. Uther les resservit. Ils burent tous les deux dans le plus grand silence.

« Je suis désolé pour ta femme et…

-Une fille. C'était une fille. »

Un court silence.

« Nous voulions l'appeler Guenièvre. » murmura Léodagan.

Uther inclina la tête.

« Je suis désolé pour Séli et Guenièvre.

-Merci.

-Si tu as besoin de que ce soit…

-Je sais. Merci Uther. »

Le silence s'installa. Les deux hommes se remirent à boire. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs pensées étaient similaires.

Il n'y a plus que nous deux maintenant…

…

* * *

PvC : Tu vas poster ce week-end ou pas ?

A : Pourquoi je ne posterai pas ? Je serais chez mes parents. Pas au milieu de... Enfin si, je serais au milieu de nulle part mais j'aurai internet.

* * *

Scène 36 : Une Fuite


	38. Scène 36

**Scène 36 : Une Fuite**

.

C'était différent. Plus difficile que les fois précédentes. Sans doute parce que ses pouvoirs n'étaient plus scellés. Sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas encore son Dragonnier. Elle ne partageait pas non plus tout ce qu'elle ressentait avec lui. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait peur de l'entrainer trop loin avec elle. Si elle était la seule à se perdre, il pouvait la ramener. Mais s'ils se perdaient tous les deux…

 **Nous avons toujours…**

 **Sweostor !**

Il ne demanda même pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici.

 **Kilgarrah !**

 **Que veux-tu jeune Ench… Foutue gamine !**

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Merlin aurait souri et lui aurait dit qu'il était le pire garde d'enfant du monde. Eolhsand ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes scrupules que lui. Elle riait. Elle se souvenait et ces souvenirs le firent sourire.

 **Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Elle a retrouvé Yvain et… Oh non…**

Elle n'aimait pas les pensées que la jeune Dragonne lui envoyait et tout d'un coup, Sweostor disparut. Pas totalement évidemment. Eolhsand sentait toujours sa présence mais elle était incapable de savoir où elle se trouvait, ni ce qu'elle pensait. C'était inquiétant.

Le sentiment d'inquiétude était commun. Merlin comme Eolhsand connaissait les intentions de Sweostor.

 **El, est-ce que tu sais où est Léodagan ? Kilgarrah…**

 **Je viens la récupérer.**

Le silence régna pendant un court moment.

 **Merlin, j'ai besoin…**

 **Je suis là.**

 **Rappelle-moi. Qui je suis… Où nous sommes… Quand…**

Elle aurait certainement besoin d'un nouvel échange de sang après avoir autant utilisé ses pouvoirs mais ils s'en inquiéteraient après avoir retrouvé Yvain et Sweostor.

 **Je ne sais toujours pas où ils sont mais Léodagan, oui. Il est avec Uther.**

L'Enchanteur et la Prophétesse rouvrirent les yeux. Ils se levèrent et coururent jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de la barde pour rejoindre le couloir. Le bureau d'Uther n'était pas loin.

 **Es-tu sûre…**

 **Je vais bien, Merlin et je ne peux pas rester seule de toute façon.**

C'était vrai.

 **Maman grande sœur ! Papa Memrys !**

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Sweostor leur faisait face. Pendant un court instant, Merlin pensa à lui rappeler à quel point il était imprudent pour elle de ne pas être invisible à Camelot mais en voyant qu'elle pleurait, il oublia toute remontrance.

 **Yvain ! Il est parti ! Sweostor ne sait pas où il est. Je lui ai fait écouter la vérité et il est parti. Sweostor ne sait pas où il est ! Je le sens. Il est là. Mais Sweostor ne sait pas où !**

Merlin et Eolhsand s'entreregardèrent. La Prophétesse ferma les yeux.

 **Je ne sais pas où il est, non plus.**

 **Reste avec Sweostor. Je vais chercher Arthur.**

…

* * *

PvC : Alors, t'as fini d'écrire cette fic ?

A : Très occupée au boulot. Pas le temps. Mais plus qu'une scène et demi à écrire. Je pense le faire ce week-end.

PvC : Et tu attaques la suivante dans la foulée ?

A : Si tout va bien, ouais...

* * *

Scène 37 : Une Découverte


	39. Scène 37

**Scène 37 : Une Découverte**

.

Trickler avait rapidement perdu de vue Viviane. Trop rapidement. Elle avait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs. Le bouffon en aurait presque été fier d'elle s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de la jeune femme pour prouver la sorcellerie de sa tante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête !? »

Le bouffon d'Alined se figea en entendant la voix de la plus jeune sœur d'Olaf. Elle avait l'air de venir du couloir sur lequel débouchait celui où il se trouvait. Sur la pointe des pieds, Trickler avança jusqu'à l'angle formé par les deux corridors qui se croisaient. Il entendait toujours la voix de la sœur d'Olaf mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle parlait dans une langue étrange aux accents rauques et sifflants. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en train de dire mais il avait déjà entendu cette langue. Rarement évidemment. Ils ne sortaient guère de la Vallée. Mais il l'avait déjà entendu et il connaissait les rumeurs. Pour connaître et comprendre cette langue, il fallait l'avoir dans le sang.

Une fois arrivée à l'angle formé par les deux couloirs, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et sourit.

Enfin !

Il préféra s'éloigner avant que la barde ne remarque sa présence. Il avait raison et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de Viviane pour prouver que ce qu'il pensait à propos de la plus jeune sœur du Roi de Northumbrie était vrai. La barde, la sœur d'Olaf, était l'une des prophétesses de la Vallée des Dragons. Il devait sur le champ retrouver son roi et lui donner cette information.

…

* * *

A : Tu vois. J'ai posté.

PvC : J'avais dit que tu ne le ferais pas ? Quand ?

* * *

Scène 38 : Une Disparition


	40. Scène 38

**Scène 38 : Une Disparition**

.

Un tonnerre de coups contre sa porte réveilla Arthur au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils furent bientôt suivis par la voix de Merlin.

« Arthur ! Sire ! »

Ça avait l'air d'être important.

« Sire !

-J'arrive Merlin. J'arrive. »

Le Prince se leva, se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit brusquement. Sans surprise, il trouve son serviteur derrière.

« Yvain… » commença-t-il à dire.

Mais Merlin se tut immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'Yvain s'était enfui sans donner d'explications sur les raisons de sa fuite, raison dont Merlin ne pouvait normalement pas être au courant.

« Yvain a disparu.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, Yvain a disparu ? »

La réponse à cette question serait encore une fois un mensonge.

« Il est resté avec moi pour veiller sur El. Je l'ai envoyé en cuisine chercher du vin et il n'est jamais revenu.

-Quand ? »

Il répondit avec un nouveau mensonge.

« Tu es allé en cuisines ? » demanda ensuite Arthur.

Merlin garda d'abord le silence.

« Non… Je… Avec Dame Viviane envoûtée et Yvain au courant, j'ai cru… »

Arthur inclina la tête. Il comprenait.

« Nous allons voir aux cuisines. S'il n'y est pas, nous préviendrons père. »

Un moment de réflexion.

« Je crois même que Léodagan doit être avec lui. »

…

* * *

A : Bon, il semblerait que Feufeu aient des problèmes avec les review...

PvC : A moins que ce ne soit que toi...

A : Mouais... C'est Feufeu hein.

* * *

Scène 39 : Une occasion dont il faut profiter.


	41. Scène 39

**Scène 39 : Une occasion dont il faut profiter.**

.

Trickler savait que son roi n'apprécierait guère d'être réveillé en pleine nuit mais il savait aussi qu'il apprécierait encore moins de ne pas avoir été mis immédiatement au courant de la découverte de son bouffon.

A peine eut-il réveillé son maître, qu'Alined se lança dans un torrent de récriminations et d'insultes à son encontre. Trickler attendit le moment où son roi dût reprendre sa respiration pour pouvoir continuer à le disputer pour lâcher :

« J'avais raison. »

La brusque annonce retint évidemment l'attention d'Alined et les insultes et récriminations cessèrent pour laisser la place à une question.

« C'est donc bien une sorcière ?

-Non. Une prophétesse de la Vallée des Dragons.

-Tous les gens de la Vallée sont morts. »

Alined faillit même ajouter qu'elle avait même chanté la fin de la Vallée lors du banquet mais avec la Grande Purge et la chasse d'Uther qui continuait encore aujourd'hui, il savait que les sorciers étaient souvent prêts à tout pour survivre. Trickler en était un parfait exemple.

« C'est que qu'Uther nous a dit mais il y a toujours eu des rumeurs. Balinor notamment.

-Il est mort maintenant. Tout le monde le sait.

-Oui mais peut-être y avait-il d'autres survivants. »

Le bouffon n'avait pas tort.

« Quels sont ses pouvoirs ? »

Trickler sourit.

« Elle sait. Elle voit. Passé. Présent. Futur. On dit qu'il n'y a pas prophétesses plus puissantes que celles de la Vallée des Dragons.

-Encore une rumeur. Je veux des certitudes.

-Avec la Vallée ? Vous n'aurez que des rumeurs. »

La réponse ne plus guère à son roi. Heureusement que Trickler avait autre chose à lui dire.

« Elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait un Dragon avec elle. Jeune. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris.

-Tous les dragons sont morts.

-Leurs prophétesses aussi et pourtant… »

Alined se mit à réfléchir. Ce que venait de lui annoncer Trickler était intéressant évidement mais…

« Sans dragonnier, il est impossible de contrôler un dragon. »

Son bouffon sourit.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un Dragonnier. Les prophétesses de la Vallée et leurs frères partagent les mêmes pouvoirs, Votre Majesté. »

Et ce n'était pas une rumeur que Trickler avait entendu enfin, pas vraiment. C'était ce que disaient tous ceux qui avaient été dans la Vallée. Ces gens partageaient tout apparemment. Pouvoirs. Trickler en était sûr ou presque. Certaines personnes disaient même que ce partage allait jusqu'à la pensée, l'esprit… C'était étrange que des gens aussi puissants aient choisi de vivre aussi reclus.

« Je les veux. » dit soudain Alined.

La déclaration ne surprit guère le bouffon. Il était sûr qu'ils en arriveraient là à un moment ou à un autre.

« Je trouverai un moyen, Sire. Vous les aurez. Le Dragon comme la prophétesse. »

Il y avait cependant une autre chose dont ils devaient discuter.

« Que dois-je faire de Viviane ?

-Nous nous occuperons d'elle dès que nous nous serons chargés de la tante et du dragon. »

Quelques coups, frappés discrètement, à la porte empêchèrent Trickler de répondre. Le bouffon regarda son roi qui lui fit signe de la tête d'aller ouvrir. Il obéit. Un chevalier de Camelot était devant lui. Il eut peur pendant un court instant même si le chevalier n'avait pas l'air menaçant.

« Yvain, le fils du Seigneur Léodagan, a disparu. L'avez-vous vu ? »

Ils répondirent par la négative.

« Pourrais-je jeter un coup d'œil à vos appartements ? » demanda ensuite poliment le chevalier.

Trickler regarda Alined qui inclina la tête. Il fit un pas sur le côté. Le chevalier entra. Sa recherche dans les appartements du roi de Srathclyde ne dura pas très longtemps.

« Le fils de Léodagan a disparu, dit Alined après le départ du chevalier. Peut-être que tout le monde est à sa recherche. »

Son bouffon plongea dans une profonde révérence.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Sire. »

…

* * *

A : Bon, il semblerait que je ne peux toujours pas répondre aux review. Merci Feufeu.

PvC : Heureusement que tu as une bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer.

A : C'est vrai !

Un court silence.

A : J'ai fini d'écrire cette fic ! Le prologue de la suivante est plus ou moins entamée.

PvC : Et si vous vous posez la question, plus qu'une quinzaine de scènes et c'est fini.

* * *

Scène 40 : Un Vide.


	42. Scène 40

**Scène 40 : Un Vide.**

.

Il détestait les jeunes Dragons, surtout ceux, enfin celles, qui croyaient en savoir plus que leurs ainés. Il détestait encore plus les jeunes Dragons qui trouvaient le moyen d'échapper à sa surveillance. Heureusement que tous les Dragons n'étaient pas comme la fille de Merlin…

 **Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais peux-tu arrêter de m'envoyer tes pensées à ce sujet.**

Oh ! Et il détestait aussi les Hwïtãnhlyta beaucoup trop têtues qui avaient décidé de ne pas revenir dans la Vallée alors que le Sang de l'Extérieur était au même endroit qu'elles et qu'elles n'étaient même pas liées à un Dragonnier.

 **Kilgarrah…**

 **Je ne suis pas en train de te transmettre quoi que ce soit. C'est le sang. Tu…**

 **C'est bien ce que je pensais.**

 **Sweostor est-elle avec toi ?**

 **Oui. Elle cherche Yvain.**

 **Elle est beaucoup trop proche de cet enfant. Après ce que son père nous a fait…**

 **C'est son ami et il vient juste d'apprendre que sa mère est morte. Mets-toi à sa place.**

 **Je suis un Dragon.**

 **Je ne parlais pas seulement d'Yvain.**

Il préféra changer de sujet.

 **Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de trouver cet enfant ? Parce qu'il nous bloque ou parce que le sang de Merlin n'est plus suffisant pour te garder parmi nous ?**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

 **Une combinaison des deux sans doute.**

 **Je serais bientôt là. Avec le Sang de la Vallée présent…**

 **Je sais.**

 **Sang et Feu. L'un protège l'autre. C'est ce que nous… El ! El ! Enfant ?!**

Que venait-il donc de se passer ? Eolhsand n'était plus là. Il ne sentait pas sa présence. Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais… Sauf si… Mais non, c'était impossible. Même ça, il l'aurait senti. La mort de l'un des leurs, c'était une souffrance, une douleur intense. Comme s'ils étaient en train de mourir eux aussi. Même ça, il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Eolhsand avait juste… Disparu. Tout d'un coup. Sans raison.

Kilgarrah essaya de parler à Sweostor. Peut-être que la jeune Dragonne savait ce qui était arrivé à la Hwïtãnhlyta mais comme pour Eolhsand, il n'y avait aucune trace de la Dragonne dans son esprit.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait préféré tenir ses pensées éloignées de celles de l'Enchanteur. Il savait que Merlin avait du mal à se faire à sa présence. Mais ce n'était plus le moment de faire une chose pareille.

 **Merlin !**

…

* * *

A : Ah ! Feufeu a fini sa crise. Je peux publier.

PvC : Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu utiliser les MP de review précédentes pour le faire ?

Ahélya regarde PvC sans rien dire pendant un long moment.

A : Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt !

* * *

Scène 41 : Un Enlèvement


	43. Scène 41

**Scène 41 : Un Enlèvement**

.

Olaf se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose… Quelque chose manquait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais ce n'était plus là, cette chose, ce lien, qui avait toujours été présent dans son esprit depuis le jour où elle était née.

Sa sœur. Il était arrivé quelque chose à sa sœur !

Il se leva. Il devait aller dans chambre. Maintenant !

Mails il n'était pas le seul à être réveillé. Caelia était là, dans leur salon, l'air hagard.

« Quelque chose m'a… commença-t-elle à lui dire.

-Je sais. »

Olaf n'en dit pas plus et préféra se précipiter dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre de sa sœur était entrebâillée. Il la poussa. Il ne fut pas surpris par ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Des signes de lutte. Evidemment. Pendant un court instant, sa découverte l'effondra mais seulement jusqu'à ce que la colère prenne le pas sur tout le reste.

Sa sœur. Il était arrivé quelque chose à sa sœur ! Il devait la retrouver. Maintenant !

Heureusement, avec la disparition du page d'Arthur, il trouva rapidement un chevalier.

« Où est ton roi ? cria Olaf.

-Dans son bureau, Sire.

-Olaf ? »

Le roi se retourne en entendant son nom.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Caelia.

-Reste avec Viviane. Je m'en occupe. »

Le Roi de Northumbrie se tourna vers le chevalier qui venait de répondre à sa question pour lui ordonner :

« Je ne sais pas où se trouve le bureau d'Uther. Conduis-moi là-bas. »

…

* * *

A : Vous savez... J'ai un petit OS sur la naissance d'El dans "Les Dragons sont éternels"...

PvC : Tiens de la pub ! ça faisait longtemps.

A : Tes bonus, en revanche, ça fait longtemps qu'on en a pas vu la couleur...

* * *

Scène 42 : Une Guerre.


	44. Scène 42

**Scène 42 : Une Guerre.**

.

Le vide. Le silence. Tout d'un coup. Sans avertissement. Sans douleur, ni souffrance. Silence et absence.

Quelque chose était arrivé à Eolhsand et Sweostor.

Puis il y eut un bruit. Puissant. Comme un coup de tonnerre. Un appel qui lui vrilla les tempes. Kilgarrah. Kilgarrah qui venait lui dire quelque chose qu'il savait déjà.

Quelque chose était arrivé à Eolhsand et Sweostor.

 **Où sont-elles ?**

 **Ne pose pas de questions stupides, Enfant.**

Bien sûr, le soudain malaise de Merlin ne passa pas inaperçu. Quand Kilgarrah l'avait appelé, il avait vacillé tout en portant ses mains à ses tempes.

« Merlin ? »

Léon et Arthur le regardaient avec un air inquiet mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un homme fit irruption dans le bureau d'Uther.

« Quelqu'un a enlevé ma sœur ! »

Olaf. Merlin aurait dû s'en douter.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir à cette annonce car le roi de Northumbrie aperçut Merlin et il se jeta sur lui.

« Où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu es toujours avec elle ! »

Arthur et Léon essayaient de faire lâcher prise à Olaf. Sans succès. Léodagan dut se joindre à eux pour réussir. Les trois hommes continuèrent de retenir le roi de Northumbrie après avoir libéré Merlin de son emprise.

« Dis-moi où elle est ! cria Olaf.

-Je ne sais pas ! »

Arthur regarda son serviteur. Il avait une idée.

« Lui as-tu parlé de l'envoûtement de Viviane ? »

Merlin confirma.

« Yvain, aussi, était au courant. Penses-tu que les deux disparitions ont un rapport ? demanda Uther.

-C'est une possibilité, père. »

Uther inclina la tête. L'idée était à creuser en effet.

« Votre Altesse, dit alors Léodagan à Olaf, nous allons vous lâcher et vous resterez calme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Seulement si le serviteur me dit ce qu'il sait ! »

Le Seigneur de Carmélide regarda Uther puis Arthur. Ils inclinèrent tous deux la tête. Léodagan, Léon et le prince relâchèrent Olaf tandis qu'Uther ordonnait à Merlin :

« Parle. »

Le serviteur garda le silence. Il était nerveux.

 **Dis-leur pour Trickler, jeune Enchanteur.**

La soudaine présence de Kilgarrah dans son esprit fut moins douloureuse que précédemment.

 **Je ne peux pas.**

 **Tu peux.**

 **Il y aura la guerre si je fais ça.**

 **Evidemment. Contre Alined. Les quatre Royaumes contre le cinquième.**

 **Mais…**

 **Tu as peur pour la vie du Haut-Roi ? Tu seras là, jeune Enchanteur, et moi aussi. Rappelons donc aux fils des hommes qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser nos pouvoirs comme ils le veulent.**

La pression de deux mains agrippant avec force sa chemise interrompit la conversation de l'Enchanteur et du Dragon.

« Arrête de rêver ! Dis-moi où est ma sœur ! »

Merlin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et chercha à atteindre mentalement Eolhsand. Il ne pouvait faire face à son frère sans elle. Mais il avait oublié. A la place de la prophétesse, il n'y avait plus que du vide dans son esprit.

« Uther est un traitre. »

Le vacarme à nouveau. Différent de celui que provoquait Kilgarrah quand il lui parlait mentalement. Un flot d'images l'accompagnait. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop ! Il se noyait. Il voulait s'éloigner mais n'en était pas capable. Il cria mentalement à l'aide. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'une écrasante présente prennent le pas sur les images et les sons qu'Eolhsand lui envoyait. Merlin chercha tout de même à la retenir. Il était l'ancre quand elle s'envolait.

 **Non. Je ne vous perdrais pas tous les deux.**

Quand Merlin reprit ses esprits. Il était par terre. Arthur était devant lui, inquiet.

« Ça va, Merlin ? »

Le serviteur leva la tête. Son regard croisa immédiatement celui d'Olaf qui se tenait derrière Arthur. Le roi de Northumbrie le scrutait attentivement. Avait-il des soupçons à propos de ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il avait été dans la Vallée. Il avait déjà dû assister à des scènes de ce genre, au moins une fois, non ?

Merlin détourna les yeux.

« Trickler. » murmura-t-il enfin.

Face au silence qui suivit le prénom du bouffon d'Alined, Merlin ajouta plus haut :

« Il a essayé de s'introduire dans sa chambre plusieurs fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? » s'écria Olaf.

Merlin ne répondit pas. Léodagan l'observait attentivement puis il lui dit :

« Tu as dit à Arthur que tu soupçonnais l'envoûtement de Dame Viviane depuis la signature du traité entre les cinq Royaumes...

-Quoi ! » cria le roi de Northumbrie.

Il était sur le point de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Merlin. Arthur l'en empêcha en tendant le bras devant lui.

« Pas maintenant, Olaf, dit Uther. Tu tiens à revoir ta sœur, non ? »

Le père d'Arthur s'adressa ensuite à Léodagan.

« Penses-tu que Trickler puisse être l'auteur du sortilège ?

-C'est possible. »

L'ancien écuyer regarda ensuite Merlin.

« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Trickler pourrait être le sorcier qui a envoûté Dame Viviane ? » demanda-t-il au serviteur.

Merlin avait baissé la tête et observait attentivement le sol mais il répondit tout de même.

« Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois aux alentours dès que quelque chose d'étrange se produisait mais je n'avais aucune preuve. »

Léodagan inclina la tête. Il comprenait. Il regarda ensuite Uther.

« Peut-être devrions-nous réunir quelques chevaliers et rendre visite à Alined ?

-Le crois-tu au courant des agissements de son bouffon ? »

Léodagan ne répondit pas tout de suite et cela même s'il remarqua l'impatience grandissante du roi de Northumbrie. Il se demandait s'il devait être honnête avec Uther et lui répondre par l'affirmative. Ils savaient tous les deux que les espions d'Uther en Srathclyde disaient que le Roi Alined était beaucoup moins attaché à la paix que les dirigeants des autres royaumes…

« C'est possible. » finit-il par dire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Olaf pour se précipiter dehors.

« Suis-le ! » ordonna Uther à son fils.

Arthur obéit après avoir fait signe à Léon et à Merlin de le suivre.

…

* * *

PvC : Après le mauvais temps d'hier, aujourd'hui, il fait beau. Le soleil brille. Les oiseaux chan-

A : ATCHOUM !

PvC : Les oiseaux chantent et Ahélya a une crève de tous les diables.

* * *

Scène 43 : Une Fille


	45. Scène 43

**Scène 43 : Une Fille**

.

Alined était satisfait. Bien sûr, Trickler affichait quelques morsures, bleus et griffures mais il avait réussi à lui ramener la prophétesse, qui le couvrait maintenant d'un regard furieux qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Olaf et Caelia, mais aussi un dragon, un jeune et inconscient dragon.

« Une sœur et une fille sorcières. Les cauchemars d'Olaf doivent être nombreux… Tant de choses pourraient arriver si Uther l'apprenait… »

La sœur en question garda le silence.

« Mais, vous devez déjà savoir tout ça. C'est en votre pouvoir, non. C'est ce que Trickler m'a dit.

-Et vous le croyez ?

-Trickler ne m'a jamais déçu. »

La formule fit rire la sœur d'Olaf.

« Nullement besoin de voir pour savoir que vous mentez.

-Et que voyez-vous, ma Dame ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, soupira, mais ne répondit pas. Trickler intervint.

« J'ai cru bon de brider ses pouvoirs avec le talisman que j'avais donné à Viviane, Votre Majesté. Les légendes disent que les habitants de la Vallée ont le pouvoir de communiquer par la pensée entre eux et…

-Avec qui communiquerait-elle ? Le dragon est là. »

Alined fit un rapide signe de la main.

« Retire le talisman. »

Il fixa la prophétesse.

« Je veux la voir utiliser ses pouvoirs. »

Trickler s'approcha de la sœur d'Olaf qui fit un pas en arrière. Le bouffon s'arrêta et regarda son maître.

« J'ai peur que Dame Eolhsand ne soit pas de cet avis, Votre Majesté.

-Aurais-tu donc peur d'elle ? » se moqua le roi.

Trickler ne répondit pas, ni ne s'approcha d'Eolhsand. Alined poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Dois-je menacer votre frère, ma Dame ? Ou votre sœur ? Votre nièce ? Je connais votre famille. Vous protégez votre sang à tout prix.

-Mais ils ne sont plus vraiment mon sang, justement. » répliqua la prophétesse avec un sourire.

Croyait-elle vraiment pouvoir s'en sortir avec cette pirouette ? Alined savait qu'il avait d'autres moyens de pression. Le dragon… Ou…

« Il n'y a pas que votre famille. J'ai cru comprendre qu'un jeune serviteur du château avait vos faveurs. Et n'oublions pas, non plus, ce jeune dragon… »

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit rapidement. Alined était sûr qu'elle avait cédé.

« Trickler. » appela-t-il.

Le bouffon inclina la tête puis s'avança vers la prophétesse qui ne bougea pas cette fois-ci. Elle poussa un clair soupir de soulagement quand Trickler lui enleva le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet.

« Parlez-moi d'Uther. » ordonna Alined.

Elle resta silencieuse.

« Que pensez-vous de lui ?

-Je le hais.

-Comme tous ceux de votre race, j'ai l'impression. »

Mais elle n'en dit pas plus.

« Devons-nous à nouveau avoir cette conversation, ma Dame ? Ce jeune serviteur… Le dragon… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Les lèvres de la prophétesse se serrèrent en une fine ligne mais elle finit par se détendre. Elle soupira puis ferma les yeux.

« Il est triste et en colère. Au désespoir mais furieux. A cause de nous. C'est ce qu'il dit. A cause de lui. Voilà la vérité.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'Uther est un traître.

-Rien que ça…

-Uther est un traître, dit-elle plus fort. A la Magie. A son Royaume. A ses vœux et ses serments. A ses amis. A son Sang… »

Elle rouvrit enfin les yeux. Ils brillaient légèrement. Alined écarquilla les siens. Trickler recula, effrayé. Ce n'était pas seulement ses yeux. Elle était en train de changer. Etait-ce bien des écailles blanches qui étaient en train d'apparaître au niveau de ses tempes ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu es… » murmura Alined.

Elle sourit. Ses dents ressemblaient maintenant à des crocs.

« Je suis Hwïtãnhlyta et Gardienne de la Tombe. Je suis Fille des Dragons et Sœur des Dragonniers. Je suis le Sang qui se souvient. Je suis Celle qui sait et qui voit… »

Alined se moquait de tout cela. Il lui avait posé des questions sur Uther. Pourquoi lui rapportait-elle ces balivernes ?

« Parce que tu as demandé ce que j'étais, Alined, mais si tu veux parler du Traître… »

Elle plongea son regard doré et brillant dans le sien.

« Il a demandé à la Vallée si son mariage serait fécond et nous lui avons dit qu'il le serait. Il a demandé à l'Île de lui donner un enfant et elles le lui ont donné. Et il nous a tous tués. Alors que nous n'avons fait que répondre à ses désirs. Mais les Temps changent et la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre. Comme leur Père, le Fils et la Fille trahiront leur Sang… »

Alined leva les yeux au ciel. Une prophétesse, avait-dit Trickler. Une folle qui divaguait plutôt. Uther n'avait pas la moindre fille.

« Je sais. Je vois. Mais tu ne veux pas entendre. Tu ne veux pas écouter. Uther est un traitre. Ses serments. Ses amis. Tout ça n'a aucun poids. Il a trahi la Magie et nous a tué. Il a trahi Gorlois et il a eu Morgane. »

Les regards d'Alined et de Trickler se croisèrent. Etait-elle vraiment en train de dire que…

« Que Morgane est de son sang ? Evidemment. La Magie lui a donné un Fils. Elle lui prendra une Fille. »

Un coup à la porte se fit alors entendre.

« Alined ! Ouvre la porte ! »

Olaf !

« Fais-la taire et emmène-les ailleurs. »

…

* * *

PvC : C'est moi ou tu commences à faire de la rétention parce que la fin arrive...

A : C'est moi ou tu n'es toujours pas en train d'écrire tes bonus...

PvC : Mais j'ai pas d'idée !

A : Tu veux qu'on demande à pPvC... J'suis sûre qu'elle en a, elle.

PvC : Mouais... Pas sûr que ses idées aillent avec le rating de cette fic...

* * *

Scène 44 : Une Visite à Alined


	46. Scène 44

**Scène 44 : Une Visite à Alined**

.

Merlin préféra se tenir éloigné des pensées d'Eolhsand, comme du groupe qui se trouvait maintenant devant la porte du Roi Alined contre laquelle le Roi Olaf frappait vigoureusement. Evidemment, la porte s'ouvrit vite. Le Roi de Northumbrie bouscula aussitôt l'occupant des lieux pour s'introduire dans la chambre en criant le nom, le véritable nom, de sa sœur.

Elle n'était pas là.

« Où est ton bouffon ? cria ensuite Olaf.

-Que lui voulez-vous ? demanda le Roi de Srathclyde en regardant, tour à tour, chacun des membres du groupe qui se trouvait devant sa porte.

-Il a enlevé ma sœur ! »

Alined jeta un regard méprisant à Olaf puis se tourna vers Arthur avec un air innocent.

« Je n'ai pas vu mon bouffon depuis la visite de votre chevalier, Sire. »

Le Roi de Srathclyde prit alors un air faussement inquiet.

« Le fils du Seigneur Léodagan a-t-il été retrouvé ?

-Pas encore, Votre Majesté, répondit Arthur.

-Toutes ces disparitions… C'est inquiétant. »

Le jeune Prince ne répondit pas. Il préférait fixer attentivement Olaf. Le Roi de Northumbrie serrait les poings. Peut-être était-il temps de partir ? Olaf avait l'air d'être sur le point de se jeter sur Alined et tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de son père, il avait fallu trois hommes pour le séparer de Merlin. Bien sûr, Léon, mais aussi Merlin, étaient avec lui mais Arthur n'était pas certain que son serviteur… D'ailleurs, où était-il donc passé ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être à ses côtés. C'était pour le moins curieux. Le Prince observa ensuite le reste du couloir, au cas où, pour une fois, son serviteur avait décidé d'observer les convenances, c'est-à-dire se tenir quelques pas derrière lui.

Comme si une chose pareille pouvait arriver…

Aucune trace de Merlin.

Une troisième disparition ? Alined avait raison. C'était inquiétant.

« Sire ! »

Arthur se retourna. L'un des Chevaliers qu'il avait envoyé à la recherche d'Yvain était là.

« Je me rendais au bureau de votre père. Nous avons retrouvé votre page, Votre Altesse. Il est sur les remparts. »

Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

« Le Seigneur Léodagan est toujours avec mon père. Va les prévenir. »

Le Chevalier s'inclina puis s'en alla rapidement. Arthur regarda Alined puis s'inclina en s'excusant de l'avoir dérangé en pleine nuit. Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers Olaf pour faire de même.

Le Roi de Northumbrie avait disparu lui aussi.

…

* * *

A : 'Tain mais ce qu'il est mal foutu ce site !

PvC : Tu fais quoi ?

A : Je prends mes billets pour la Comic Con Paris.

PvC : Ah oui, vous deviez faire un cosplay d'une série que vous aimez même pas avec je sais plus qui...

A : Chut !

* * *

Scène 45 : Un changement de Rôle


	47. Scène 45

**Scène 45 : Un changement de Rôle**

.

 **Il ment.**

 **Bien sûr qu'il ment. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?**

Il ne savait pas vraiment.

 **Sais-tu où elles sont ?**

 **Je ne sens pas la présence de Sweostor.**

Kilgarrah l'informa qu'il en était de même pour lui.

 **Mais El est toujours là.**

Et elle était comme une mer agitée dans un coin de son esprit, une mer agitée dont il n'osait pas s'approcher de peur de s'y noyer.

Mais s'il voulait la retrouver…

Il entendit clairement Kilgarrah soupirer. Le Grand Dragon n'aimait pas l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

 **C'est le moyen le plus rapide de les retrouver.**

Kilgarrah soupira une deuxième fois. Merlin sourit.

 **Tu es l'Ancre. Je m'Envole.**

…

* * *

PvC : T'étais pas censée te mettre à l'écriture de n°10 maintenant que tu as fini de reprendre cette fic à l'ordi ?

Ahélya relève la tête de son visionnage de Flash, Arrow, Luke Cage et autres super-héros...

A : Ah oui. Peut-être...

PvC lève les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Scène 46 : Une Confrontation


	48. Scène 46

**Scène 46 : Une Confrontation**

.

Yvain était bien sur les remparts, à l'endroit où Arthur leur avait donné rendez-vous le matin même. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

L'enfant pleurait. Pourquoi ?

« Yvain ! » cria quelqu'un qui dépassa soudain le Prince en courant.

C'était Léodagan. Quelques secondes plus tard, le seigneur de Carmélide était auprès de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de disparaître comme ça, Yvain ! Tout le monde te cherche. »

Aucune réponse. L'enfant se contenta de lever les yeux vers son père. Arthur hésita. Devait-il s'approcher ?

« Menteur. » crut-il soudain entendre.

Puis Yvain se mit à crier.

« Menteur ! »

Arthur cessa d'hésiter et s'approcha.

« Yvain… tenta Léodagan.

-Je sais que mère est morte ! »

Arthur se figea. Devait-il continuer à s'approcher ? Rester là ?

« Menteur. » répéta Yvain plus bas.

Puis il ajouta plus haut :

« Pourquoi ? »

Son père hésita.

« Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. » finit-il par dire au bout d'un long moment.

Mais Léodagan s'était mépris sur la véritable raison de la question de son enfant.

« Tu aurais pu les sauver. Pourquoi ?

-Comment… »

Mais ce n'était pas ça, le plus important.

« Yvain, c'était de la magie.

-Je m'en moque. Elle les aurait sauvées. La magie… Si… Mère serait toujours en vie. J'aurais une petite sœur ! »

Une courte pause.

« Tout est de ta faute, dit-il tout bas.

-Yvain ! » s'exclama son père, choqué.

L'enfant garda le silence. Il avait décidé de ne plus adresser un seul mot à son père.

« Tu sais que la magie… » commença à dire Léodagan.

Mais son fils tourna la tête. Il refusait de parler à son père. Il refusait de le regarder. Léodagan continua pourtant de lui parler. Sans succès. Une main sur son bras interrompit le seigneur de Carmélide. C'était Arthur, Arthur qui avait assisté à toute la scène, qui s'était dit à de multiples reprises qu'il devait partir mais qui était finalement resté là et s'était décidé à intervenir.

« Dame Eolhsand est toujours manquante, rappela le Prince à Léodagan. Mon père et le Roi Olaf ont sans doute besoin…

-Je ne le laisserai pas seul.

-Je… Je m'occupe de lui. »

Arthur jeta un léger coup d'œil à Yvain.

« Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Yvain…

-C'est mon fils !

-Je sais… »

Le Prince hésita un court instant.

« Je sais ce que ça fait d'apprendre la mort de sa mère.

-Arthur…

-Je m'occupe de lui. »

Léodagan hésita pendant un long moment mais il finit par s'en aller. Arthur observa longuement Yvain puis il finit par lui dire :

« Si tu veux que je parte, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. »

Silence.

« J'étais un peu plus vieux que toi quand père m'a dit la vérité sur la mort de ma mère. »

Yvain resta silencieux mais il tourna la tête pour regarder Arthur.

« Je ne lui ai par parlé pendant un mois. » révéla ensuite le Prince.

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la referma aussitôt.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de parler si tu n'en as pas envie et si tu veux que je parte ou que je me taise… »

Un long silence. Arthur ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il continuer de parler à Yvain ? Devait-il s'en aller ? Devait-il se taire ? Que s'était-il passé quand son père lui avait dit la vérité ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Il avait refusé de lui parler pendant un mois mais... Mais peut-être que ce souvenir lui était été inutile. Peut-être qu'Yvain n'avait pas du tout besoin de la même chose que lui à l'époque…

« Ma… Ma mère est morte. » murmura soudain Yvain.

Et ses pleurs reprirent. Arthur s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, Yvain. »

…

* * *

PvC : Rétention, j'vous dis.

A : Boulot en fait... Et ouais, une petite appréhension à poster pour cette scène sans doute...

* * *

Scène 47 : Un Remerciement


	49. Scène 47

**Scène 47 : Un Remerciement**

.

Alined avait de la chance. Si Olaf n'avait pas été aussi désireux de retrouver sa jeune sœur, il se serait certainement jeté sur lui mais comme retrouver Eolhsand était bien plus important que son envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de l'autre Roi ou de lui passer son épée au travers du corps, le Roi de Northumbrie avait préféré se retirer. Il devait trouver Eolhsand mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de par où il devait commencer. Il pensa pendant un instant à la Vallée des Dragons, aux jeux de cache-cache auquel il avait pu assister. Il se souvenait de s'être étonné du jeu. Les gens de la Vallée n'étaient-ils pas, en permanence, liés les uns aux autres ? Le jeu ne devait donc avoir que peu d'intérêt pour eux. Le père adoptif de sa sœur l'avait vite détrompé. Chacun des enfants qui jouaient y trouver son compte. Les Liés apprenaient justement à se servir de Lien tandis que les Non-Liés apprenaient la traque et la chasse face à des ennemis capables de communiquer mentalement entre eux. Olaf avait été encore plus surpris quand on lui avait appris que les gagnants du jeu n'étaient pas toujours ceux auxquels on s'attendait.

Mais il n'y avait personne de la Vallée avec lui pour la retrouver…

Mais même sans la Vallée, il y avait la Magie…

Olaf se précipita jusqu'aux appartements qu'il occupait avec le reste de sa famille. Il entra à l'intérieur en criant le nom de sa fille, sous le regard surpris de Caelia qui était toujours réveillée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il l'ignora pour courir jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. Il la trouva, assise sur son lit, réveillée… Et toujours habillée.

Peu importait.

Il se jeta à ses pieds et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Père ? »

Olaf baissa la tête et amena les mains de la jeune fille à son front.

« Aide-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Caelia, qui avait suivi son frère, fut extrêmement choquée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Olaf… » dit-elle.

Son frère leva la tête et la tourna vers elle. Ses mains ne quittèrent pas celles de sa fille.

« Non. Tais-toi ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous quereller à ce sujet. Le bouffon d'Alined a enlevé notre sœur et Viviane est la seule qui peut la retrouver. »

Avant que Caelia ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'adressa à Viviane.

« Je me moque de la magie. Tu m'entends, Viviane ? Je n'en ai rien à faire. Continue à pratiquer. Arrête tout. Je m'en moque. Peu importe ton choix, je te protégerai d'Uther. De tous. Tu es ma fille.

-Père…

-Je veux juste… Aide-moi à la retrouver. Après ça, tu peux faire comme bon te semble. Je garderai ton secret. »

Il sourit tristement.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois pour moi, de toute façon. »

Viviane regarda longuement son père. Qu'était-il donc en train de raconter ? Mais elle finit soudain par comprendre.

« La tante folle… C'est une sorcière ? »

Voilà donc pourquoi Trickler s'intéressait donc tant à elle…

« Elle n'est pas folle. » dit Olaf.

Viviane lui lança un regard dubitatif.

« C'est… C'est plus compliqué que ça, ajouta son père, mais elle te l'expliquerait mieux que moi. »

Il sourit. Plus joyeusement cette fois.

« Elle sait beaucoup de chose sur la magie. Elle pourrait te les apprendre. Il suffirait de lui demander…

-Olaf ! Tu n'y penses pas ! s'écria Caelia.

-C'est à Viviane de choisir, dit Olaf en se levant.

-Après tout ce que les sorciers nous ont fait, après la Grande Purge d'Uther, comment oses-tu…

-Ils ne l'ont pas enlevé, Lia !

-Des histoires et vous y croyez tous les deux ! »

Olaf et Caelia continuèrent de se disputer. Viviane réfléchissait. Sa tante, la folle, était une sorcière et son père était d'accord pour qu'elle apprenne la magie avec elle. Peut-être était-il temps de se passer de Trickler ? En fait, depuis un moment, la jeune fille trouvait que l'enseignement que lui donnait le bouffon d'Alined laissait à désirer. Et puis, il savait que sa tante était une sorcière mais ne lui avait rien dit. A cela s'ajoutait son espèce d'obsession à l'encontre de ette tante qui prouvait qu'il ne fallait pas beaucoup de choses à son maître actuel pour l'abandonner... Oui, peut-être, était-il temps de changer ? Mais avant de pouvoir faire une chose pareille, il fallait retrouver cette tante et l'arracher aux griffes de celui qui serait bientôt son ancien maître de magie.

Rien de plus facile à faire…

Viviane se leva. Pris par leur dispute, son père et sa tante ne firent même pas attention à ses mouvements. La jeune fille se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse. Un de ses colliers ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il n'y avait rien de plus facile que de trouver un membre de sa famille. Pas besoin de pierre ou de plante particulière. Un peu de sang était suffisant. Viviane n'avait qu'à… Voilà ! Elle savait bien que Brune avait laissé derrière elle des aiguilles et des épingles lorsqu'elle avait ajusté une de ses robes.

« Il n'est pas question de la ramener au château pour qu'elle enseigne la magie à Viviane ! s'exclama soudain Caelia.

-C'est fait. » s'écria Viviane.

Olaf se désintéressa de la dispute qu'il avait avec sa sœur pour se précipiter vers sa fille qui lui montra le bijou qu'elle avait à la main.

« Il faut l'utiliser comme un pendule. Le collier pointera dans la direction où elle se trouve. »

Les mains d'Olaf couvrirent celles de Viviane. Le bijou passa de la fille au père.

« Merci. »

Il porta les mains de sa fille à ses lèvres.

« Merci. »

Il l'embrassa.

…

* * *

Ahélya observa longuement la fin de cette scène.

A : Tu crois que je dois me préparer à disparaître dans un autre pays ?

PvC ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'elle veut dire et relit la scène.

PvC : Ah ! A cause de ça... J'suis sûre qu'elle s'en doute...

* * *

Scène 48 : Un Cri


	50. Scène 48

**Scène 48 : Un Cri**

.

Il n'aurait jamais dû retourner à Camelot. Jamais ! Avec le désastre de la dernière fois, comment avait-il pu croire qu'un nouveau séjour à Camelot puisse donner de meilleurs résultats ?

Au moins, il n'était pas en train de quitter Camelot couvert de chaînes cette fois mais Trickler n'était pas sûr qu'une fuite au milieu de la nuit dans un chariot « emprunté » à un fermier demeurant près du château, en compagnie de la sœur d'un des Rois les plus prompts à tirer l'épée et de son dragon ne soit mieux. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû fuir ainsi ? Mais Olaf avait frappé à la porte de son roi. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire sinon fuir ?

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose de magique dans les bois… Je sais mais… Qui va là ? Elle ne pourra pas se souvenir de tous… »

Si les pouvoirs de Trickler avaient été plus puissants, il aurait pu se téléporter loin de Camelot, très loin, peut-être même jusqu'au château de son Roi, et une chose pareille lui aurait permis de mieux écouter les discours incessants de la prophétesse.

« Balinor… Je suis ton guide. Tu n'as aucune importance pour ton Roi. Il va te trahir. Tu verras ce qu'ils ont fait. Ce que nous avons fait. Uther te fera chasser et ton Roi le laissera faire. Curiosité. Envie. Je n'aime pas cet homme. Tu es le dernier comme… Le Sang appelle le Sang. »

Trickler l'écoutait tout de même d'une oreille. Il devait sûrement y avoir quelques prophéties au milieu de ces phrases qui ne semblaient avoir ni queue, ni tête, mais il devait se concentrer pour maîtriser le cheval de la carriole. L'animal était extrêmement nerveux et Trickler se demandait vraiment pour quelle raison. Il n'avait jamais vu ça.

« Je n'étais qu'un outils… Je vous ai déjà vu… Si Uther est un traître, ton Roi est un lâche… Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. Début du siècle ? Sinhlwan… Je suis allée le voir avec le fantôme… »

De temps en temps, elle parlait aussi dans d'autres langues. Trickler avait bien sûr reconnu celle de l'Ancienne Religion et celle des Dragons mais ce n'était pas les seules langues qu'elle avait utilisées. Les autres lui étaient cependant inconnues.

« Sinhlwan ! »

Le cri fit sursauter le bouffon et il faillit perdre le contrôle de la carriole. Après avoir réussi à maîtriser le cheval, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le voyage allait être long mais la fuite avait été la seule solution.

Trickler jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et son regard croisa celui de la prophétesse.

« Il mourra et toi aussi. » dit-elle.

Trickler tourna la tête.

Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile faisait donc au milieu de la route ?!

…

* * *

PvC : Ouh la ! Une page écrite pour le prochain épisode. Un exploit... Je pensais te voir écrire dans le train pour Paris.

A : Boulot... D'autre trucs à faire...

PvC : Tu vas poster demain ?

A : Ben, tout dépend de quand on se bouge pour aller à la comic-con... On verra.

PvC : C'est vous voyez un Nigma de la série Gotham en blouse blanche, accompagnée de Cobblepot, c'est elle.

* * *

Scène 49 : Un nouveau Feu. Un nouveau Sang.


	51. Scène 49

**Scène 49 : Un nouveau Feu. Un nouveau Sang.**

.

Olaf était inquiet. Pas seulement pour Eolhsand mais aussi pour Caelia et Viviane. Trickler n'agissait pas seul. Il devait suivre les ordres de quelqu'un et cette personne ne pouvait être qu'Alined. Et si le roi de Srathclyde s'en prenait au reste de sa famille pendant qu'il était parti ? Il aurait dû laisser un de ses chevaliers avec elles au lieu de se précipiter vers les écuries pour partir à la recherche de sa plus jeune sœur. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Il devait donc se dépêcher de sauver Eolhsand puis ils retourneraient tous les deux à Camelot le plus vite possible.

Olaf jeta un rapide coup d'œil au collier que sa fille lui avait donné. Il pointait toujours dans la même direction. Il poussa un rapide soupir de soulagement puis pressa son cheval. Eolhsand avait besoin de lui. Mais il dut soudain freiner des quatre fers car le bijou de Viviane cessa brusquement de pointer dans la direction qu'il était en train de suivre. Avait-il retrouvé sa sœur ? Le bijou ne pointait était maintenant à l'horizontale, ne pointant plus dans la moindre direction. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle était tout proche. Le Roi observa les alentours et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une carriole renversée. Il sauta aussitôt de son cheval en criant le véritable nom de sa sœur mais il n'obtint pas la moindre réponse. Il continua de l'appeler en la cherchant désespérément.

« Ce n'est plus le nom de Maman grande sœur ! »

Olaf se figea. Un Dragon, un jeune, le dos hérissé, prêt à attaquer, était en train de lui faire face. C'était… C'était impossible.

Et plus loin, derrière le Dragon… Sa sœur. Elle était là. A genoux. La tête entre ses mains et avec elle…

Que faisait donc le serviteur d'Arthur ici ?!

Olaf se jeta en avant. Le Dragon essaya bien de l'empêcher de s'approcher de l'étrange couple qui se trouvait à genoux un peu plus loin mais il réussit à l'éviter.

Sa sœur avait besoin de lui.

Mais une barrière de feu se dressa soudain devant lui. Olaf ne put rejoindre sa sœur.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« Laisse papa Memrys et Maman grande sœur tranquille ! »

Olaf se retourna. Le Dragon était toujours là. Etait-ce lui qui…

« Dragonne ! Je suis une Dragonne.

-Une Dragonne qui mérite une bonne correction. »

Un autre Dragon atterrit soudain à côté d'eux et ce n'était pas n'importe quel Dragon. C'était le Grand Dragon, celui qu'Uther avait capturé et qu'Arthur avait tué.

« Tu es mort…

-Les nouvelles de ma mort ont été grandement exagérées, Sang de l'Extérieur. » répliqua le Grand Dragon en inclinant la tête vers Olaf.

Le Dragon se tourna ensuite vers le plus jeune.

« Que s'est-il passé, Enfant ?

-Cupidon m'a ensorcelée pour m'empêcher d'aider Maman grande sœur mais heureusement, papa Memrys nous a sauvé. »

Olaf ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Des Dragons ? En vie ? Est-ce que Balinor aussi…

« Mon frère Dragonnier n'est plus, Sang de l'Extérieur, mais son Sang vit. Les Enfants des Hommes ont toujours eu du mal à éteindre nos Feux. »

Olaf avait oublié à quel point les Dragons aimaient parler par énigme. C'était une chose qui ne lui avait pas particulièrement manqué.

Le léger cri que poussa soudain sa sœur le tira de ses réflexions. Il regarda Eolhsand et le serviteur d'Arthur puis fit aussitôt un pas en avant en voyant le poignard blanc que ce dernier avait à la main, mais Olaf dut tout aussi vite faire un pas en arrière pour éviter l'énorme queue qui faillit l'écraser.

« C'est ma sœur ! protesta-t-il.

-Tu n'es que le sang de l'Extérieur, répliqua dédaigneusement le Grand Dragon. Laisse donc faire le Sang de la Vallée. »

Le Sang de… Non ! Impossible !

Mais deux Dragons en vie l'étaient tout autant…

« Occupe-toi donc du bouffon, sang de l'Extérieur. » ajouta le Grand Dragon.

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Je suis Roi, rappela-t-il.

-Et moi, Dragon. »

Olaf leva les yeux au ciel. L'arrogance des Dragons était une autre chose qui ne lui avait guère manqué.

« Cupidon est parti depuis longtemps, Kilgarrah. » déclara alors la jeune Dragonne.

En entendant cette nouvelle, Olaf faillit pousser un cri de rage et il était prêt à parier que le Grand Dragon avait eu la même envie.

…

* * *

A : Merci Netflix !

PvC jette un coup d'oeil à l'écran d'ordinateur.

PvC (étonnée) : Tu regardes Merlin ?

A : J'ai besoin de vérifier un truc pour la nouvelle fic.

PvC jette un coup d'oeil au cahier à fic d'Ahélya et écaquille encore plus les yeux.

PvC : Tu... Tu es en train d'écrire n°10 ?

A : Ben... ouais... Pourquoi t'as l'air si surprise ?

* * *

Scène 50 : Une fois. Juste une fois.


	52. Scène 50

**Scène 50 : Une fois. Juste une fois.**

.

Caelia faisait les cent pas dans le salon de leur appartement. Elle était inquiète. Pour son frère qui s'était lancé à la recherche de leur jeune sœur. Pour cette sœur, aussi, cette sœur qui avait encore une fois disparu, enlevée par le bouffon d'Alined, certainement sur l'ordre de son maître. Mais ce n'était pas les seuls membres de sa famille qui l'inquiétaient à ce moment.

Viviane…

Peu après le départ de son père, la jeune fille s'était évanouie. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Caelia avait bien sûr fait appeler le médecin de la Cour mais le vieil homme n'avait pas été capable de lui dire ce que sa nièce avait. Il était toujours auprès d'elle, en train de surveiller attentivement son état, alors qu'elle attendait qu'un serviteur lui annonce le retour de son frère.

Elle n'eut aucunement besoin d'un serviteur. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle avait ordonné à un serviteur de se tenir à l'entrée du château pour annoncer la nouvelle à Olaf et dès qu'il avait eu son message, son frère s'était évidemment précipité jusqu'à leur appartement. La présence de leur jeune sœur l'étonna en revanche, surtout parce qu'elle avait l'air saine d'esprit pour le moment.

L'arrivée de son frère et sa sœur attira évidemment l'attention du vieux médecin qui sortit de la chambre de Viviane. Les regards d'Eolhsand et du vieil homme se croisèrent mais ce détail échappa à Caelia car elle était trop occupée à discuter avec Olaf. Quand elle eut terminé de lui expliquer la situation, qui n'avait guère changé depuis qu'elle avait envoyé le serviteur à l'entrée du château, son frère se précipita dans la chambre de sa fille. Leur jeune sœur le suivit. Caelia voulut faire de même mais le médecin de la Cour l'arrêta. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

« J'ai peut-être une idée sur les raisons pour lesquelles votre nièce se trouve dans cet état. Puis-je retourner à mon cabinet pour consulter mes livres et manuscrits ?

-Faites comme il vous plaira. »

Gaïus s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Caelia se dirigea vers la chambre de sa nièce mais Olaf ouvrit la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire et lui barra le passage.

« Olaf ?

-Tu ne peux pas rentrer, Lia.

-Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Mais elle finit par comprendre ce qui pouvait bien avoir lieu dans la pièce dont on lui interdisait l'entrée.

« Oh non… »

Non, il ne pouvait pas autoriser une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Olaf garda le silence.

« Comment peux-tu les laisser utiliser la magie comme ça ! D'abord Viviane et maintenant…

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre, Lia ? l'interrompit Olaf.

-Ne pas utiliser la magie ! »

C'était évident pourtant.

« Nous sommes à Camelot, Olaf.

-Et elle est toujours en vie. Uther n'a jamais eu le moindre soupçon.

-C'est de la magie.

-Je sais et je n'en ai rien à faire. Si c'est la seule manière de sauver ma fille, pourquoi hésiter à l'utiliser ?

-Olaf… »

Il ferma la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Pendant un moment, Caelia pensa à frapper, à entrer de force pour pouvoir arrêter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de cette pièce mais elle savait que son frère l'en empêcherait. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre. Leur sœur savait. C'était ça son pouvoir. Elle savait…

Et son inquiétude pour Viviane était toujours là. Sa sœur savait. Sa sœur pouvait leur dire ce qui n'allait pas. Alors, peut-être pouvait-elle la laisser faire ? Mais juste pour cette fois. C'était juste pour cette fois. Utiliser la magie, la sorcellerie, une chose pareille ne se reproduirait pas.

…

* * *

PvC : Et ben... ça aura pas duré l'écriture...

Ahélya lève les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Scène 51 : Une perte


	53. Scène 51

**Scène 51 : Une perte**

.

Le Roi Alined était partagé.

Le Roi Alined était en colère. Contre Olaf. Contre Uther. Contre Trickler. Contre la Prophétesse de la Vallée des Dragons. Contre la chance qui ne semblait jamais être de son côté quand il se trouvait à Camelot.

Le Roi Alined était inquiet. On l'avait bien sûr tout de suite informé du retour d'Olaf. Sa sœur, prophétesse, mais aussi le serviteur du Prince Arthur, étaient revenus avec lui, mais pas Trickler. Trickler était absent. Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Bonne car sans Trickler, personne ne pourrait l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Mauvaise car cela signifiait que la partie était définitivement perdue. Sans Trickler, il ne pouvait exposer la magie de Viviane et il ne pouvait pas, non plus, exposer celle de la sœur d'Olaf sans révéler de quelle manière il avait appris la vérité.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, attendre après avoir envoyé les serviteurs, qu'il avait emmené avec lui, espionner les autres invités d'Uther. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre en faisant profil bas. Il n'avait qu'à attendre en espérant que personne ne le soupçonne de quoi que ce soit.

Alined soupira. L'absence de Trickler l'ennuyait profondément. Il avait d'autres sorciers à sa disposition évidemment mais Trickler avait toujours compensé son manque de puissance par une excellente connaissance de la magie et de comment l'utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'il, ou ce que son roi, voulait.

Mais seulement quand ils n'étaient pas à Camelot, apparemment.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Trickler était, sans aucun doute, perdu pour lui maintenant. Sauf s'il changeait d'apparence peut-être ? Mais Alined croyait se souvenir qu'un sort de ce genre ne pouvait être permanent. Que se passerait-il si on découvrait que Trickler était toujours à son service ? Pourrait-il encore une fois s'en sortir en niant le tout ?

« Votre Majesté ? »

Alined leva la tête. Le serviteur que Camelot lui avait assigné était en train de s'incliner devant lui.

« Sa Majesté Uther et le Seigneur Léodagan désirent vous voir, Votre Altesse. »

Voilà qui n'annonçait rien de bon mais Alined fit tout de même signe au serviteur de les laisser entrer. Il observa attentivement le Roi et son ancien écuyer quand ils entrèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air soupçonneux. Peut-être que…

Alined parla le premier.

« J'ai appris que votre fils a été retrouvé. Comment va-t-il, Messire ? »

Léodagan inclina la tête.

« Il va bien, Votre Majesté. Merci de vous en inquiéter. »

Il se tut et eut l'air d'attendre qu'Uther prenne la parole. Alined regarda l'autre Roi. Le silence s'installa pendant un long moment.

« Où est ton bouffon, Alined ? »

C'était direct.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il est toujours en train d'aller et venir. »

Alined fit mine de prendre un air inquiet.

« Y a-t-il un…

-Il a enlevé la sœur d'Olaf.

-Est-ce que Dame Caelia va…

-Pas elle. »

Alined fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que venait de dire Uther puis…

« Oh ! La Barde ! »

Uther inclina la tête.

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve. » dit Alined.

Il marqua ensuite une pause.

« Il a enlevé Dame… »

Quel était son nom déjà ?

« Eolhsand ? Vraiment ?

-Olaf, sa sœur et le serviteur de mon fils en sont témoins. »

Le Roi de Srathclyde prit un air faussement horrifié.

« Je… »

Il commença ensuite à faire les cent pas tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir puis il s'arrêta et regarda Uther.

« Devrais-je aller voir Olaf ? Mais j'ai entendu dire que Dame Viviane se sentait mal…

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas où se trouve votre bouffon, Votre Majesté ? » intervint Léodagan.

Alined regarda le Seigneur de Carmélide. Si soupçon à son encontre il y avait, il viendrait certainement de Léodagan. Pas d'Uther.

« Trickler n'a d'intérêt pour moi que lorsqu'il peut m'amuser. Ce qu'il fait hors de ces moments-là…

-Ton bouffon est un sorcier. » annonça brusquement Uther.

Alined garda d'abord le silence, comme si cette soudain information l'avait complètement abasourdi.

« Non… Non ! C'est impossible. »

Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Léodagan. L'ancien écuyer d'Uther continuait de l'observer attentivement. Le croyait-il ?

« Que puis-je faire, Uther ? demanda Alined.

-L'arrêter et le condamner à mort. C'est un sorcier. »

Le Roi de Srathclyde inclina la tête tout en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à Léodagan. Le regard attentif du Seigneur de Carmélide ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le capturer, dit Alined.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins, répliqua Uther.

-Et je parlerai à Olaf, ajouta le Roi de Srathclyde. Le plus tôt possible. A moins que… Peut-être devrions-nous organiser une réunion avec son neveu ? Pour organiser une chasse à l'homme…

-L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, convint Uther, mais j'ai peur qu'Olaf ne préfère rester auprès de sa fille tant qu'il n'a aucune idée de la nature de son mal.

-Bien sûr. Bien sûr.

-Mais cette idée mérite d'avoir notre attention. J'enverrai un serviteur dès que nous aurons la possibilité de nous voir, tous ensemble. »

Alined inclina la tête. Uther fit de même puis il regarda Léodagan avant de reporter son attention sur le Roi de Srathclyde.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Alined. »

Ce dernier inclina une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Je vous souhaite de même, à tous les deux. »

Ces vœux de bonne nuit accomplis, Uther et Léodagan s'en allèrent. Alined était à nouveau seul.

Le Roi Alined n'était plus partagé.

Le Roi Alined était rassuré. Personne ne semblait le soupçonner de quoi que ce soit. L'inquiétude avait disparu et il n'y avait plus que la colère maintenant. Trickler était définitivement perdu. Mais heureusement pour Alined, les sorciers n'étaient pas une chose qui manquait au sein de sa Cour.

…

* * *

PvC : Et elle n'écrit toujours pas...

A : J'étais malade !

* * *

Scène 52 : Une Sorcière


	54. Scène 52

**Scène 52 : Une Sorcière**

.

Olaf se souvenait maintenant. Cela faisait longtemps évidemment. Plus de vingt ans. Mais ce que l'on pouvait voir dans la Vallée, on ne l'oubliait jamais vraiment. Il se demandait tout même comment le serviteur et le Dragon blanc avaient fait pour entrer. La magie était évidemment la réponse mais… Ils étaient à Camelot. Quelque part, il était vraiment difficile de croire que la magie pouvait vivre et s'épanouir au cœur de cette cité. Mais ce n'était pas ce que la magie faisait en vérité. Elle restait cachée. Elle ne faisait que survivre. Elle restait dans l'ombre en attendant des jours meilleurs.

Mais quand viendraient-ils ces jours meilleurs ? Quand viendrait le moment où sa sœur n'aurait plus à cacher ce qu'elle était pour pouvoir rester en vie ? Quand viendrait le moment où ce jeune homme, qu'il allait devoir apprendre à connaître, pourrait énoncer fièrement le nom de son père sans être condamné à mort ? Quand viendrait le moment où sa fille pourrait se réclamer de la totalité de sa lignée sans risque de finir sur un bûcher ?

« Tu n'es pas un méchant Roi. Sweostor croyait que tous les Rois étaient méchants. »

Olaf cessa d'observer sa sœur et son nouveau Dragonnier pour se tourner vers la jeune Dragonne mais il resta silencieux.

« Je suis contente que tu n'es pas un méchant Roi. »

Elle pencha la tête.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu peux dire que la magie n'est pas interdite ? »

Olaf hésita, regarda sa sœur et le serviteur puis porta de nouveau son attention sur la Dragonne blanche. Le jeune homme n'était peut-être pas le seul qu'il devait apprendre à connaître.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-il à la Dragonne.

Elle redressa la tête, soudain très fière d'elle-même.

« Je suis Draca Sweostor du Clan de la Pierre, fille de Merlin, Eolhsand et Kilgarrah. Je… »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Sweostor ne se souvient plus de la suite… »

Olaf sourit et inclina la tête.

« Je suis Olaf, fils d'Ecgfrith, le Sang de l'Extérieur d'Eolhsand, Liée de Merlin. »

Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de tout ça après plus de vingt ans ?

« Olaf-Roi a fait une erreur. Maman Grande sœur n'est pas la Liée de papa Memrys. Pas encore. Bientôt. »

La Dragonne jeta un coup d'œil au Dragonnier et à la Prophétesse puis regarde à nouveau Olaf.

« Est-ce que tu viendras ? Même si tu un Sang de l'Extérieur…

-Venir où ? »

Mais avant que la jeune Dragonne ne puisse lui répondre, Olaf vit que la main de sa sœur avait quitté celle de sa fille. Il s'approcha.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Sa sœur le regarda pendant un court instant puis elle tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui du serviteur d'Arthur… Non, de Merlin. Merlin. Il devait retenir son nom. Merlin, fils de Balinor, qui, alors qu'il était le dernier des Dragonniers, n'était encore jamais allé dans la Vallée…

Eolhsand et Merlin étaient en train de discuter mentalement. Olaf le savait. Il le sentait. C'était toujours comme ça qu'ils faisaient. Parler mentalement était plus simple pour eux. Ça non plus, Olaf ne l'avait pas oublié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Dites-le ! »

Eolhsand et Merlin tournèrent en même temps la tête vers lui mais le Dragonnier fut le seul à écarquiller les yeux.

« Vous aimez votre fille, s'exclama-t-il.

-Bien sûr que j'aime ma fille. »

Eolhsand se mit à rire mais son rire cessa bien vite. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Pour lui. Uniquement pour lui. Encore. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien être en train de discuter ?

« Olaf, appela soudain sa sœur en prenant sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Dis-le-moi. »

Il vit sa sœur sourire tout en faisant un signe de tête à son nouveau Dragonnier.

« Elle… Viviane n'est plus envoûtée. »

Olaf n'osait pas y croire.

« Comment… »

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

« Pourquoi est-elle inconsciente ?

-C'est le contrecoup de la disparition du sort. Il dure depuis trop longtemps. Elle se réveillera. Bientôt. » dit Merlin.

Olaf ne pouvait y croire mais voir, savoir, c'était le pouvoir de sa sœur…

« Merci. » dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Il n'avait plus qu'à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Caelia et…

« Olaf… »

Le ton de sa sœur ne lui disait rien de bon. Viviane n'était plus envoûtée et elle allait se réveiller. Alors pourquoi…

« Le sort est levée mais ses pouvoirs… Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec le sort. Ils sont toujours là. »

Eolhsand le regardait dans les yeux, l'air grave.

« Ta fille est toujours une Sorcière, Olaf, et un jour, bientôt, elle devra choisir si elle le restera. »

…

* * *

PvC est seul.

PvC : Mais... Mais... Ne serait-ce pas son cahier à fic sur son bureau...

PvC s'approche. C'est bien le cahier à fic. Elle l'ouvre.

PvC : Mouais... Pas écrit grand chose depuis la dernière fois.

Elle prend un stylo pour régler ça tout de suite.

A : Va écrire tes bonus plutôt qu'essayer de pirater la fic suivante !

* * *

Scène 53 : Une Promesse


	55. Scène 53

**Scène 53 : Une Promesse**

.

Les annonces au cours de la soirée avaient été nombreuses. Le départ de celle qui avait été la Barde de Camelot pendant l'hiver. La fin de la réunion des cinq Rois. L'invitation d'Edwin pour l'année suivante. Cette dernière annonce avait entraîné plusieurs acclamations de joie puis le banquet avait repris sans que le moindre incident ne se produise. Tout allait bien maintenant. La sœur d'Olaf avait été retrouvée. Sa fille était toujours inconsciente mais le médecin et son apprenti avait assuré qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Bien sûr, Trickler était en fuite mais une réunion entre les rois avait eu lieu et une chasse à l'homme avait été lancée.

Après le banquet, Uther et Léodagan s'étaient retrouvés pour parler de cette chasse à l'homme puis ils s'étaient mis à boire. Ensemble. En silence. Encore. Uther fut le premier à le briser.

« Comment va ton fils ? »

Son ancien écuyer ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Il ne veut toujours pas me parler. »

Uther inclina la tête.

« Il a besoin de temps. Arthur… »

Arthur avait fait la même chose. Léodagan se souvenait des lettres que lui avait envoyé Uther à l'époque.

« Mais je vais partir, murmura le seigneur de Carmélide.

-Alors, reste.

-Je ne peux pas. »

Et ils le savaient bien tous les deux.

« Veux-tu qu'il…

-Il est au service d'Arthur. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

« Nous devons parler d'Alined, finit par dire Léodagan.

-Tu as toujours des soupçons ? »

Léodagan acquiesça.

« Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? demanda Uther.

-C'est un serpent. Aucun honneur. Aucune loyauté. Aucun scrupule…

-Tu es en train de parler d'un roi…

-Je sais. »

Léodagan se remit à boire. Uther aussi.

« C'est juste… »

Il ne savait pas comment formuler ses soupçons et ses certitudes à l'encontre du roi de Srathclyde mais Uther semblait l'avoir compris.

« Je parlerai à mes espions. »

Léodagan inclina la tête. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire après tout. Ils se remirent ensuite tous les deux à boire en silence.

« Le Haut-Roi et son sorcier ? demanda tout d'un coup Uther. Qu'as-tu appris à leur sujet ?

-C'est une légende… »

Il ajouta rapidement.

« Une dangereuse légende…

-Que veux-tu dire ? »

Léodagan marqua une pause. Uther n'allait guère apprécier ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire.

« La magie va revenir.

-Pardon ? »

Uther avait-il bien compris ?

« Le Haut-Roi et son sorcier… Ils ramèneront la magie à Camelot. »

Uther écarquilla les yeux. Non. C'était impossible.

« Nous devons les trouver. »

Nous devons les tuer, comprit Léodagan. L'ancien écuyer inclina ensuite la tête.

« Je les trouverai. »

…

* * *

PvC : ça sent la fin tout ça...

A : Yep.

PvC : La fic suivante ?

A : J'ai écrit hier !

* * *

Scène 54 : Une Mort


	56. Scène 54

**Scène 54 : Une Mort**

.

Arthur était dans la chambre d'Yvain. Depuis ce qui s'était passé sur les remparts, il restait avec l'enfant, juste le temps qu'il s'endorme. Il l'avait fait tout naturellement. Pas parce que son page le lui avait demandé. Yvain ne lui aurait jamais demandé de faire une chose pareille mais il ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas le faire non plus alors Arthur restait là, en attendant que l'enfant s'endorme, puis il regagnait sa chambre. Parfois, Merlin ou Gwen venait le rejoindre dans sa veille. Ce soir, c'était Merlin. Comme d'habitude, le Prince lui demanda comment allait Eolhsand.

« Bien, répondit son serviteur. Elle passe la nuit avec sa nièce.

-Dame Viviane s'est réveillée ?

-Oui et non. Elle reprend connaissance de temps en temps mais finit toujours par se rendormir. »

Arthur faillit dire à Merlin qu'une malade veillant sur une autre n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

« Yvain ? » demanda Merlin.

Le Prince soupira et regarda l'enfant qui était maintenant endormi.

« Son père est venu tout à l'heure…

-Il ne veut toujours pas lui parler. »

Arthur acquiesça.

« Il va bientôt partir, dit-il ensuite. J'aimerais…

-C'est son choix, lui rappela Merlin.

-Je sais mais… »

Arthur ferma les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Il regarda Merlin.

« Est-ce que je fais ce qu'il faut ?

-Sire… »

Arthur détourna les yeux pendant un instant puis le fixa.

« Et toi…

-Moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand ta mère t'a dit la vérité sur… »

Arthur hésita.

« Sur ?

-Sur ton père. »

La question étonna Merlin.

« Je… Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je voulais, révéla Arthur. Peut-être que toi… »

Son serviteur garda le silence.

« Elle… Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de lui.

-Mon père était pareil. Comme lui, elle ne voulait pas parler de sa mort, j'imagine.

-Mon… Mon père n'était pas mort. »

Cette information surprit Arthur.

« J'ai toujours cru… »

Il se tut et reprit.

« Pourquoi… »

Il se tut. Encore. La question était indiscrète.

« Pourquoi est-il parti ? » demanda Merlin à sa place.

Un silence. L'Enchanteur réfléchissait.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, dit brusquement Arhur.

-Je sais. »

Merlin soupira. Que dire ?

« Il ne voulait pas nous laisser mais… »

Merlin baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Arthur. Il devait mentir. Encore. Toujours.

« Abandonner sa famille… Seul un lâche ferait une chose pareille…

-Pas si sa présence met sa famille en danger. » répliqua Merlin à mi-voix.

Mais Arthur l'entendit.

« Merlin… »

Son serviteur avait baissé la tête. Arthur n'aimait pas ça. Merlin lui cachait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Merlin, regarde-moi. »

Le serviteur obéit. Il avait l'air si triste.

« Ne m'en demandez pas plus, Sire, s'il vous plait.

-Merlin, tu es mon serviteur.

-Et ?

-Tu dois… »

Arthur se tut. N'avait-il pas dit quelques minutes plus tôt que Merlin n'était pas obligé de répondre à ses questions ? Un long silence s'installa. Soudain, Merlin soupira.

« Une question, Sire. Posez-la et j'y répondrai. »

Arthur se doutait que cette question ne pouvait pas être sur la raison qui avait poussé le père de Merlin à quitter femme et enfant. Il observa longuement son serviteur. Merlin était comme un livre ouvert mais toutes ses pages n'avaient pas l'air d'être écrites dans la langue commune.

« L'as-tu rencontré ? »

Merlin n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Son sourire était suffisant.

« Comment… » commença à demander Arthur.

Mais Merlin avait dit qu'il ne répondrait qu'à une seule question. Le brusque silence du Prince fit sourire plus largement le serviteur.

« Je peux répondre. » dit-il simplement.

Mais cette réponse ne vint pas tout de suite.

« Il ne savait pas, finit par dire Merlin. Il ne savait pas que ma mère était enceinte avant de… »

Merlin baissa à nouveau la tête. Arthur garda le silence. Son serviteur finit par relever la tête. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le connaître mais il avait l'air… Courageux. Loyal. Quelqu'un dont un fils peut être fier… »

Merlin pleurait maintenant.

« Il… Il est mort, n'est-ce pas, dit Arthur. Maintenant, je veux dire. »

L'autre jeune homme acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé. » dit le Prince.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Ça fait longtemps. »

Arthur regarda Yvain.

« Peut-être mais… »

Il fixa ensuite Merlin.

« Si jamais, tu as besoin d'en parler… »

Arthur ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase mais il tenait à offrir à son serviteur cette possibilité.

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Yvain. L'Enchanteur lança un regard interrogateur au Prince qui lui fit signe d'aller ouvrir. Key était derrière la porte.

« Sire, dit le Chevalier, Le Roi Alined vient d'être retrouvé mort dans son lit. »

…

* * *

PvC : Plus que l'épilogue ?

A : Ouais. Plus que l'épilogue.

PvC : Demain ?

A : Peut-être...


	57. Epilogue

**Un Epilogue**

.

Il avait eu de la chance. Il le savait. Si le Roi Olaf et le serviteur d'Arthur ne s'étaient pas montrés aussi inquiets pour leur sœur et amante, il pourrirait maintenant dans l'un des cachots de Camelot en attendant d'être brûlé sur un bûcher. Il n'avait cependant pas remercié les Dieux de ce bienfait, pas avant d'être réellement en sécurité. Plus tard, après avoir échappé aux Chevaliers des Cinq Royaumes, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait failli être rattrapé. Plusieurs fois. Mais il était un bon sorcier. Pas un puissant sorcier, évidemment. Un bon. La puissance n'était rien si on ne savait pas l'utiliser correctement. Viviane en était un bon exemple…

Comme il était un bon sorcier, il avait réussi à se rendre au château de Cenred sans encombre ou presque. Il avait également réussi à passer les gardes du Roi de Mercia. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là pour tuer leur Roi…

Une femme blonde se dressa tout d'un coup devant lui.

« Tu croies vraiment que nous ne sommes pas au courant de ta présence ? »

Il ne broncha pas. Il était un bon sorcier mais il n'était pas puissant. La femme qui se tenait devant lui en revanche…

« Grande Prêtresse. » dit-il en s'inclinant profondément.

Il resta dans cette position pendant un long moment.

« Que veux-tu, Bouffon ?

-La mort d'Alined, Roi de Srathclyde. »

Un silence.

« Me croies-tu à ton service, Bouffon ?

-Bien sûr que non ! » protesta-t-il en se relevant.

Il regarda la sorcière dans les yeux.

« Je sais quelque chose qui vous intéressera sûrement.

-Et tu veux la mort de ton ancien maître contre cette information ?

-Exactement. »

Morgause observa longuement Trickler.

« Suis-moi, Bouffon. »

…

 **FIN de l'Episode 9**

…

* * *

PvC : Et là, j'imagine que c'est le moment où tout le monde doit se dire "Et merde".

Ahélya ignore PvC et s'incline profondément.

A : Merci à vous tous pour continuer à lire cette saison alternative après tout ce temps. Toutes mes excuses pour les publications chaotiques.

Ahélya se redresse.

A : J'imagine que c'est le moment où vous allez me demandez quand je commencerai à publier la prochaine...

PvC : Elle en a aucune idée ! Elle a presque rien écrit !

Ahélya continue d'ignorer PvC.

A : Avant de pouvoir vraiment commencer à rédiger l'épisode suivant, j'ai pas mal de truc à mettre au point mais c'est prévu de faire ça ce week-end... Entre ma prez et mon papier pour le boulot ! Encore une fois, merci à vous tous et à la prochaine fic !


End file.
